Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Erik & co. are back for another term at Hongo Island! With Augen graduated, will they realise their dream of entering Tournament Kamen Rider 2? Not if DARK DECADE has anything to say about it!
1. Let's Ride Again

_**A/N: Just a quick thing here: I'm happy to be back, sorry it took so long. Also, OC submissions are over for now, and no, the upcoming Double movie exclusive Rider(s) aren't up for OC submission, nor is the rumored Kamen Rider Regulus! Now onto Term 2!**_

_**---xxx---**_

**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: TERM 2.**

**Chapter 1: Let's Ride Again.**

Summer break was finally over. It was time to return to Hongo Island... to Academy Kamen Rider. It came at not a moment too soon for Dax Komodo & Philip Friendly, who were itching to get back into the mix. They, along with Amanda Kyle & Christina Hearts, sat among the other students at the examination center in Saagen Town to see who would be joining them for the new year.

"To think one year ago... you two and Erik were here, doing this." Phil reminisced. Dax nodded as he watched a Rider by the name of Drake Adams a.k.a Kamen Rider Fenris defeat an examiner with a brutal Final Vent attack. It was announced that Adams had passed, causing the new student to pull the Fenris Deck from his V-Buckle and revert to human form. Dax was somewhat intrigued by the fact Adams had red eyes. He looked very violent, even while standing next to his Contract Beast.

"Damn, he's good." Dax commented.

Phil smirked: "We're better."

Amanda had her eye on the ZECT-type Rider known as Scythe. This one initiated a Rider Slash and obliterated the opposing examiner in less than two minutes with the Scythe Staff.

"Erik doesn't know what he's missing!" Amanda said.

"He's a tad busy. He'll be here. Don't worry." Christina responded.

_"So... let's count up your sins!"_

Everyone turned to see Raz Hybrid & Eddie Williams, in full suits with fedoras. Eddie was in white while Raz wore black. Amanda stood up to hug both of them.

"How've you guys been since the summer break?" Amanda asked.

"Eddie & I cracked another Gaia Memory distribution ring down in Shantontown. But I think we'll cut back on Twin Maximums from now on." Raz replied, showing Amanda the huge burn mark on his forearm.

"Ouch. Better luck next time, Raz." Amanda commented as the would-be detectives took their seats.

---xxx---

"Oh, god! Damn! 'Scuse us! Pardon us! Sorry... we're in a hurry!" Erik exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could... but he wasn't alone.

"Damn it, Erik! You sure know how to make people late! And it was only a freaking Tournament DVD!" Puppy raged as he & Dogmott followed after Erik, quickly losing breath with each step. Erik then suddenly stopped, hearing a weird screech. He looked up to see a bird in the sky, but it didn't look ordinary.

"What do you see?" Puppy wondered, walking up behind Erik. Erik pointed upwards at the bird, which looked slightly mechanical. The bird did a loop, revealing a golden cross emblem. YuKivat chased after the bird, but he instead scared it off.

"That was weird... but not as awkward as it will be seeing others take the tests." Erik commented, focusing on the Academy's entrance exam halls.

Puppy placed a hand on Erik's shoulder: "Hey, look at it this way... it'll be a good opportunity to scope out the newcomers. See who's strong enough to rival you. Y'know?"

Erik nodded as the two began to walk inside, only to come across Professors Muro & Liger talking. Muro noticed and the professors walked over to the students.

"Ah, Erik, fashionably late as usual. I hope your day has been well... and I just want to say that if you get drafted to a different dorm when Professor Ryker facilitates it, this past year with you under the Den-O banner has been my pleasure." Muro began, shaking Erik's hand.

Muro turned to Puppy: "And you, Puppy... I can't express how much of a joy it has been to teach you at the academy. You are currently one of the students I'm hoping to hold onto to in the dorm drafting process... but if you end up donning different colors by the end of the day, it has been an honor."

He shook hands with Puppy. Suddenly, Kamen Rider Diend crashed to the ground behind them, with Kamen Rider Accel in close pursuit. Rito Inukaze and Joseph Harbinger were fighting again. Rito slammed the Engine Blade on the ground, narrowly missing Harbinger who rolled forward and shot Rito in the chest with the Diendriver.

"Give up the bear, Harbinger... it may not be Rider gear, but it's pretty valuable!" Rito demanded, loading up the Engine Blade with the Engine Memory.

_Engine!_

Harbinger smirked, taking a small bear statue in hand: "I think I'll hold onto it for a little while. It's a great treasure."

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Harbinger shot upwards, causing Rito to be caught up in a hail of firepower. The enraged professors stepped forward.

"Harbinger! Inukaze-kun! Enough!" Liger demanded. But the unruly thieves refused his demand, instead clashing weapons over the bear statue once again.

Erik turned to Puppy with a little bit of a grin: "Some things haven't changed."

_Advent!_

At that announcement, which sounded like it had come from a Visor, a large mechanical crow monster swooped in and took both the thieves down. The bear statue was sent flying, which ended up in another Kamen Rider's hand... a _female _Kamen Rider, who looked like a completely black version of Femme, lacking the cape.

"Too bad... looks like you guys aren't ready for the big time." This Rider sighed, placing the statue in a duffel bag.

"What kinda' broad are you to be messing with the Kaito?" Harbinger raged.

"Someone who's far more experienced than either of you at this business. You guys should both quit, because you'll never reach my level. Although I'd like to see you try! My name is Kurosaki Asuna... otherwise known as Kamen Rider Raven. That monster is my partner Kurow." The Rider introduced herself.

"I think I'll take care of your big pet first... then that bear is mine!" Harbinger planned.

_Final Form Ride: Kagemarou!_

Harbinger summoned and hopped on the Kagemarou Wyvern, hoping to drill through the Contract Monster with the Wyvern's final attack. Calmly, Asuna jumped on Kurow's back and decided to attack Harbinger head-on.

"You're not leaving me out of this!" Rito yelled out, annoyed.

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

Rito released the A-Slasher attack at Asuna, but she retrieved a card and activated it through the Feather Visor.

_Deflect Vent!_

The A-Slasher changed direction and slashed Rito straight across the Accel Driver, causing the Accel Memory to eject and the Rider Form to dissolve.

_"You're mine!" _Harbinger thought, loading up the Diendriver.

_Final Attack Ride: Kagemarou!_

The Wyvern assumed its drill form and thrust forward at Kurow, which kept flying towards it.

_Trick Vent!_

Asuna & Kurow both cloned themselves. The Wyvern's drill attack obliterated a clone, but left Asuna to activate her penultimate card.

_Final Vent!_

Asuna & Kurow parted, with the Mirror Monster clutching Harbinger by his arms and ascending further into the air. With a mighty swing, Kurow sent Harbinger flying to the ground below, where Asuna delivered a brutal crescent kick that caused Joey to revert to human form. Sliding the Raven deck from her V-Buckle, Asuna's human form was also present.

She gave the bear a once over: "You amateurs should really quit while you're behind. Now that I'm on Hongo Island... your talents will all be nonexistent. Later, my pretties."

Asuna took off into the building, raising the eyebrows of both Erik & Puppy. Meanwhile, Professor Liger pulled both Joseph & Rito up by their collars and marched them inside.

Puppy turned to Erik: "Erik, it might seem funny to you, but I've had to deal with people like that since my first year. A lot of people tried to slow my progress and I had to fight to get to where I am. This is my last year just as Augen's was a few months ago. I don't want to leave with a bitter taste in my mouth. There's no doubt Augen will go down in history as the Academy's greatest Rider. That's why I want to surpass him this year. Will you help me break my own limits?"

Erik nodded: "Anything for a friend."

"Alright, we better get inside... festivities have probably started without us." Puppy concluded. As the two went in, Erik was passed by a long, black-haired student, flanked by a crimson Kivat-type creature. Erik and the man made eye contact briefly before Erik continued inside. YuKivat flapped up to Erik worried.

_"A Kivatas... what are _you _doing here?"_

---xxx---

As it was the previous year, the ferry trip back to Hongo Island was long and arduous. Raz & Eddie took a trip round the ferry to pass the time, they watched as the Memory Gadgets and the Fang Memory hopped around. A green one and an orange one that Eddie had never saw before joined them.

"Raz... what's up with the snail and the frog?" Eddie wondered.

Raz smirked: "New Memory Gadgets. Say hello to the Denden Sensor and the Frog Pod. Denden is a motion detector, so we can find invisible enemies. And the Frog Pod is a good voice-masking device... all in all, a good prank here and there. Oh shit!"

Raz realised at the last minute that Fang had fell off the side of the ferry and rushed to the side. Luckily, a man in a long white trenchcoat had caught it, setting it free so it could return to Raz.

"I guess I should thank you. What's your name?" Raz wondered as Fang rested on his shoulder.

"Professor Takeshi Tanaka. Professor Ryker called me in as a favour because Riding 101 needs a substitute teacher... plus there's a rumour he might make me the Ichigo dorm's permanent head professor. But as with any rumours, only take them with a pinch of salt." The man introduced, shaking the hands of the would-be detectives.

"Raz Hybrid."

"Eddie Williams."

"You two seem like great Riders from the aura you're giving me. If it turns out that I am taking over the Ichigo dorm... I hope I get to draft you two. I'll see you around." Tanaka concluded before he walked away. Raz & Eddie glanced at one another.

---xxx---

_"Dori Nobuya?"_

Nobuya broke out of his lonely trance in the mess hall of the ferry and looked up to see a flapping crimson Kivat-type creature.

"You look like that bat Yusei uses to transform." Nobuya coldly greeted.

"The useless YuKivat family. A Fangire relic that should've stayed buried! I am Kivatas... the most superior of the Kivat families!" Kivatas raged, flapping back to the balcony, where a long-haired man stood ready.

"Who are you?" Nobuya demanded, pulling the MakaiDriver from his jacket.

"I'm an exchange student from the Eastern Riders' Alliance Academy in Japan. My name is Aaron Hiroshi. Because of the press this academy has gotten, I decided to fly in. I hear you're some kind of badass... wanna' prove it to me?" The man introduced.

"Are you challenging me?" Nobuya yelled back, flabbergasted that someone had the nerve. Aaron simply nodded and held his hand up.

"Kivatas." Aaron called out, bringing Kivatas to his side.

"The strongest and most powerful of the Kivat Race... Kivatas-bat the Thirteenth! Archfiend will bay for your blood!" Kivatas announced as Aaron stuck his hand out.

_Once Bitten!_

The stained-glass tattoos appeared on Aaron's body, mostly with a crimson theme. From ghostly chains came the Kivatas Belt to Aaron's waist. Aaron took Kivatas in hand and thrust him forward, upside-down.

"Henshin!"

Slowly pulling Kivatas back, Aaron latched Kivatas to the belt and released him. Aaron was then encased in burning crystal. The fire expanded and hit Nobuya as Aaron smashed from the crystal to reveal Kamen Rider Archfiend... which looked like a dark crimson version of Yusei.

"Good... some action!" Nobuya cheered mockingly, strapping the MakaiDriver to his waist.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Makai!_

Nobuya became Kamen Rider Makai once more. Aaron jumped down from the balcony, and launched himself at Nobuya. Aaron came to a stop right in front of him and swiped the claws he gained at Nobuya, which Nobuya quickly dodged by pulling his head back. His other hand came around and Nobuya dodged that as well.

Then he put his palm up against the back of his arm to prevent his claws from coming around for a third strike. His other arm, however, came up from below and Nobuya had to pull his arm back. Aaron swung his armed leg at Nobuya and he pulled his head back to avoid it.

Then he swung it at him again and again multiple times and forced Nobuya to avoid them with backflips. But that method was made useless when he ended up at the edge of the platform. Nobuya watched how close he was to the edge and switched his attention back to Aaron, his large, intimidating eyes, staring at him.

He was finished if he stayed where he was between Aaron and a possibly unpleasant fall to death. He changed his situation around when he ran at Aaron and rolled under his leg when he tried to kick him again. Nobuya now had more space to move around. He turned and faced his opponent again with his fists up. "What's wrong, badass? Don't you have a weapon?"

"Weapon? That's right; still no MakaiBooker." Nobuya reached down into the card holder and searched for an Attack Ride card.

"What's wrong?" Aaron clenched his fist as he approached Nobuya and swung it at him. Nobuya ducked it and blocked the other one with his elbow. Then Aaron put his foot on Nobuya's chest and swung the other foot up right into his jaw. Nobuya flew off his feet and fell back onto the ground as Aaron flipped back onto his feet.

Nobuya sat up and moved his tongue around in his mouth. It had filled with a small amount of blood. He turned his head to the ground and spat it inside his helmet. He finally took out an Attack Ride card, bearing the image of a golden sword.

_Attack Ride: Zanvat Sword!_

Kiva Emperor Form's weapon was summoned to Nobuya's grip.

"Fight!" Aaron called out as he charged once again. Nobuya dodged his attack and swung the Zanvat Sword down at him. The strike connected with his chest and Aaron grunted as noticeable damage was done to him.

Aaron lost his balance for a split second, just enough time for Nobuya to land another strike on him. Aaron quickly gained back his footing and swung at Nobuya again with his fist. Nobuya blocked it with the Zanvat-bat guard on the Zanvat Sword and kicked Aaron's chest, leaving him open and Nobuya landed another strike on him.

Aaron grunted and tried to jumpkick Nobuya. Nobuya tossed the Zanvat Sword into the air and threw his body back onto his shoulder and hands. As soon as Aaron's kick was avoided, he pushed himself back onto his feet and knees right before catching the Zanvat Sword as it feel from above.

Upon catching it, Nobuya put his right leg out and turned his body to the left. He grabbed the handle of his weapon with both hands as he prepared for his next attack. Nobuya swung his left foot around to the point where he was facing Aaron again and swung at him with all his strength.

The attack struck against the armor on Aaron's chest and he flew off his feet and onto his shoulder. Nobuya relaxed his body and approached Aaron, who was panting from the blow.

"You're good... but I'm better." Aaron retorted, kipping up and uppercutting the Zanvat Sword away.

"Final Demon Fuestle." Aaron simply commanded, bringing a silver and crimson Fuestle to Kivatas' mouth.

_Once Awakened!_

Aaron's armored fist flared up into an inferno of destruction that he swiftly discharged in a searing uppercut known as the Final Genocide, breaking through the Zanvat Sword's blade and striking Nobuya directly in the jaw. The Makai suit fizzled away and Nobuya was left on the floor in pain. He had excruciating toothache.

"You're good, Makai... but I'm better. Remember that." Aaron concluded before he detransformed and walked away.

_"Kamen Rider Archfiend... is this a redux of Yusei? Is he Yusei's next rival?" _Nobuya thought to himself as he retrieved his aching body off the floor.

---xxx---

"Ahh, we're home!" Erik cheered happily as he stepped back onto familiar territory.

Phil patted Dax on the shoulder: "How long before Lucifer comes a-callin'?"

"Don't worry about it... sooner or later he's going to realise he shouldn't mess with Code of Man." Dax confidently replied, making the familiar 'S' sign.

Christina & Amanda rolled their eyes at this. Shiro & Kenzaki kept to their own business. Raz & Eddie talked amongst themselves. Puppy, Dogmott & YuKivat all followed. Erik and the others passed by Joseph Harbinger, who was leaning against a wall. Puppy couldn't help but smirk at the frowning thief.

"Aww... what's the matter? Need a timeout? Or are you just upset I didn't bail you for once?" Puppy taunted.

Harbinger was quickly offended: "FUCK YOU!"

_"Academy student, you are fined three credits for a Grade-Six violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"What the fuck?" Harbinger retorted, staring at the ticket machine.

_"Academy student, you are fined three credits for a Grade-Six violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

Two tickets popped out, causing Harbinger to snatch them.

Puppy couldn't help but chuckle: "You idiot. I guess the second year program forgot to mention that Professor Liger convinced the powers-that-be to raise the penalty for swearing. And if I'm correct, Joseph... that's just cost you your lunch."

Joey crushed the tickets in his hand and tossed them at Puppy: "To hell with you. Watch your back, teachers' pet!"

_"Academy student, you are fined one credit for a Grade-Two violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

Joey stormed off angrily without retrieving the third ticket.

"He's probably just upset about being beaten at the thief game by that chick Asuna. Speaking of which, I'd hold onto your wallets... having two thieves was bad enough. Three is overkill, and Asuna looks like the most talented of the bunch. Extra warning to Dax & Phil since she has a Vent Deck." Puppy explained, petting Dogmott as the mechanical dog sat beside him. All of a sudden, they heard an explosion go off.

"What the heck was that?" Christina wondered aloud. Erik broke off from the group and began running towards the direction of the explosion's sound. He was also joined by someone riding a motorcycle called the Red Rhombus... Toby Venture a.k.a Kamen Rider Garren.

"Erik Caine! I'm Toby Venture! I was told to come find you!" Toby yelled.

"What? Who by?" Erik wondered.

"Chris Triton-James and Genki Tamashii! They're fighting the Dragon Dopant!" Toby answered. The last part distressed Erik.

_"Did Frantz's Gaia Memory survive the battle from last term? Worse yet... is he back?"_

Erik nodded and held his hand in the air: "YuKivat!"

Erik's partner came flapping after him, both of them also joined by Ziggy & Negataros.

_"It's back to business!"_

_"Time for the Shining Wyvern to take flight!"_

_**"Let's go deal with these amateurs!"**_

YuKivat bit Erik's hand, causing the stained-glass tattoos to appear and the YuKivat Belt to materialise around his waist.

"Henshin!"

_YuseiRunner!_

Erik found himself back in Rider form, riding the YuseiRunner. He drove alongside Toby to the scene of the battle, where Genki & Chris had indeed encountered the Dragon Dopant. Erik slowly dismounted as the Dragon Dopant swiped its claw at Chris, knocking him down. Genki tried to swing his Ongekibou at the beast, but the Dopant made sure Genki fell the same way as Chris did. Taking his fighting stance, Erik followed Toby in charging at the Dragon Dopant. Toby fired his Garren Rouser several times to stun the Dopant, as Erik frontflipped over Toby's head and sidekicked the Dopant in the chest. While kneeled down, Erik patted Genki on the chest and told him to leave the battle to Erik & Toby.

"Time for you to go down!" Toby declared taking a pair of cards from the Rouse Absorber on his wrist. He inserted one into the Absorber's slot.

_Absorb Queen!_

He then swiped the other through the side.

_Fusion Jack!_

Now with wings and golden accents, Toby had entered Garren's Jack Form. He used the blade attached to the end of the Garren Rouser to slash away at the Dragon Dopant, followed by some more powerful shots. What he didn't expect was for the Dopant to not be fazed by _any _of the blasts. The Dopant reached down to its waist, where an active Gaia Driver rested, clicking a lever.

_Dragon! Maximum Drive!_

The Dopant took off into the air and unleashed a volley of fireballs upon Toby before descending and crushing him with a dropkick. The Garren Buckle forcefully released Toby from his suit, leaving Erik and the Dragon Dopant to do battle. Erik charged in from one side, and the Dragon Dopant from the other. The two Riders exchanged blows, with Erik trying to block the Dragon Dopant's attacks.

It wasn't easy: the Dragon Dopant was was displaying much more strength and force that Erik would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch the Dragon Dopant by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach.

The Dopant staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Erik's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. Erik stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. the Dragon Dopant moved in, but Erik quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught the Dragon Dopant off-guard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Erik's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"If you are who I think you are... then I'm taking you down!" Erik declared, pulling the Stardust Fuestle from his Fueslots.

_Stardust Saber!_

Ziggy energised into the Stardust Saber and changed Erik into Yusei Stardust Form. Erik then ran in and performed a flying slash straight into the Dopant's chest with the Stardust Saber. Erik kept slashing at the Dopant on the ground before stepping back and initiating the Stardust Bite. Erik attempted the Stardust Shot Splitter, but the Dopant unleashed another torrent of fireballs that caused Ziggy to fall out of weapon form, cancelling the attack.

"Ziggy!" Erik called out. He turned back to the Dragon Dopant and pointed: "You really _have_ come back. That was a _bad_ idea!"

_**"Erik! I'm switching in!" **_Negataros informed his contract holder. The Imagin entered Erik's body and pulled the Nega Fuestle.

_Nega Buster!_

N-Erik assumed Yusei Nega Form. Nega Buster in hand, N-Erik switched it to melee mode and went close-range again, striking the Dopant with small but effective slashes. Nonchalantly flipping the Buster into rifle mode, N-Erik released several shotgun-like blasts that forced the Dragon Dopant to stagger. As with the Stardust Saber, Erik initiated the Nega Bite, letting rip with the Negavolution attack. But even after the Dragon Dopant was forced to the ground, it still got to its feet, ready for more. Erik reverted to Yusei Form.

"YuKivat, let's go!" Erik said, feeding his partner the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Erik turned day to night, the Hell's Gates breaking off from his ankles into demonic wings. Erik took a superhuman leap into the air and blasted the Dragon Dopant with the Dominance Crash Break, forcing the Dopant to its knees. Erik backflipped to verticality and approached the Dragon Dopant, with a large crowd watching.

"So, Frantz... how did prison treat you, you bastard?" Erik yelled. The Dragon Dopant looked up at him in surprise.

_**"Frantz? Prison? What are you talking about?" **_The Dopant retorted. Erik was surprised... the voice was female! The Dopant reached down to the Gaia Driver and clicked the lever upwards, ejecting the Dragon Memory. The Dopant became human once again. The user seemed to be a blonde girl with a well-toned body, wearing old Ryuki dorm colors.

"What's your name?" Erik asked.

"Jackie. Jackie Shirogane. I'm a second year here just like you." She answered. Erik could hear talking around them.

_"Leave her, Erik. She's trouble!"_

_"Forget that, she's a Dopant!"_

_"She's a crook with no friends!"_

"As you can tell... a lot of people know about me. But not anyone of them has ever tried to talk to me or attempted to be my friend. Therefore, I didn't know about Frantz being in prison until you told me." Jackie explained.

"Are you... a loner?" Erik wondered, having noticed the frown on many students' faces.

Jackie nodded: "It's because I use Dopant Memories. They think I'm here to kill them all. The only thing I want to do is graduate, as a Kamen Rider. Which I really am. The Dopant forms are secondary."

"How'd you come across the Dragon Gaia Memory?"

"I... bought it." Jackie hesitated. "All my Memories... except for my Rider form... were paid for. My Rider System is made from a standard Gaia Driver. You gave me a good fight. The Dragon Memory's powers should have killed you."

Erik sheepishly rubbed his helmet: "Heh... I've had _experience _fighting it before."

Raz Hybrid appeared on the HardBoilder: "Erik! It's time for the dorm drafting! Get your butt moving!"

Erik turned back to Jackie as the students dispersed: "Hey, we'll have to talk again, Jackie, but right now I'm going to see if I'm wearing different colors this year. And if you think I'm doing this just because I pity you, you're wrong... I want to give you a chance. The chance nobody else will. See you at lunch, Jackie."

Jackie smiled as Erik reverted to human form: "Just call me 'Jax', tiger."

---xxx---

_**A/N: Chapter over! Second term is underway! I do apologise for the wait, but I had to regroup after **_**Lost Champions**_**. Right, it's full speed ahead from here!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: The dorm draft is underway! Friends are seperated and new friends are created! Erik is surprised by his new roommate, Rito socialises with Eddie unexpectedly, Amanda & Shiro befriend a trio of friends who are more powerful than they appear, Erik runs into family who have enrolled at the Academy before trying to figure out if Jackie 'Jax' Shirogane is friend or foe and trouble for the academy begins when a company led by Orphenochs infiltrate the Academy! Xtreme Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**So, let's count up your sins!**_


	2. Switching Colors

_**A/N: Just to clarify, **_**Dragon Knight **_**is not in Japanese continuity. Besides, as much as I like the series, I can't have clones of **_**Ryuki **_**Riders running around. So those OC submissions have been rejected.**_

**-xxx-**

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 2: Switching Colors.**

Professor Jack Ryker took centre-stage in the theater-full of students, many of which carrying their old colors just in case they weren't drafted away from their old dorm.

"Welcome back to Academy Kamen Rider, my students. As you can see, things are a lot different from last year. For example, this theater has been redesigned and rebuilt for your better comfort. Refurbishment is always a plus. Secondly, Professor Liger has suggested to me and the board of directors that the fine for verbal misdemeanors should be raised based on the level of what you say. I have voted in favour of this, so watch your words as carefully as possible. And finally, the greatest of all the students to ever be taught at this academy is no longer in our company, but he is with us in spirit and is wishing you all continue on to graduate. Now, onto serious business. I'd like to welcome our new freshmen for this year to the academy and would also like to introduce you all to a few new people at the academy. First off, Riding 101 has got a new substitute professor. Takeshi Tanaka, if you would, please." Ryker began. Professor Tanaka stood up and took a bow before sitting back down. Raz & Eddie were still intrigued by the man.

"Thank you for that, Professor Tanaka. There is also the business of the new Ichigo dorm professor. For the uneducated, last year one of our professors Markus Frantz was caught up in a scandal where he was embezzling money from the academy and trying to kill off students. He was defeated and fired for his efforts. His new place of residence is a 6-by-6 jail cell, with no window. This is a warning to anyone trying to emulate him... you _will _be punished. Now, I had to select a good man to replace Frantz for the new year. Someone with integrity. Someone with experience... and like others who teach here at the academy, he has been connected to the original Tournament. Please help me welcome the new Ichigo dorm professor... Jarek Leiter!" Ryker continued. The students were all in awe of the announcement as Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter's half-brother strolled into the theater with a professor's jacket on, Sagark following his partner.

"Kamen Rider Saga is our new Ichigo dorm tutor? Man, life is funny... I now hope I get drafted to the Ichigo dorm!" Phil said excitedly.

"Seriously? That bunch of snobs?" Dax responded with distaste. Erik said nothing of his friends' conversation, as his eye wandered towards the lonely Jackie Shirogane's chair: it was almost as if she was _deserted_. Erik looked towards Christina to make sure she wasn't looking or getting the wrong idea.

"Now then... we will get on with the drafting process. For a select few students, the professors will take pride in naming you as entries to their dorms. For the rest of you, envelopes are being passed around now, with induction letters into your new dorms. Will Erik Caine, Dori Nobuya, Aaron Hiroshi, Joseph Harbinger, Raz Hybrid, Jackie Shirogane, Christina Hearts, Rito Inukaze, Trevor Griffin & Eddie Williams all rise please?" Ryker requested as the envelopes were handed out by teaching assistants. The announced students all took the hint and got up from their chairs. Professor Takeru Muro stepped forward.

"Trevor Griffin, to us Den-O dormers, you will always be the 'Puppy'. After teaching you for two long years, I am curious to see if I will be teaching you for a third. Please open your letter and let us know."

Puppy nodded and tore open the envelope, reading: "As of now... I am remaining where I belong. In a red jacket, among the Den-O dorm's finest."

"Thank you, Puppy. I am honored that you will be with me for a third year." Muro concluded, stepping back with a smile. Professor Liger took a step forward.

"Eddie Williams... this is also your third year at the academy. You have had a smooth couple of years, but this year, the game changes. I am ready to show you the right path, if you remain as part of the IXA dorm. Please open your letter." Liger asked.

Eddie did so: "Sorry, Professor Liger... it looks like I'm switching colors. I've been drafted to the Blade dorm."

Several Blade dorm students were happy to have Augen's protege onboard.

"While I am saddened I will not be your tutor for this year, Eddie... I wish you all the best." Liger finished, stepping back. And it continued. Aaron Hiroshi, the man who had caught Erik's eye before the entry exams, had been drafted to the Riderman dorm. Nobuya & Harbinger were both placed in the IXA dorm, much to each other's chagrin. Rito was staying in the Blade dorm, while Raz was moving there. Raz's inclusion was well-received by Eddie, who gave his best friend the thumbs-up. Jackie had been entered into the Den-O dorm. Christina was in the IXA dorm. Then it came down to Erik. Professor Muro did as before.

"Erik Caine. Last year was a rocky ride for you here at the academy. I think it's safe to say that it's changed you. I don't know if it's for better or worse, but you have certainly changed from that boy I reprimanded for lateness at your entry exam." Muro began, bringing back some fond memories to Erik. "I will not keep the suspense up any longer. If you are gone, then I shall miss the opportunities I had to teach you. But if you stay... then this year will top last year. I guarantee that, my pupil."

Erik grinned at this and calmly opened his letter: "Looks like your faith in me isn't misplaced, Professor. I'm staying in the Den-O dorm, where I want to be and belong."

Muro silently nodded with a smile and stepped back again. Ryker took his place.

"That's it for the day. Now, calmly and in single file, leave the theater and get acquainted with your new dorms. Lessons will commence tomorrow. I bid you all a good day."

-xxx-

"I'm definitely gonna' miss having you guys around to annoy me." Erik joked as Dax & Phil prepared to leave for the Ryuki dorm, their new home.

Dax smirked: "Hey, we'll be back more than once to keep you on your toes. We enjoy hanging out."

"Do you guys know where Amanda & the Ryozakis moved to?" Erik wondered, a bit distressed by their absences.

Phil pointed behind him: "Kenzaki got put up in Nigo dorm. Amanda & Shiro have been drafted to Blade dorm. Cheer up, dude. Puppy's still around, that chick you became friends with earlier is here. You have nothing to worry about. We'll still be here, just wearing different colors. Our new dorm calls... but since today's a lesson-free day, we're having a homecoming party down at Ryuki dorm. We'll see you there."

With that, Phil & Dax both left for their new dorm. And Erik found himself on his own... minus YuKivat, Ziggy & Negataros.

_**"Don't worry about it, Erik. We'll always be with you."**_ Negataros assured him. Erik couldn't help but smile at his Imagin companion's words. YuKivat flapped over.

"Erik, a new dawn has risen. No Augen and certainly less company than you'd like... but when you look at it, not much is different." YuKivat explained, enjoying the sun.

_"Indeed... except family has arrived."_

Erik was shocked at the recognisable voice and turned to see a man with the same build as him, with messier hair and a soul patch on his chin. Around his neck was a cross, resting against his IXA dorm jacket.

"Miguel! What are you doing here?" Erik wondered as rushed over to greet the man.

"Well, cousin, I decided to put my faith to good use in the battlefield. Once I heard what kind of man you had become, I had an epiphany to join you on this island. Uncle was very happy when he spoke of your progress... I hope his faith is not misplaced." Miguel explained.

Erik shook his head: "I'm doing just fine, Miguel. I haven't let anyone down yet. This is my partner, YuKivat."

A green and black Kivat creature flapped in: "Ah, the great YuKivat part of the Kivat Clan. It is a relief to see you alive and well."

"I think introductions are in order. OriKivat, this is my cousin, Erik Caine. Erik, YuKivat... this is OriKivat-bat the Fourth." Miguel said.

"Said to be the most evil and horrifying part of the Kivat Clan... but then again, none of us are exactly innocent." YuKivat commented.

Miguel frowned: "My partner is far from evil, but you are correct in stating that none of us are free from sin. Erik, I have noticed that Stella Angelos has enrolled as well. Keep an eye out. You never know who you may run into. I'll see you later."

Miguel and OriKivat left, with Erik feeling out of his depth.

"Great. Some of my family are here... still: it's going to make this year interesting." Erik concluded, walking in his own direction.

-xxx-

Raz & Eddie headed up the stairs of the Blade dorm with their suitcases, smiling and joking all the way.

"Enjoying your moving in?" An irritating voice said. Eddie & Raz both looked over to see Rito against a tree, with the Engine Blade resting on his shoulder. Rito was already wearing his new dorm jacket.

Eddie looked at Raz, his hand moving toward the Skull Memory in his pocket: "How many more times are we going to have to deal with Rito?"

Surprisingly, Rito put a hand out: "Hey, I'm not here to cause trouble... I'm actually here to talk and have some good times for once."

"Why the sudden change? Did that Raven chick knock some sense into you?" Raz slyly commented.

Rito shook his head: "Nah, she's out of my league. Can't touch me. No, what I mean is... I remember the good times we had teaming up, fighting Frantz, you know?"

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

_"Joker Grenade!" Raz commanded, jumping into the air before splitting in half and striking a group of Dopants with HeatJoker's finisher._

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

_"Paradise Lost!" Eddie yelled, letting a continuous burst stream from the Skull Magnum devastate his enemy Dopants with ease._

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

_"Accel Glanzer!" Rito finished, striking his enemy Dopants with the swinging roundhouse kick finisher._

_"Despair is your goal!" Rito quipped as the Dopants all became victims of a Memory Break._

"I remember." Eddie told the thief.

"I kinda' long for another day like that. Where we team up and kick ass. So, d'you wanna talk?" Rito offered.

Eddie looked at Raz: "I'll be five minutes."

Raz nodded and opened their dorm room door, shuffling their bags inside. Eddie hopped over the rail, re-adjusting his hat as he landed. With a smirk, Rito stabbed the Engine Blade into the ground.

"So how you been keeping since the whole Azrael thing?" Rito inquired.

"I'm still alive, aren't I? But it was quite hard to watch my big brother go through all his pain and sadness again, having to bury his two best friends. I couldn't imagine a worse fate. Anyways, where the heck did you go? You activated your Maximum Drive and then took off!" Eddie remembered.

_"Time for something new!" Rito said excitedly, pulling the Accel Memory from the Accel Driver. He inserted it into the Engine Blade and closed up the weapon._

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

_"Accel... Sharp Turn!" Rito announced, spinning through the air as if he was executing the Accel Glanzer, but instead violently swung the Engine Blade. The Reaper general dissolved._

"I figured you guys had it covered from there. If I'm completely honest, I was just showing off for no reason." Rito chuckled.

Eddie found himself chuckling a little: "At least you're honest."

"I find dishonesty to be a fool's game. When I take a Rider System, at least I don't go to great lengths to hide it. Everyone can know... it makes little difference. My stealing days might be winding down anyways. It's getting ultra-boring, ultra-quick." Rito replied.

"Because of Raven?" Eddie guessed.

Rito shook his head: "She's a small part of it, but not the whole reason. I just need the whole reason for me to stop."

Flapping of large wings was heard. Rito turned his head and looked towards the sky, seeing Raven's contract beast Kurow flying through the air.

"So what do you think? Should I go after her... or should I stay and keep talking?" Rito asked.

Eddie managed a smile: "If it helps you find your own answer as to what you want to do with your life... go and confront her. Can't hurt to try and find that answer, can it?"

Rito's confident grin creeped upon his face as he flipped the Accel Memory into the air. He swung out the Accel Driver to catch the Memory in its Mono Slot before strapping it to his waist.

"Hen... shin!" Rito announced, revving the handlebar.

_Accel!_

Rito transformed into Kamen Rider Accel. He took out his Beetle Phone Memory Gadget and pressed a few buttons, causing a robotic unit to be summoned.

"Revol-Interchange... Gunner A. My latest of two weapons. My motorcycle's back at my own personal garage... but Gunner A is a great way to get around in its own right." Rito explained, pulling the Accel Driver from his waist, shapeshifting into Accel Bike Form. He then combined with the Gunner A into the AccelGunner.

"Hey, Eddie, thanks. I'll see you later." Rito concluded, taking off.

-xxx-

Amanda & Shiro had settled in well to their new dorm. New jackets on, stuff thrown into their dorm rooms and already they were in the Blade dorm mess hall, watching Amanda's Frankie Boyle DVD. Echoes of laughter came from the two lovers as the Scottish comedian barked out his brutal jokes.

_"I thought Bolt was amazing, I mean, beating the world record and slowing down at the end, how galling has that got the for the other athletes? I never managed to do anything in 9.69 seconds, it took me ten seconds to watch him!"_

"This guy never gets old!" Amanda chuckled as she snuggled up closer to Shiro.

"I've been thinking that once we get off this rock next year... before the second tournament starts, I'm thinking you and I go to London to see Mock the Week. It's so good it needs to be seen live!" Shiro responded excitedly.

_"And I thought I was the only one on the island who appreciates Great British comedy!"_

Amanda & Shiro looked over their respective shoulders to see a teenaged girl, wearing a Blade dorm jacket.

"Hi, my name's Alice Harford. I'm a freshman. But you guys can call me 'Aqua'. All my friends do." The girl introduced.

Shiro smiled: "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Aqua. I'm Ryozaki Shiro."

"Amanda Kyle. We're both second years. Just got drafted in from the Den-O dorm." Amanda followed. She & Shiro budged up on the mess hall sofa, allowing Alice to join them.

"I do apologise for crashing your party, but my two friends Ven & Terra left to go sightseeing around the island. I'm kinda' bored. _Mock the Week_ always kills time. Well, it did when I was living in England." Alice told them as they went back to watching the DVD.

"What part?" Amanda inquired.

"Birmingham." Alice replied.

"No kidding? My aunt lives down there." Amanda said back. Shiro continued to watch the DVD, feeling a bit uncomfortable between his girlfriend and this new girl as they chatted away.

-xxx-

"Hey, boys... looks like you've settled in well. You're already planning parties on my turf." Professor Keitarou Mikuchi commented as he passed through the Ryuki dorm's own mess hall, where Dax & Phil, with the help of the other new Ryuki students Chris Triton-James & Genki Tamashii, were decorating for the Ryuki dorm party.

"Professor Mikuchi... do ya' like what we've done with the place?" Phil asked. This caused Keitarou to smirk.

"You guys know me as Keitarou. I'm your friend, not your babysitter. But yeah, I do like what you've done with the place. Very vibrant. Your stays here are going to be very interesting. Keep it up." Keitarou explained to them, continuing on to his office.

-xxx-

_"Zane Marufuji?"_

Zane turned his head as he parked the Hunter Runner next to Joji Forest: "What could you guys want? I'm very busy."

Two men, about Zane's age, approached the Aozora operative. The one stepped forward.

"To defeat you. Ian, mission acquired... defeat Hunter!" The older one said. The younger man, Ian, nodded and took out his left wrist, revealing a Rider Brace. His other hand tossed a coin-like medal in the air before catching it and inserting it into a slot on the Brace.

_Voice Confirmation!_

"Henshin."

_Confirmed!_

At that point, a black mist leaked out from the Brace, engulfing Ian and transforming him into a Kamen Rider: "Let's go, Kyle!"

"Agreed." Kyle nodded, fitting gloves onto his hands. He punched his fists together.

_Voice Confirmation!_

"Henshin!"

_Confirmed!_

The gloves began to spark and black mist poured out, enveloping Kyle and transforming him into a Kamen Rider himself.

"Who are you two freshmen... and why the heck are you targeting me?" Zane wondered in amazement.

Kyle stepped forward once more, his eyes shielded by two Omnilens connected to spiralling horns: "I'm Kyle Kennedy, Kamen Rider Kain. He's Ian Brooks, Kamen Rider Reign. And it's our mission to defeat you because... you're part of the Aozora Organisation, the very same Aozora that rejected us!"

"Mission accepted." Was all Ian followed up with. Zane was now faced with two freshmen Kamen Riders looking to rip his head off. He pulled out the Hunter Knuckle.

"So you two are the kids Nago-san rejected? I read your files... your systems were deemed too poor to be of use to the Aozora. That's no reason to take out your frustration on me!" Zane explained, punching the Knuckle against Kyle's jaw as Kyle attempted to cut Zane off.

_Ready!_

Zane kicked Kyle back and spun away: "Henshin!"

_Fist On!_

Zane transformed into Hunter as he landed. He quickly equipped himself with the Hunter Calibur.

"Don't make me hurt you." Zane warned them.

Kyle scoffed: "In case you haven't noticed, you're greatly outnumbered."

Kyle moved in to punch Zane, but Zane just ducked underneath the punch and swiped upwards with the Hunter Calibur. Kyle was sent rolling near Ian's feet. Ian pulled his Rider Brace up to his mouthguard.

"Sever."

_Shield Burst!_

The announcement caused an energy shield to materialise from the Brace, which then split into five shields, all homing in on Zane. The Aozora operative used his Hunter Calibur to fight off two of them, but the rest overwhelmed him and held him in place, electrocuting him repeatedly as Kyle got back to his feet.

"Nice work, Ian." Kyle commented, bringing the Kain Knuckles to his mouthguard.

"Burst."

_Burst Wave!_

Kyle leapt forward, striking Zane directly in the chest with energy-filled punches. Kyle admired his handiwork in taking Zane to the ground, patting Ian on the shoulder before methodically approaching Zane to finish the job.

Then suddenly he stopped, his body starting to shudder violently. His armor exploded off of him and he hit the ground unconscious. Ian frantically tried to help his comrade as Zane reached his feet. He slowly went for the Calibur Fuestle in his Fueslot Holder and activated it.

_Hunter Calibur, Rise Up!_

Without a second thought, Zane unleashed the Judgment of the Hunter upon Ian, causing the Reign armor to dissolve and Ian to hit the ground right besides Kyle. Zane lowered his weapon, and the Hunter armor deactivated.

"Mission... failed." Zane commented, turning and walking away. He took out his PDA.

"Hey, is that the Riderman dorm's medical wing? Two Riderman students in Joji Forest require pickup." Zane concluded.

-xxx-

"Hey, Erik! Welcome to the party, man... where's Christina?" Dax wondered as he opened the Ryuki dorm doors to see his friend.

"She's feeling ill. I told her I'd see her later. Bit loud, isn't it?" Erik responded as he walked onto the hectic scene. Everybody seemed to be having fun. Amanda & Shiro were dancing, Phil was failing with the women, Raz & Eddie were talking to some other people and Puppy was off by himself, keeping to his own business. Erik felt most at home: it was just like old times. Well, mostly.

_"Hey, there."_

Erik turned his head to see Jackie Shirogane had arrived: "Jax! What brings you to the party?"

"I was invited." She replied. Erik then looked at Dax, knowing that it was probably either his or Phil's handiwork.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Jax... why did you become a Rider? Why join the academy, when all you get in return is becoming an outcast?" Erik wondered.

"It's a combination of things, but let's discuss it elsewhere. Follow me." Jax answered, leading Erik from the hall.

-xxx-

"When I was 14, my parents... they needed the house decorated. So a drifter came calling one evening... it turned out to be a Fangire. Those Life Fangs sucked them dry, taking away the light from my life. I would've been killed too if I hadn't hidden in the closet. I'll always remember that Fangire's human face... and the horror he inflicted upon my life. I have three Vent Cards that used to belong to my father. I worked them into my Gaia Driver's system. Because of the Fangire, my father's dream of competing in the second tournament will never come to pass. And for that, I'm going to pursue my mission to eradicate all Fangire from the face of this planet." Jax explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents... but sometimes revenge isn't the best thing to pursue a career as a Rider for." Erik chipped in.

Jax swung herself around: "You are a decent human being, Erik... don't throw my respect away because revenge doesn't drive you. It's what's on my mind every waking day. My parents' murders are like a bad dream that repeats. That's why I have to destroy Fangire... for the good of the world, and for the good of this academy. And if I can, I'd like to help make the condemned ones change their ways."

"Condemned ones?"

"Yeah. Makai, Accel & Diend. Those three... their minds are clouded, lost in their dreams and nightmares. They all want something more than what they have. I hope they don't force me to hurt them on the way to changing them."

_"Just try it."_

Erik & Jax looked up to see Joseph Harbinger jump from a tree to ground level before he pointed the Diendriver in Jax's face.

"I'm in a bad mood. First, I get beaten at my own game by Raven, the Ryuki dorm has a party I wasn't invited to and now someone's telling themselves they can change who I am or destroy me trying. Get a grip!" Joey barked.

"Joey... you don't wanna' do this!" Erik warned.

Joey smirked: "Heh! Yeah, I do! She has a large collection of Dopant Gaia Memories and a Dopant Memory Driver... very valuable as treasure to me. It also seems to be the source of her loneliness, so I'll have no problems taking them off her hands!"

"Joey, you play with fire, you're gonna' get burned!" Erik warned him again.

Suddenly, Joey pointed the Diendriver in Erik's face: "Why do you care for her anyway? You already have a girlfriend... or do you just get off making nice with the loner girls? Easy targets, right?"

Jax had heard enough: she kicked Joey in the gut and then roundhouse kicked the thief in the face. Joey, now angered even worse, got up and held the Diend card ready.

"You're going to regret that... bitch!" Harbinger spat, loading up the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

Joey transformed and aimed the Diendriver once again. Jax shook her head in disgust and placed the Gaia Driver on her waist allowing the belt to expand. From her jacket came a sleek, non-Dopant Gaia Memory with a 'D' on it.

"Henshin."

_Dusk!_

Jax assumed her Rider form: Kamen Rider Twilight. She took one of the three Vent Cards and swiped it through the top of the Gaia Driver.

_Sword Vent!_

It materialised a sword in the shape of a bat's wing to her hand. Joey swapped the Diendriver for the MakaiBooker in Sword mode, and Erik watched as the fight commenced. The swords of the two Riders clashed and grinded together in a dance of sparks. Joey thrust his right foot forward and blasted Jax in the gut, forcing her to stagger while Joey retrieved the Diendriver, unleashing a double barrage of firepower. He retrieved a card.

_Kamen Ride: Riotroopers!_

Joey summoned the Faiz-like grunts to do his bidding, and they swarmed Jax, who split her sword into two to deal with the oncoming threat. The struggling Jax saw another two Riotroopers charging in front of her, hoping to take advantage of the situation. Jax, however, would not be easily defeated: with one leap up and back her double blades stabbed into one of the Riotroopers, which sent it crashing into the other that followed it. Jax continued flying up and over the two footsoldiers that held her arms, forcing them to release Jax.

Jax landed behind them and performed a tornado slash to both of their heads, causing them to dissolve. More Riotroopers tried their luck, but Jax was more than ready for her adversaries. Two Riotroopers lashed out at the same time with their Riot Pistols, only to be stopped as Jax grabbed both of their wrists and pulled before slicing through the stacked weapons with her own. Then, quickly grabbing the other arm of one Riotrooper, she tossed both overhead like they were nothing. Another Riotrooper exchanged punches with Jax, Jax slammed her weapons into the Riotrooper's chest and then its head. One more came in from the side but Jax promptly lashed out with a high sideslash that took care of the Rider-like footsoldier. That was Harbinger's Riotroopers all gone.

"Impressive... but let's see you handle someone a lot less weak." Joey smirked, loading up the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Dark Kabuto!_

The dark version of Kamen Rider Kabuto appeared in place of the Riotroopers, armed with his ZECT Kunai Gun.

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

Dark Kabuto used his Kunai effectively as both a blade and a gun, forcing Jax to drop down to one knee. As his Hyper Clock Up came to its limit, Dark Kabuto charged wildly at his opponent, with Jax only just managing to bring up her hands to block the blow before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, she sent Dark Kabuto back once more, following it up with a quick side kick. Roaring in rage, Dark Kabuto struck back at his adversary with an attack from his Kunai, slashing Jax again.

The strike sent Jax flailing back slightly, but she managed to recover in time to strike back at her summoned foe with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Dark Kabuto staggering back slightly. Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Dark Kabuto neglecting his earlier weapon-powered assault and going to hand-to-hand combat. Jax aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Dark Kabuto in the gut with a powerful punch that caused the Dark Kabuto Zecter to spark. Then Jax smashed him in the head with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying into Harbinger.

"You're a tough bitch!" Joey growled as he & Dark Kabuto got to their feet. Jax said nothing, instead flicking the Maximum Lever.

_Dusk! Maximum Drive!_

The Gaia Driver emitted a blinding white light that dazed Harbinger and was strong enough to make the Dark Kabuto avatar disappear, allowing Jax to make her move. She jumped into the sky and descended rapidly, crashing Joey straight out of Rider form with her Rider Kick, the Dusk Rush. Joey scrambled to escape.

"Condemned One... I don't think you can be redeemed, but I'm going to try and change you for the better." Jax commented as the Dusk Memory ejected from the Gaia Driver, reverting Jax to her human appearance. Erik stood in awe, mouthing the word 'Incredible.'

"I do apologise for that piece of unpleasant business, Erik... shall we enjoy the party?"

And with that, Jax & Erik walked back inside. Unbeknowest to them, someone had been watching the whole thing.

_"Perfect... looks like a few well-placed rumors will bring me one step further to the girl I want!"_

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! I do have to take this time and apologise for being so late with this chapter. Personal problems and life get in the way sometimes, and I'm sorry it got in the way. But I'm back now, although I don't know how regular my updates are going to be. Definitely not consistent.**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: After a fun party at the Ryuki dorm, Academy Kamen Rider's investors, the mysterious NEXT company, arrive on the island to evaluate Jack Ryker's brainchild. But then chaos begins when Dax & Phil are set upon by the Rose & Arch Orphenochs, forcing the Pack to step in to help! Erik meets a young man by the name of Aoi, who has seemingly inherited the Imperer Vent Deck, before they and Nobuya are all ambushed by the Wolf Orphenoch, who claims an Orphenoch rebellion is imminent! In the middle of this is Takeshi Tanaka, who transforms into Kamen Rider Light Decade to help against the current crisis, although the others do not know his ulterior motive! Trial Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**So, let's count up your sins!**_


	3. A New Crisis

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 3: A New Crisis.**

"Yes?"

_"Professor Ryker, sir. The board wanted to pass along a message. It seems a major investor is coming to visit the island to evaluate your students."_

"Who's the investor?"

_"Mr. Ogami of NEXT. He's establishing a base of operations on your island so his team can evaluate the students."_

"Get me his lawyer. I wish to speak with him on this decision."

_"Yes, sir."_

-xxx-

"Erik! There you are." Toby said as he caught up to Erik on the way to the cafeteria inside the central Academy building.

"Hey." Erik weakly responded. Toby sensed something was up with his newfound friend.

"Hey, are you alright? I haven't known you long... but I can read faces. You're not feeling right today." Toby told Erik, who scratched the back of his head.

"No point in lying to you, Toby... first, I'm not hanging with my regular friends, which I've already told you is weird enough... but for some reason, Christina won't talk to me. I've knocked on her door when I know full well she's been there and SeraKivat has just shooed me away. Not even YuKivat could find out what was wrong." Erik responded, his face cringing at the last revelation.

Toby kept calm: "Hey, look at it this way... you might just be overreacting. She's the apple of your eye and you've gotta' dwell on the good times you've had. You dwell on the bad feelings you have, you're heading for disaster. But I will always say, think with your head, not your heart. It's the smarter of the two."

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey... what happened at the Ryuki dorm party after I left?" Erik wondered.

"Shiro Ryozaki punched Phil Friendly right in the face."

"No way..."

"Apparently, Phil's old feelings for Amanda were discussed and Shiro mistook it for Phil trying to make another move. Dax was not happy cleaning up that mess and Shiro's been given a Grade-Ten fine by Professor Mikuchi... the highest fine in Academy history. Simply put, Shiro is flat broke." Toby explained, shaking his head in disgust.

"Phil gets himself into some jams. He's lucky he has Dax." Erik finished commenting as they both walked into the cafeteria to see a commotion going on. There was two groups of students heckling, one by the servings and another crowded round a table.

"Listen! Extra tofu has been cleared out! There's none left!" yelled the chef.

Erik's jaw dropped: "No tofu?"

_"It's for our competition, Erik Caine... now sit down."_

Erik & Toby turned in the direction of the voice to see a long-haired student and a Kivat-like creature. Erik recognised them both from the entrance exams.

"You!" Erik pointed, noticing the many bowls of tofu on his table.

"I prefer Aaron Hiroshi, since that's my actual name." Aaron responded with sarcasm.

"Aaron Hiroshi? You mean that kid from a foreign academy who achieved almost as much as Augen did?" Erik remembered.

This infuriated Aaron: "My _thumb_ has done more as a Kamen Rider in 3 days than Augen-sama did in _3 years! _Don't insult me with that hasbeen's record!"

Erik, knowing full well he had Aaron's nerves tied up uncomfortably, took a seat across from Aaron, who slowly dropped back into his chair. But Erik was irked that this freshman would compare himself to Augen.

"Of course, I mean no disrespect to Augen-sama. He has done a lot to keep this academy afloat in its years of financial crisis. Oh yes, I'm familiar with Markus Frantz. Your school is not the only academy he tried to screw with." Aaron continued, regaining his composure.

"Cut to the chase, Aaron... why did you call me over here?" Erik wondered.

"I saw your conduct in a tofu-eating competition at that party the other night. Beat Nolan Johnson clean with a full 25 bowls to ten. I'm going to warn you, I have a few tofu-eating world titles to my name back home. I thought it might be interesting to challenge you and see how far you can keep up with me for. The time limit is ten minutes, Erik Caine... if you win, I will shake your hand and declare you the better man." Aaron replied.

Erik looked suspiscious: "And if I lose?"

"Don't worry... I won't make you do something overly disgusting. Same for me. You will only have to shake my hand and declare me the better man... though I doubt your pride will be able to sustain such a hit." Aaron smiled. He had the crowd surrounding them both eating out of the palm of his hand. Erik was angered that someone had the nerve to question his pride.

Erik looked at Toby and then back at Aaron: "You're on!"

And so it began. Erik & Aaron both made short work of their first few bowls of tofu.

-xxx-

"Dax! I'm telling you I did _not _come onto Amanda! Shiro just seemed to bring up my past feelings in conversation and I obliged to the invitation to a conversation between men!" Phil pleaded, drawing Dax's ire once he had checked Phil out from the Ryuki dorm wards.

"Still, knowing Shiro's fuse, you should've walked away. Kenzaki had to restrain Shiro after the party and you definitely know that Shiro's going to hold it against you that he's going hungry this week." Dax argued back as the two turned the corner.

"And you also go on about 'Code of Man' and to be honest, it -!" Dax continued, but Phil cut him off.

"What's happening here?" Phil wondered, as he saw Dante Kaien/NEW Den-O, Alexandra Blade/L'arc and Jacob Bryant/Abyss being set upon by two hulking Orphenochs.

"Those guys used to be your friends, Phil! Let's help them!" Dax warned, but Phil was hesitant to move. Knowing he wasn't going to stand around and let fellow Riders get attacked by creatures, Dax summoned his V-Buckle to his waist with the Gargo Vent Deck thrust straight out.

"Henshin!"

Dax slid the Deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Gargo. He immediately used a card in his Emerald Visor.

_Gun Vent!_

EmeraldShot in hand, Dax sprinted towards the Orphenochs and unleashed some firepower, but they turned and clotheslined Dax off his feet, knocking the EmeraldShot clear. The one who actually looked like a kaijin-version of a Rider gripped Dax by the throat hard and dragged Dax to his feet. Snapping out of his hesitation, Phil focused on the Orphenochs and pulled out the Spider Vent Deck.

"Henshin!"

Phil slid the Deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Spider.

_Sword Vent!_

Extremely protective of his best friend, Phil swung the Arach Saber at the Orphenochs. He struck the Rider-like one in the chest and then leapfrogged over him, blasting the other with a sidekick. All of a sudden he saw both The Pack join the fray.

_Heat Vent!_

The Orphenochs were overcome by the flamethrower attack from Daniel 'King' Leon, distracting them from Michael 'Cipher' Torous/Kamen Rider Gokii, who tore through the sky to hit them with his Mega Kick. They then were assaulted by a Swirling Rider Kick from Connor Hughes/Kamen Rider G. Seeing an opportunity, Phil pulled a card from his deck and let the Arach Visor web it up.

_Final Vent!_

Arachnu was summoned from the Mirror World, using his webs to hang one Orphenoch upside down. Phil jumped off Arachnu's shoulders, launched himself into the Orphenoch and flipped him through the air before finally crushing him with the Web Vanish. The Orphenoch then disappeared into a flood of roses. The other Orphenoch had hightailed it.

"That's game." Connor commented as Phil helped Dax to his feet, handing Dax his weapon back. Phil then hesitantly approached Dante Kaien and his friends. He extended his hand.

"Y-you guys okay?" Phil wondered. Dante, a little bewildered by this, slowly took Phil's hand and helped himself up. Dante detached the NEW Den-O Belt from his waist and reverted. Everyone else did as well. It was tense between Phil & Dante for a while before Dante turned, mouthing 'Thanks' before he took off with his friends. Phil looked down for a splitsecond and then returned to the others.

"King... had to know you'd be here." Phil said with a groan.

Leon smirked at this: "And not a moment too soon by the looks of things. Last night's little scuffle definitely did one thing... it boosted your resolve. That's the most motivated I've seen you since I first met you."

"Cut the crap, King... can you tell me anything about the freaks we just fought? It's not that time of year when Orphenochs start thinking like the Brotherhood, is it?" Phil asked.

"I'm glad you asked us." Michael chipped in. "Since we live on the island, we decided not to go to the entrance exams. We prefer the quiet. While everyone else was away, we were attacked by Orphenochs while killing time on the shoreline. Those two very same Orphenochs. The Rose & Arch Orphenochs. Only problem with knowing that they're here... is not knowing _why _they're here."

"Bummer." Connor followed.

"Thanks for the info, guys... and thanks for the help. Looks like a trip to the detectives is in order, Phil." Dax concluded, patting Phil on the chest. With one last contemptful look at the Pack, Phil took off after Dax.

-xxx-

Eight minutes. 40 bowls of tofu between them, and the two rival students Erik Caine & Aaron Hiroshi still looked as if they were not letting up. Erik was feeling ill and stuffed due to how much tofu he had digested, but he refused to stop eating, even though his body was barely willing to withstand any more. And if Aaron was feeling the same way... he was doing a great job of hiding it.

He tossed away his 42nd bowl: "You can stop this at any time, Erik! You just have to declare me the better man!"

Erik wasn't going to entertain that idea: "No chance."

Erik continued to down tofu, interesting the surrounding students further. Which one of these Riders would fall at the last hurdle? Toby held the stopwatch in his hands.

"One minute, ten seconds remaining..." He informed them. This only made both continue to scoff tofu at an accelerated length. It made Toby cringe at how much Erik was actually eating and had eaten.

Time went by. Both Riders still wouldn't let up.

"Thirty seconds..."

Erik hurried his way through five more bowls as did Aaron. The effects of their competition were starting to show.

"Ten seconds..."

The students all counted down from ten as Erik & Aaron sped through the last few bowls.

"3... 2... 1... 0!"

Erik collapsed from exhaustion in his chair, while Aaron calmly slumped backwards.

_"Who won?"_

_"I think these guys pushed past the limit..."_

_"Damn! That was intense... for a _food-eating_ competition..."_

Erik groaned in pain and then let out a loud, powerful burp, which was understandable to most around him. Aaron, in contrast, kept his burp quiet.

"Garren... count up these bowls... let's see if Erik actually kept up with me. Although I'm sure the result isn't in doubt." Aaron requested. Toby did so, going over Erik's bowl count while Kivatas counted Aaron's.

Toby gulped, not being able to believe the number of bowls on Erik's side: "Fifty-four."

The surrounding students gasped at the number, just as Kivatas rested himself on Aaron's shoulder.

"Aaron-kun's bowl count... fifty-four servings of tofu consumed." Kivatas informed them. The students were even _more _shocked: it was a _draw_.

Aaron was slightly surprised: "Well, I never. You actually matched me and kept up with me bowl-for-bowl... what I've been told is true: you _are _something else, Erik Caine."

Erik smiled weakly at this, still clutching his full stomach: "I'd shake your hand for a good fight... but I'm sure you can understand why I can't right now..."

Aaron chuckled a bit at this: "Duly noted. But understand this, Erik Caine... when we find ourselves on opposite sides of the battlefield, you'll be _wishing _for a good fight. Now someone help me up and get me back to my dorm."

A couple of students helped Aaron leave, with Kivatas following straight after. YuKivat checked on Erik, as did Toby.

"Erik, man, you alright?" Toby wondered. Erik nodded and wearily stood up out of the chair.

"Right, back to my dorm for some rest." Erik commented, still tending to his full stomach. "No more tofu for a month... a week at the least."

-xxx-

Down at his dorm room, Dori Nobuya watched old clips of his previous battles in the academy... well, the few that had been recorded.

_Nobuya charged again, leaping up and sending a airborne kick slamming into Erik. Erik toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Erik fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Nobuya shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Erik's arms and stop him. _

_The pair fought for control again – but this time Erik had Nobuya right where he wanted him. He suddenly let his fire fly, bursting into Nobuya with a flying side kick. Nobuya cried out in pain as the attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Erik did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target. _

_Nobuya refused to back down. Quickly bringing out his MakaiBooker he opened fire with several slashes, the pain he inflicted on Erik only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover._

His first battle with Erik at the Towerhacker Stadium, where Erik had surprised him with the first victory. Nobuya studied every move Erik had made during that match like a book, vowing not to make the same mistakes he had done. As the one clip concluded, another came on... that of their disastrous rematch under Frantz's watchful and deceitful eye.

_Nobuya held the Gaia card to his side, surging with the energy provided by the spike in the K-Touch: "HENSHIN!"_

_Kamen Ride: Gaia!_

_Nobuya's messed-up suit changed in the manner of Professor Jaden Stryder's Rider form: Gaia End Form. It stayed like the original for about two seconds and then the corruption got to that suit as well. Energy-filled cracks pulsed throughout the armor, the orbs on his shoulderpads opened up into demonic eyes and his mouthpiece opened up into fangs, allowing Nobuya to roar with the pain of having assumed this form._

_Suddenly, Erik's gut was pierced by two massive tendrils. On the ends of each was a golden flower... more accurately, the Golden Thorns. The tendrils tossed Erik aside and began to stab at him repeatedly. Using the tendrils again, Nobuya pierced Erik's gut once more. _

_Nobuya was enraged even worse than usual and used the Ryuga Strike Vent and Advent Attack Ride cards to send Dragblacker into Erik, but Erik hopped onto Dragblacker's back, ran across it, jumped off and hit Nobuya with a side kick. Erik followed it up by forcing Dragblacker into the floor with a slash-blast before he took out Pandora & the Nega Buster. Erik shot once with the Nega Buster and tossed it into the air, transforming the Pandora Briefcase into a minigun on the ground which Erik used to unleash a major torrent of firepower into Nobuya's chest._

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

_Nobuya desperately tried to end the fight with his finishing attack, but Erik simply used Gilgamesh to punch Nobuya right out of the sky before the kick could connect. Erik took out the Awakening Fuestle, placing it in a slot in YuZanvat's mouth._

_Eternal Waking Up!_

_Erik's body levitated off the ground as the Arms Monsters were all ejected from him, all transforming into chains to bind Nobuya to his spot._

_"MAJESTIC DOMINANCE CRASH!"_

_Every student in the arena watched as Erik descended and smashed into Nobuya's gut with his ultimate finishing attack. The K-Touch finally shut off, cracked and fell into pieces on the floor. Then the Gaia Kamen Ride card ejected from the MakaiDriver, tearing in two. Makai changed back to Nobuya and immediately fainted._

Nobuya was slightly pained by the last few parts: he had repressed the memories of his change into the Complete Form corruption, so the images of him as this _monster _were hard for Nobuya to swallow. The video ended and Nobuya switched off the television, reaching under his bunkbed for a rucksack.

He whipped the top open and looked inside to see the remains of his K-Touch. He then moved to a toolbox by his bedside table, but was interrupted by a knock at his door. Nobuya shuffled away the rucksack under his bed and shut the toolbox, moving towards the door. He opened it to see Amy Crystalline outside his door. She looked exhausted.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Nobuya wondered.

Amy nodded: "This creepy loner keeps following me around, asking me out on a date. He's quite polite, but I've said no and I can't seem to shake him. Would you talk to him? Get him to stop?"

"Where is this so-called 'loner'? I'll do you a favor and deal with him." Nobuya offered.

_"I am not a 'loner', nor am I a creep... I just want to take a very beautiful lady out on a date!"_

Nobuya & Amy both looked over the balcony to see a very well-dressed student with flowers in his hands. Nobuya recognised the student, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder in annoyance.

"You're that Aoi kid... how many times do you have to be told before you take the hint? Being nice gets you nowhere... and neither does persisting! I'm not into all this lovey-dovey crap, but you already have a bad reputation with trying to get the girls you want. A lot of broken relationships have happened on this island since yesterday all due to you. Don't make me into a saint... I hate having to clean up someone else's mess." Nobuya warned. Suddenly, Aoi dropped his flowers and replaced them with something very shocking... the Imperer Vent Deck. The V-Buckle materialised on Aoi's waist.

Nobuya was surprised: "Where'd you get that?"

"It was given to me when I graduated. I was handpicked to have it by Professor Ryker himself. It's an opportunity that Aoi Xavier Frantz will take full advantage of!" Aoi responded, slotting the deck into the V-Buckle, transforming into Imperer.

"Frantz?" Nobuya retorted.

"Oh don't start with that confusion again... I'm not related to the infamous Markus Frantz. My name is a coincidence. This battle however is not."

"A battle, you say? Interesting... if only it makes you shut up and leave Amy alone!" Nobuya replied, placing the MakaiDriver on his waist. He held the Makai card ready.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Makai!_

Nobuya transformed into Makai and hopped over the balcony.

_Spin Vent!_

Aoi armed himself immediately.

_Attack Ride: Zanvat Sword!_

Nobuya followed suit, bringing the bat-adorned sword to his clenched fists. Nobuya was attacking Aoi with all the strength he could bring out, attacking with a series of fast kicks to his opponent. Aoi, however, was more than equal to the challenge, blocking all these attacks effortlessly.

Aoi suddenly swiped the Gazelle Stab across. Nobuya only just managed to duck at the last moment, feeling the rush of air inches above his helmet. He tried a low kick that succeeded in knocking the annoying general back but he remained very much in the fight. His weapon began to crackle with energy as he aimed it forward.

His eyes widening in shock, Nobuya knew what was coming. Immediately he dove to the side as the Gazelle Stab unloaded its energy upon the conflicted IXA dormer. A direct hit was dodged, the blast striking the ground where he had stood only a second before.

However he was still caught in the blast, his entire body violently shaken as he crashed back against the far wall. Aoi was already there, preparing to bring the Gazelle Stab down on top of him. Nobuya avoided the double drill and backflipped to a distance away from Aoi. He reached into the Card Holder and pulled out what appeared to be a blank card with the words 'FINAL RIDE' on the back. Nobuya remembered what that card did.

_Then suddenly, a familiar figure came in, launching Rider Kicks where he saw fit. The blobs seemed to be taken aback by this interference. The culprit then stopped before the four Riders._

_"That's..." Amanda began._

_"Hyper Kabuto!" Shiro finished for her, recognising the crimson armor. Erik's eyes shifted to the belt that Hyper Kabuto was wearing... the MakaiDriver._

_"Nobuya!" Erik exclaimed. Nobuya looked back for one second and then turned his attention back to the blobs._

_Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!_

_With his right leg fully charged, Nobuya hit the sky and blasted the blobs with the Hyper Kick. He then swiftly inserted a new card into the MakaiDriver as his boot connected._

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

_Nobuya spun around and sped off towards Erik and his friends, grabbing them along the way. Debris ripped up the ground below them as they disappeared into the void that the blast from Nobuya's Hyper Kick had created._

"Time for some heavy duty firepower!" Nobuya declared, slotting the card into the MakaiDriver.

_Final Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Chalice!_

Nobuya flashed from Makai into Wild Chalice, armed with the Wild Rouser.

_Final Attack Ride: Chalice!_

Nobuya pulled back on the Wild Rouser and blasted Aoi with the Wild Shot finisher, but Aoi had activated his Advent card, summoning his Zelle horde to overrun Nobuya.

-xxx-

"Man, that was amazing! I didn't think you were going to eat as much as Hiroshi was..." Toby commented as he & Erik passed the IXA dorm grounds on the way back to the Den-O dorm.

"It definitely wasn't for the lack of trying that I couldn't beat him... but I'm going to regret this in the morning!" Erik replied back.

YuKivat flapped around: "Erik-san! Look!"

Erik & Toby both looked in the direction YuKivat's wing was pointing in. Erik was confused as his gaze was focused entirely on the all-too-familiar suit of Kamen Rider Imperer.

"Great. First, the Dragon Dopant and now Imperer? My term just gets better and better. Best not take any chances. YuKivat!" Erik said, annoyed.

_Biting!_

The YuKivat Belt appeared around Erik's waist while Toby inserted his Change Ace into the Garren Buckle and let the belt expand around his waist.

"Henshin!"

Erik crystallised into Kamen Rider Yusei.

"Henshin!"

Toby flipped the lever on the Garren Buckle, revealing the diamond emblem.

_Turn Up!_

Toby transformed into Kamen Rider Garren. Both Riders then rushed onto IXA dorm grounds, right into the oncoming Zelle horde. The Zelles advanced, but Toby was more than ready for them. He performed a series of blasts on one of them before moving into a low spinning sweep-shot and knocking it to the ground.

As he stood up, another two rushed at him. Toby rolled in between them and kicked both of them away together. One of them came at him again, but was instantly lifted into the air by Toby and shot into the path of the other one.

_Stardust Saber!_

Erik went into Stardust Form and held the Stardust Saber ready, forcing Aoi to prepare to defend himself.

"Enjoy prison?" Erik yelled, raising the Stardust Saber. Aoi came under attack from Erik, who wasted no time in slamming a devastating flurry of slashes into Aoi's body. He then ducked down into a split-legged leg-sweep, knocking Aoi to the ground. He decided to use this to his advantage, and dived down to attack.

However, Aoi suddenly lit up the Gazelle Stab, allowing it to spin furiously. Erik landed on the edge of the drills and cut his arms. He was knocked clear, and rolled to the side. Erik's Stardust Saber appeared in his hand again, and he quickly leapt up again, slamming the Stardust Saber down onto Aoi.

Aoi then turned the tables, Erik defending himself against a flurry of attacks from his opponent. He was determined to prove that what goes around comes around as he got though, and performed a swift roundhouse kick to Aoi's side, followed by a strong uppercut to Aoi's gut.

Aoi stumbled backwards, but suddenly fired off a lightning blast from his Gazelle Stab, striking Erik and flooring him furiously. Aoi took a step forward, and then fired again. Erik quickly brought the Stardust Saber up and blocked it. The surge of energy was successfully deflected, and Erik took the opportunity to charge forwards. Erik then slammed the Stardust Saber into Aoi's helmet.

_Stardust Bite!_

Erik jumped in for the Stardust Shot Splitter, but was taken out by an unseen force... one that was moving very fast.

_**"Oh, not good!"**_

"What is it, Negataros?"

_**"Forgive me for repeating myself... but we've got an unwanted visitor."**_

This unwanted visitor made himself known immediately: it was an Orphenoch, more specifically the Wolf Orphenoch. The beast attacked anything with a heartbeat. Erik was taken down again, forcing Ziggy out of him. Aoi felt the wrath of the Orphenoch, being bashed against the IXA dorm building. Nobuya was punched in the gut and kicked over. Toby and the Zelles were floored.

**"You all are in for the worst nightmare of your lives! The Orphenochs are coming and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" **The Orphenoch growled.

"So, you guys are planning to be tribute acts to the Oni? Sorry, we have that angle covered. You guys won't succeed!" Nobuya declared.

The Wolf Orphenoch snarled at this: **"The Oni are nothing compared to us. This is far worse than anything the Oni could conjure up! We will swallow your world... and spit it out!"**

With that, he rushed in and assaulted Nobuya once again, sending claw shots and kicks into Kamen Rider Makai's gut, forcefully reverting him to Makai form. He jumped onto the balcony and grabbed Amy, causing Nobuya some alarm. The Orphenoch took off really fast with Amy kicking and yelling in his grip. Nobuya used a card.

_Attack Ride: Side Basshar!_

Now with Kamen Rider Kaixa's personal combat bike, Nobuya gave chase, while Erik & Toby confronted Aoi. Erik reached down and forcefully removed the Imperer Deck from the V-Buckle. His angry expression was turned to confused relief once he realised it wasn't Frantz underneath the Imperer suit.

"Who the heck are you?" Erik demanded, reverting to human form. Toby did likewise. Aoi got up to his feet and extended his hand.

"Aoi Xavier Frantz... nice to meet your acquaintance, Erik Caine."

Erik was irked: "Great. A student who shares the same name as my enemy _and_ has the Imperer Deck. Not to mention he already knows my name... although I'm not surprised given that so many other students know it already. Tell me... why do you have the Imperer Deck?"

Aoi took the Deck back: "Like I was saying to Makai before he rudely interrupted me, it was given to me when I graduated. I was handpicked to have it by Professor Jack Ryker himself. I'm going to assume that everyone else is going to assume its because of my surname. Trust me... I didn't want to be labelled like the last guy you had problems with."

Toby's PDA beeped, causing Erik to swing his head around, just as Aoi decided to leave.

Passing Erik, he whispered: "You have a hell of a girlfriend in Christina Hearts, I hear... would be a shame for you to lose her."

Erik was mentally shaken by those words, as Aoi left. He then focused on the PDA's message.

_Tobe. Erik._

_Head down to Raz's office ASAP. It's to do with the Orphenochs._

_Dax._

"How did Dax know about the Orphenochs?" Erik wondered aloud.

"The Wolf did say something about an invasion." Toby chipped in.

Erik nodded: "Let's head over to Raz's. We may be able to shed some light on what's happening."

-xxx-

Nobuya caught up to the Wolf Orphenoch on Ichimonji Heights and began fighting him as Amy ran away as soon as she was out of the Orphenoch's grip. The Wolf Orphenoch ran in first, punching his claws forward, but Nobuya caught them and flipped the beast onto his back with ease. The kaijin attempted to take down Nobuya again using heavy ferocity.

_Attack Ride: ZECT Kunai!_

Nobuya equipped the ZECT Kunai Dagger and counterattacked. The Wolf Orphenoch swung his leg, but Nobuya blocked it and aimed a kick. The Orphenoch managed to block the kick with his free claw. The creature then unsheathed two grey swords from his back.

Wolf Orphenoch aimed at Nobuya's feet and tossed the swords like boomerangs. Nobuya roared out in pain as the swords rapidly cut at his boots, forcing him to leap out of the way. Wolf Orphenoch charged in again from one side, and Nobuya from the other.

The two exchanged blows, with Wolf Orphenoch trying to block Nobuya's attacks. It wasn't easy: Nobuya was a determined Kamen Rider on the wrong side of pissed off and was therefore displaying much more strength and force. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs.

He attempted to catch Nobuya by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. He staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Wolf Orphenoch's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. Wolf Orphenoch stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance.

He turned around, ready for another round. Nobuya moved in, but Wolf Orphenoch quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught him offguard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Wolf Orphenoch's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

_"That did it..." _Nobuya thought, his hand moving towards the Final Attack Ride card in the Card Holder. But he took too long and the Orphenoch recovered, unleashing a brutal assault on Nobuya that floored him. But Nobuya wouldn't be alone for long, as a stranger in a white coat swiftly jumped over him and slammed a flying sidekick into the Orphenoch's chest.

**"You dare!" **The Orphenoch grunted. Removing his motorcycle helmet, the stranger was revealed to be Professor Takeshi Tanaka.

"You..." Nobuya groaned in recognition, trying to find his feet. Saying nothing, Tanaka reached into his jacket for a buckle... that looked like a Decadriver, known as the Lightdriver. He strapped it onto his waist and opened the buckle. He lifted up a card from the RideBooker-like holder at his side, known as the LightBooker.

"Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride..._

He slotted the card in and flipped the buckle shut.

_...Light Decade!_

Tanaka transformed into a white-and-gold version of Decade, with ruby red eyes. After the transformation, everything was a blur to Nobuya as Light Decade and the Orphenoch fought. Light Decade crashed the golden LightBooker into the Orphenoch every chance he got and completely overpowered him. With the Wolf Orphenoch on the ropes, Tanaka decided to finish it as quickly as it began, inserting his Final Attack Ride card into the Lightdriver.

_Final Attack Ride: Light Decade!_

Tanaka's suit lit up, the light blinding both Nobuya and the Wolf Orphenoch. Tanaka hit the skyline and attacked the Orphenoch with his finisher, the Decade Daybreak. The Orphenoch was sent sailing off of Ichimonji Heights right into the ocean. Looking out if the beast had survived, Tanaka looked out into the ocean and then looked up, noticing on one of the satellite islands, a large building had been erected. Nobuya stood up and looked at it too. Large letters on the side spelled out 'NEXT'.

"Great... this can't be good..." Tanaka commented.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Right, we're off and running with the Orphenochs! A small detail here: I felt as though I didn't give them enough credit as antagonists, judging by their less-than-frequent appearances in TKR and AKR Term 1, so I thought I'd give them a whirl as bad guys here! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Jack Ryker calls an emergency assembly to inform the students of the NEXT company's presence on the island, which still bothers Tanaka to no end! The Orphenochs kidnap Riders after a battle, leaving Eddie with nothing but a Memory-less Accel Driver and not an ally left to help him! Also, Erik runs into trouble with Christina! Xtreme Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**He is known as the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Wake Up!_

_"Taichi-san, Doug-kun! Defend the academy from these Oni! I'll deal with Jyunichi!"_

_**His legacy is unquestionable...**_

_"__I had respect; that's why everyone believes I'm the best. But if you have no respect, nobody will respect you back. We all know advancing to the second tournament won't come by fear. That is a hard crystal to smash."_

_"Looking back the only thing I'd change would be my friends dying and my turning robotic, but apart from that, I think everything's gone pretty well. I'm really sad to say goodbye to the Academy, but I know I'm moving onto bigger things. In the second Tournament and all the small competitions before that... I intend to make this academy proud. I may not be here, but I'm always with you and I'm pushing you further towards your goals. I'd like to thank you all for your time, I'd like to thank the professors and staff for three years of hard work and lastly, all of the friends I've gathered in the past year. Without you, I wouldn't have made it to this point. Arigato."_

_"You've matured since I first met you, Eddie... and as your adopted big brother, you've made me proud. I hope I see you at the tournament."_

_**Kagemarou...**_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_We are flying on wings in winter sky with fire burning deep inside_

_We are warriors of endless time forever and on_

_On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite_

_The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_A land unknown we come so far_

_We ride the night till morning star_

_When colours fade to black and white_

_Your eyes come to sight_

_With the vision of a great divide_

_You turn towards the other side_

_You think you run but you can't hide_

_The dead can not ride_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_Over high seas and mountains_

_We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon we ride_

_**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER - KAGEMAROU TRILOGY!**_

_**Featuring Kamen Rider Kagemarou in:**_

_**1 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Enter Kagemarou!**_

_**2 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: The Dog-Faced Samurai!**_

_**and**_

_**3 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: For the Future!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	4. This is a Trial

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 4: This is a Trial.**

"Alright, settle down, students! I'm sure there is a lot of chatter about the building that has sprung from one of our neighboring islands. I am here to set the record straight, as it's only right you all know what's occuring." Professor Ryker began, as students filed into the assembly hall for the emergency assembly. Erik & Toby ran into Dax & Phil on the way in.

"Erik, Tobe. Did you get my message?" Dax wondered.

Erik nodded: "Yeah. We'll head down to the office after this. Do you guys know what's going on with this emergency assembly?"

"Not a damn thing." Phil responded. A few more late students passed the group by.

Toby patted Erik on the shoulder: "We won't find out anything by standing here. Let's go."

"Students, the building on that neighboring island is owned and operated by the company known as 'NEXT'. I was called yesterday by one of their managers telling me of their imminent arrival to evaluate their investment. As such, it is my duty to tell you that you will all be under scrutiny from NEXT. They will be watching you. All I can say is, please, stay away from that building unless someone from NEXT offers you an appointment... and even then I don't recommend going." Ryker continued. Professor Tanaka stood by, trying to shake his earlier uneasiness. And it wasn't helping that Professor Ryker was worried about them too.

-xxx-

"Alright, students. It's the first few Clock Up classes of the new term and we're going to get you on the path of integrating Clock Up into your suits. Today will be the last practical examination. Alright, first to enter the Clock Up room will be... Phil Friendly of Ryuki dorm and Shiro Ryozaki of Blade dorm." Professor Rally introduced. Phil was trembling in shock at that announcement: he knew Shiro would fight to kill.

_"That's goddamn suicide!" _Phil heard someone yell.

"Now, I am aware of what occurred at the Ryuki dorm party last night... this will be a great chance for you two to blow off some steam. You have five minutes to get ready." Rally added. Amanda was straight at Shiro's side.

"You so much as _attempt _to kill him, Shiro and we're done, you understand?" Amanda warned Shiro.

Shiro was flabbergasted at this: "You'd break us up over _Spider_?"

Amanda nodded: "I'm serious, Shiro... no killing. Now go blow off that steam, get it out of your system and be done with it!"

Shiro, noticing the seriousness in Amanda's voice and eyes, slowly nodded. God, did he hate Phil right now. Shiro's scowl was replaced by a troubled stare as he clipped on the Yu-Ki Belt. Phil, while reluctant to fight Shiro, thrust out the Spider Vent Deck, summoning the V-Buckle to his waist. Shiro hit the button on the Belt.

"Henshin."

_Hijack Form!_

"Henshin!"

Phil & Shiro transformed into Spider & Yu-Ki respectively, stepping into the Clock Up chamber. Professor Rally closed the chamber's door and headed over to the console, flipping several switches.

"This battle begins as soon as I hit the Clock Up switch." Rally spoke into the microphone. She flipped one more switch.

_Clock Up!_

In the space of hyperspeed, Phil & Shiro stood across from one another. Shiro stared up in surprise as Phil took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Shiro full force, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

"I'm going to completely dismember you." said Shiro. "That'll teach you that no means no."

"Enough of the small talk, Shiro!" Phil shot back. "I was _not _coming onto your girlfriend. I know that no means no! You're the one who brought up the past and wouldn't let it die. You're like a spoiled child!"

"Spoiled children can't kill!"

With that, Shiro suddenly jumped, pressing on Phil's arms and using that to lift himself up. The enraged Ryozaki brother slammed a kick straight into Phil's face, sending him reeling backwards. Phil tried to shake off the disorientation but Shiro was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his shoulder. Phil flew backwards, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

"You really think you have what it takes to beat me, you worthless piece of trash?" Shiro chortled. "You're a joke of a Kamen Rider, Friendly. The only reason you're still around is because of Komodo! You're a burden to that guy!"

"Never question my friendship with Dax! He's like my brother... and Amanda is like my sister! And when you crap on one of us, you crap on all of us!"

Shiro charged again, leaping up and sending a airborne kick slamming into his enemy. Phil toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Phil fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Shiro shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Phil's arms and stop him. The pair fought for control again – but this time Phil had Shiro right where he wanted him.

He suddenly let his rage break out, bursting into Shiro with a Rider Kick. Shiro groaned in pain as the attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back. Phil did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target. Shiro refused to back down.

Quickly bringing out his Savage Gasher he opened fire with a weaker variant of the Hell's Fire End, the pain he inflicted on Phil only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover.

_Sword Vent!_

Phil summoned his Arach Saber and emitted a shockwave of his own, heading straight for Shiro. However Shiro was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more shots. As the two Riders met again, Phil was quick to land several hard strikes with his Saber. Shiro was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Phil's arm.

Phil lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Shiro's side but Shiro refused to budge. He just took the offense as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Phil eventually let out an involuntary yelp that let Shiro know he had the upper hand. The pain in Phil's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his Saber, which is exactly what Shiro had wanted.

A sharp kick upwards sent the Arach Saber flying out of Phil's hand, and Shiro was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the Saber in midair and descended back down, striking Phil with his own weapon and the Savage Gasher at the same time. Phil stumbled back towards a tree, and Shiro saw his chance, spearing the Arach Saber forward.

Phil's agonised cry of excruciating pain was deafening as the Arach Saber pierced his arm, pinning him up against the wall of the Clock Up chamber. Shiro grinned and took the Savage Gasher back in hand, along with his Rider Pass. Amanda watched on the screen from the outside.

"Shiro, stop!" She cried. But her angered boyfriend could not hear her, as he was consumed by his hatred for Phil.

"You won't dare ever interfere with my relationships again, Friendly... I'll make sure of that!" Shiro declared, placing the Rider Pass in front of his SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

Shiro let the blade of the Savage Gasher charge up with flames, preparing for the ultimate Hell's Fire End attack. Shiro slammed the weapon onto the floor, sending the inferno straight at Phil, striking him directly in the chest. Phil's costume shredded and blood trickled out. Phil slumped to the floor in pain, but as Shiro began to walk away, Phil stood right back up.

"Hey, Shiro... you _missed_." Phil taunted, causing Shiro to turn around in anger and initiate his Full Charge once more. The Hell's Fire End exploded Phil off the ground, slamming hard into the ceiling of the chamber. Phil struggled as his helmet was blown off and he began bleeding from the mouth.

_"Ryozaki! Enough of this!"_

Shiro ignored Rally over the intercomm and methodically approached Phil, with the Savage Gasher raised. In panic, Rally rapidly flipped several switches.

_Clock Over!_

Superspeed ended, but Shiro was still standing over Phil. Phil stared at Shiro with a bloody face, slumped against the wall. Amanda pried open the chamber's door and ran inside, standing between Shiro & Phil's beaten carcass.

"Did you not listen to me? I told you not to kill him. You're a lying bastard!" Amanda yelled, shoving Shiro back.

Shiro just shrugged without a hint of remorse: "No, I'm not... he's still alive. Barely."

With that, Shiro left the chamber. Amanda shot a dirty look in Kenzaki's direction, who nodded and followed after his brother. Amanda turned to Phil once more and crouched down to his bloody face.

"A.. Amanda?" Phil asked weakly. Amanda reached down and clasped his hand hard, worried for Phil's health.

"Phil... I'm here." Amanda told him. She began to cry. And it wasn't hard for Phil to notice.

"I'll b-be alright, Amanda... don't worry about m-me. Y-you should... probably get Sh-Shiro to... c-calm down. I d-didn't mean to piss him off. But thr-through all this fighting, I finally realised something..." Phil stuttered, almost choking on his words.

Amanda continued to cry: "What?"

Phil painfully lifted his head: "...I still love you."

Amanda let a smile appear on her face as several more tears dropped from her eyes. Her free hand stroked Phil's bloody cheek.

"Then I'm here for you, Phil." Amanda responded before she helped the academy paramedics load Phil onto a stretcher.

-xxx-

"I just got a message from Amanda. She's with Phil at the Ryuki dorm medical wing... something about Shiro going out of control during Clock Up class." Erik said to Toby as they walked down to the Blade dorm.

"Must be something to do with that fight at the party. Amanda did say if Shiro so much as scratched Phil they'd be over. It'd be interesting to see if Shiro lets her go that easy." Toby replied.

Erik shrugged: "I know Amanda better than anyone... she won't be dragged into anything."

As they turned the corner, they saw Raz as Double CycloneJoker & Eddie as Skull fighting with Riotroopers, overseen by several trenchcoat-clad men with 'NEXT' written across their backs in a logo. Eddie kicked over a pair of Riotroopers with a roundhouse before loading up the Skull Magnum with the Skull Memory, blasting them to bits with the Maximum Drive.

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

"Joker Extreme!" Raz announced, destroying his opponents with the half-and-half Rider Kick. The NEXT examiners took more notes and began applauding.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen... we hope to see you down at the NEXT island center whenever you're available to pick up your evaluations." One examiner said before they left. Raz & Eddie reset their Drivers and ejected the Gaia Memories, changing back into their human appearances.

Erik grasped Raz's hand: "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. Feels weird the NEXT guys came all this way to evaluate us... and something tells me that feeling is going to bite us in the ass." Raz replied.

"The best thing we can do is wait for them to reveal their motives for coming to the island. They might be completely innocent." Eddie suggested.

"Can't be _completely_... but you never know in these situations. What the hell?" Toby retorted as Kamen Rider Accel suddenly burst onto the scene, crashing backfirst into a tree, dropping the Engine Blade. The Accel Memory popped out of the Driver and Rito Inukaze changed back to human form. He was soonafter followed by the Rose & Arch Orphenochs, along with the Cobra Orphenoch, the Rhino Orphenoch and their leader, the Wolf Orphenoch.

"These guys again?" Eddie moaned as pulled out the Skull Memory. Raz loaded up the Double Driver with the Joker Memory as Fang dropped in. Erik called for YuKivat and Toby loaded the Garren Buckle with his Change Ace.

_Fang!_

_Skull!_

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

_Fang! Joker!_

_Skull!_

_Castling Eternia!_

_Turn Up! Fusion Jack!_

A massive fight ensued as Rito collected himself on the floor.

With animalistic ferocity provided by the Fang Memory, Raz jumped into the Rose & Arch Orphenochs with his Arm Saber equipped. He scratched at the eyes of the Arch Orphenoch before turning back to the Rose Orphenoch and letting him have a taste of the Arm Saber. Raz pressed down on the horn of the Fang Memory twice, summoning the Shoulder Saber. He detached it from his shoulder and used it like a sword on the Rose Orphenoch before tossing it like a boomerang at the Arch Orphenoch.

Eddie went toe-to-toe with the Rhino Orphenoch, dodging its many gore attacks and countering them with his Skull Magnum. The Rhino Orphenoch charged and Eddie leapfrogged into a frontflip, shooting the beast every step of the way over. Eddie then tossed the Skull Magnum in the air and began a flurry combo of punches and kicks to the Rhino Orphenoch that continued until the weapon ended up in Eddie's hand. Eddie withdrew the Skull Memory and switched the weapon to Maximum Mode with it. Eddie pulled the creature in close and turned it to dust with a close-range Skull Banisher attack.

Toby used his flight capabilities to keep the Cobra Orphenoch at bay, shooting at the monster with the Garren Rouser before slashing at it with the gun's Jack Form extension blade. Toby swiped through the Gemini Rouse card, forcing the Orphenoch to deal with two Garrens at the same time, which was impossible for the beast. The creature became frustrated by the clone's attacks, distracted long enough for Toby to ascend into the air for the Burning Shot. The Orphenoch went down in an inferno of blue flames from Garren's signature attack.

"Back for more, I see." Erik said as the Wolf Orphenoch charged him, tasting a swift strike from Erik's demonic Darkness Edge Eternia. But the Orphenoch was right back up, putting its agility to good use. Erik's hefty weapon was unable to hit the Orphenoch leader. Then suddenly, the Orphenoch unleashed a grenade-like projectile that exploded into a storm of electricity. Erik & the other Riders were badly electrocuted and forced to human form on the ground.

**"That was quite quick, Gyro." **The Rose Orphenoch told the Wolf Orphenoch.

Gyro nodded: **"Yes, Draig, they all went down like a sack of bricks. Leave one of them, Taurin. The rest we can take for experimentation."**

**"Got it, Gyro-sama." **The Arch Orphenoch acknowledged. Gyro approached Eddie and picked up the idle Skull Memory, along with the Lost Driver from Eddie's waist. Eddie frowned in pain as the Orphenoch strapped the Driver to its waist and inserted the Memory.

**"Henshin."**

_Skull!_

The Wolf Orphenoch transformed into Kamen Rider Skull and kicked Eddie over near Rito, who quickly slid him the Accel Driver and scrambled for the Accel Memory. But it was too late, as he was kicked unconscious by Draig and carried off along with the others, who were also rendered unconscious by Taurin's viscous treatment. Eddie's aching body was barely able to move as Taurin placed the Accel Memory in Rito's pocket.

"Rito!" Eddie called out. But his call wasn't heard as Rito was no longer there. Eddie looked at the Accel Driver and picked it up by the handlebar, managing to get his battered body up to verticality. He knew that without the Accel Memory, the Driver was useless. Eddie began running through the woods away from the Blade dorm. YuKivat silently flapped after him, disorientated from the grenade.

_"You've matured since I first met you, Eddie... and as your adopted big brother, you've made me proud. I hope I see you at the tournament."_

"Yeah, right..." Eddie cursed under his breath. "...I couldn't even defend my friends. I let you down, Augen."

Eddie, with the Accel Driver and Engine Blade in hands, ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that the Orphenochs had just captured his friends, along with Rito. And he felt so powerless to stop them, as the Wolf Orphenoch now had possession of the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory. He ran for the better part of an hour, eventually making his way through Joji Forest, coming across a concerned Jax Shirogane, who was leant up against a tree.

"Jax..." Eddie muttered.

"What happened?" Jax wondered with concern, noticing the scratch marks that pierced Eddie's Blade dorm jacket.

"The Orphenochs. They've kidnapped my friends. I managed to get away with the Accel Driver, but without the Accel Memory, it's useless. I can't help them." Eddie explained.

Jax shook her head: "Maybe not completely useless."

She tossed him a stopwatch-like device, which had a Gaia Memory poking out from the bottom of it.

"Maximum Counter... Trial Memory. I've known of Rito for a while. He came to the Academy figuring being a big-shot could weasel his way to any type of Rider gear he wanted, when the Accel System isn't enough. He seemed to make no friends, so I devised a reward for when he actually made a friend of his own. That would be you now. When Rito was ready to start being a social person and let go of his thieving nature, I planned to give him this. But it seems desperate times call for desperate measures." Jax told him.

Eddie nodded: "Thank you, Jax... maybe I can do it now. Maybe I can defeat the Orphenochs..."

"No 'maybe' about it, Eddie. I've heard about your kinship towards Kagemarou and he always told others of his wish to see you be able to rely on yourself. Make your Niisan proud. I will join you as soon as I can." Jax encouraged. Eddie smiled at this determination and turned towards where he came from. Along the way, he was joined by Dori Nobuya.

"Nobuya!" Eddie retorted in defense.

"You're going to fight the Orphenochs that invaded, aren't you? Today must be your lucky day because I'm not letting you go alone. They tried to take Amy Crystalline too... and I will fight to make sure they never take her again. Not to mention Yusei. I need to fight him once more and get my revenge." Nobuya responded, holding his hand out. Eddie hesitantly clasped it in alliance and the two Riders took off. They were being watched as they walked in the direction from where Eddie had come. It was Professor Takeshi Tanaka, with Lightdriver in hand.

_"At least we've got two students ready to stand up to the Orphenochs..." _He thought to himself before he followed.

-xxx-

_"Others got kidnapped by Orphenochs. Could use all the help I could get. If you're coming, I'll be down at Ichimonji Heights. Eddie."_

Amanda clicked off the PDA and put it away as she held onto Phil's hand in the Ryuki dorm wards. He was all hooked up to monitor his heart rate, which remained steady. His face was still a mess from Shiro's beating.

He spoke up: "Who was that, babe?"

"It was Eddie. He said something about the others getting kidnapped by Orphenochs and needing backup." Amanda explained.

Phil patted her on the arm weakly: "Go. Eddie needs you. I'll be okay... and I'll be waiting for you."

Amanda slightly nodded and leaned forward to kiss Phil's cheek before she headed for the door.

-xxx-

**"How long must we wait, Draig, before the jet comes to pick us up?" **Gyro asked his henchmen. Rito struggled as he awoke, causing Taurin to push down on Rito's side with his foot.

The Rose Orphenoch shook his head: **"No idea."**

**"Well, it better get here soon... or these guys aren't gonna' be well enough for the tests!" **Taurin commented as looked at the Orphenochs' unconscious cargo. Soon enough, Eddie & Nobuya both arrived to confront the Orphenochs, who all stomped in front of the prisoners.

**"So he's the only help you could get? Pathetic!" **The Cobra Orphenoch taunted. Eddie's eyes were locked on the Wolf Orphenoch.

"Gyro... I will defeat you." Eddie promised, pointing at the Wolf Orphenoch.

Gyro couldn't help but laugh: "You? A helpless Rider with no power. You forget that I still hold your Lost Driver in my hands!"

"No, not as Skull today... but Accel Trial!" Eddie declared, causing Rito to go wide-eyed: he still had the Accel Memory in his pocket.

"Whatever. Give my regards to the fallen Orphenochs in Hell!" Gyro concluded, placing the Lost Driver on his waist. He slotted in the Skull Memory.

_Skull!_

Gyro transformed into Kamen Rider Skull. Gyro raised the Skull Magnum. Eddie focused himself and placed the Accel Driver on his waist. The belt clipped together at the back. He raised the new Maximum Counter Trial Memory Jax had given him and flipped it out.

"Hen... shin!" Eddie called, slotting the Trial Memory into the Accel Driver and revving the handlebar a few times.

_Trial!_

The lights on the top half of the Trial Memory flashed from one to the other in the order of red-yellow-green. Eddie stood still letting the new, sleeker Accel suit engulf him. Accel was now blue with orange eyes, looking more like a motocross rider.

"Henshin!" Nobuya yelled out, inserting the Makai card into the MakaiDriver.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya transformed and found himself outgunned by the Rose & Arch Orphenochs.

"You can't stop me! You're a lone maggot!" Gyro yelled at Eddie, extracting the Skull Memory from the Skull Magnum.

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

"And you're the second person who's stolen my Lost Driver... remember this: the first got put down!" Eddie responded, flipping the Trial Memory back to its Maximum Counter mode and pressing the button at the side, beginning the timer. Suddenly, Eddie became a blur to Gyro as the Orphenoch shot off the Skull Banisher attack, but Eddie dodged it in superspeed. Eddie moved in close, batted the Skull Magnum out of Gyro's hands and began kicking the hell out of the Orphenoch. A flurry of kicks bashed against Gyro's armor before Eddie twisted around and clicked the button on the Trial Memory once more, stopping the timer at 9.9 seconds. Rito sat in awe of the Trial Memory's awesome power.

_Trial! Maximum Drive!_

"As Rito would say... your goal is despair... in 9.9 seconds!" Eddie announced, bringing a grin to Rito's face. The Skull armor exploded off Gyro's body, with Eddie speeding up to catch the Lost Driver out of the air. But the battle was far from over, as Gyro shapeshifted into the Wolf Orphenoch. Eddie sped up again, gripping the Engine Blade from the ground and releasing Rito from his binds, along with the rest of his friends.

**"Fine! We'll kill you all right here... as Orphenochs! You have the attention of those infinitely your greater!"** Gyro threatened, as all the Riders took their stances. Jax dropped in as Eddie reverted to human form, with fedora in hand. He handed the Accel Driver and Maximum Counter Trial Memory to Rito.

Rito smirked: "Thanks, Ed... looks like I owe you."

"Help me take these guys out!" Eddie suggested. Rito nodded and everyone focused on the Orphenochs.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

_Castling Eternia!_

_Dusk!_

_Cyclone! Joker!_

_Accel!_

_Skull!_

_Turn Up! Fusion Jack!_

But the Riders wouldn't get a chance to attack, as a blinding light made a beeline for their opponents. The Rhino Orphenoch fell victim to the Decade Daybreak finisher... of Kamen Rider Light Decade.

**"You!" **The Wolf Orphenoch angrily retorted. Light Decade said nothing, instead switching the Lightbooker to Sword mode.

_Final Attack Ride: Light Decade!_

Light Decade lit up into a blinding light once more, rushing for Gyro, looking to take the Orphenoch's head off. Luckily for the Orphenochs at that time, the helicopter they spoke about arrived. Moving in tune with the helicopter's propellers, the Cobra Orphenoch threw himself in the way of his boss, sacrificing himself to the attack as his brethren escaped.

**"We'll finish this another time, Light Decade!" **Gyro growled as the helicopter took the remaining Orphenochs away from the battle scene. Erik and the others stood in awe of Light Decade, who detransformed into Professor Takeshi Tanaka. Everybody except Nobuya was surprised by his identity as Amanda arrived.

"Before you all start asking questions, I'm going to suggest that you just go back to your dorms and stay out of this. I shall deal with the Orphenochs from now on... this is not something you should get involved in." Tanaka warned.

Erik stepped forward: "Professor, not for nothing, do you know who you're talking to? I've fought with the worst who've come to destroy this academy and the world in my first year... the Orphenochs are nothing. We can face them."

"I know _exactly _who you are, Erik Caine... Kamen Rider Yusei. And I agree: you could take all the Orphenochs on with your drive and determination. I still think you should stay out of this. They are close to unleashing their secret weapon and not even you will be able to contain it. Only I can stop this threat... because facing it means stepping into the abyss. And I will not risk the lives of the top students at the academy to put it down!" Tanaka explained.

"Secret weapon?" Raz wondered.

Tanaka shook his head: "I will say no more. Do not follow me, nor ask me questions. Go home. Now."

-xxx-

Erik realised something was wrong with Christina the moment he walked into the dorm cafeteria.

"Hey, babe, I haven't seen you for weeks... you okay?" Erik asked in worry.

Unfortunately, Christina's hateful expression didn't falter: "Why did you cheat on me?"

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Right, apologies, people. I've been dealing with some personal issues lately, that's why this took so long and may be a little rushed, but I'm back at least! Hey, Erik... you're in trouble!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Erik has some explaining to do after Christina accuses him of cheating on her, with Aoi Xavier Frantz lurking in the background to comfort Christina! Raz & Eddie continue to investigate Professor Tanaka's connection to the Orphenochs against his wishes, leading to a confrontation with Taurin and Draig! Rito & Harbinger are set upon by Kamen Rider Raven once more and Dax confronts Shiro about Phil's injuries, leading to a fight! Toby tries to comfort Erik throughout their lessons, which leads to conflict with Professor Liger! Xtreme Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**He is known as the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Wake Up!_

_"Taichi-san, Doug-kun! Defend the academy from these Oni! I'll deal with Jyunichi!"_

_**His legacy is unquestionable...**_

_"__I had respect; that's why everyone believes I'm the best. But if you have no respect, nobody will respect you back. We all know advancing to the second tournament won't come by fear. That is a hard crystal to smash."_

_"Looking back the only thing I'd change would be my friends dying and my turning robotic, but apart from that, I think everything's gone pretty well. I'm really sad to say goodbye to the Academy, but I know I'm moving onto bigger things. In the second Tournament and all the small competitions before that... I intend to make this academy proud. I may not be here, but I'm always with you and I'm pushing you further towards your goals. I'd like to thank you all for your time, I'd like to thank the professors and staff for three years of hard work and lastly, all of the friends I've gathered in the past year. Without you, I wouldn't have made it to this point. Arigato."_

_"You've matured since I first met you, Eddie... and as your adopted big brother, you've made me proud. I hope I see you at the tournament."_

_**Kagemarou...**_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_We are flying on wings in winter sky with fire burning deep inside_

_We are warriors of endless time forever and on_

_On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite_

_The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_A land unknown we come so far_

_We ride the night till morning star_

_When colours fade to black and white_

_Your eyes come to sight_

_With the vision of a great divide_

_You turn towards the other side_

_You think you run but you can't hide_

_The dead can not ride_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_Over high seas and mountains_

_We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon we ride_

_**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER - KAGEMAROU TRILOGY!**_

_**Featuring Kamen Rider Kagemarou in:**_

_**1 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Enter Kagemarou!**_

_**2 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: The Dog-Faced Samurai!**_

_**and**_

_**3 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: For the Future!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	5. The Faces of Despair

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 5: The Faces of Despair.**

"What? Cheating? You'd actually think I'd do something like that? Christina, what is wrong with you?" Erik responded, shocked by Christina's accusation.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my mistress. The concrete evidence is there, you liar. You've been seeing this Jackie Shirogane behind my mistress' back, haven't you?" SeraKivat angrily asserted.

YuKivat was quick to interject: "Sera-chan! Erik-san never did anything of the sort! All Shirogane is there for is to provide Erik with help against whatever comes in the future! Just like Dax, Philip, Amanda... all of them!"

"Then explain why my mistress was left all alone in her sickness while Erik attended that party... while Erik met with Shirogane! Despicable behaviour from someone Christina trusted!" SeraKivat continued to bark.

"There is _nothing _going on between me and Jax! And I can find evidence to prove it if I have to!" Erik insisted.

SeraKivat scoffed: "Cute. You already have a nickname for your replacement, you liar. Why don't you just save yourself an argument and walk away now? I will not allow you to sully the bond you two have made any further!"

"No! I'm not walking away! Someone is telling lies about me and you damn well know it! I'm not abandoning Christina and I have no plans to. What do I have to do to prove this?" Erik yelled. Christina's brain snapped as she stepped forward.

"Never talk to or see Jackie Shirogane again." Christina said bluntly. Erik, while taken aback, nodded at this.

"Alright, Christina... if that's what I have to do to keep you, I'll do it." Erik agreed.

"I will be watching, Erik... don't think you can escape my eyes. You break your promise... and I will break your bond with my mistress. Then your whole life will be worth nothing." SeraKivat concluded, coldly. Awkwardly, Christina approached Erik and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him. Then she & SeraKivat left the cafeteria. Erik reeled back from the shock of that entire conversation, slumping back into a chair as YuKivat rested on his shoulder.

"Erik-san... what will you do?" YuKivat asked his partner.

Erik shook his head: "I don't know..."

-xxx-

_"How is he?"_

Amanda & Phil turned their heads to see Dax rush through the hallways to the ward Phil was staying in. He hugged Amanda in comfort and then grasped his best friend's hand.

"Busted nose. Three back teeth missing. Stab wounds. My nerves ain't the best either, Dax... but I'll be fine." Phil answered casually, following up with a smile.

"What the hell went on? Why is my best friend lying broken on a medical bed?" Dax demanded.

Amanda sighed: "Clock Up class. Shiro was paired up with Phil at Professor Rally's behest. I told Shiro that if he so much as scratched Phil, we'd be over. He refused to listen to me and decided to try and tear Phil a new one. He must've activated his Full Charge about three times, trying to maim Phil before we got in there to stop him. Shiro just walked off indifferently, as if he had just executed a lowly Imagin or something. It made me physically sick."

"So... are you and Shiro done?" Dax wondered. Amanda just nodded and gripped Phil's other hand.

Dax nodded: "Good... then I don't have to feel bad at what I'm about to do."

Dax then walked off in a huff from the wards, his fingers dipping into his back pocket for the Gargo Deck.

-xxx-

_"Can't believe what that kid did for me..." _Rito thought to himself as he trekked back to the Blade dorm, the Engine Blade strapped to his back. _"He must be the real deal."_

"Having a good day, I see?" Joseph Harbinger mocked from a nearby tree, hopping down.

Rito sighed: "I am, actually. At least until you showed up. Which probably means I have to fight you."

Harbinger nodded: "Bingo, Inukaze. We haven't settled our grudge yet, all because of some distractions by Kamen Rider Raven. So why don't we put it to rest right here... right now?"

"The temptation is hard to resist!" Rito replied, unsheathing the Engine Blade from his back and stabbing it in the ground beside him. Rito placed the Accel Driver on his waist, where the sides expanded out and clipped into a belt at the back. Joey loaded up the Diendriver with the Diend card while Rito inserted the Accel Memory into the Accel Driver.

_Accel!_

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!" Joey yelled, pulling the trigger.

_...Diend!_

"Hen... shin!" Rito called, revving the handlebar of the Accel Driver.

_Accel!_

Both transformed into their Rider selves and clashed the MakaiBooker & Engine Blade together. Inserting the Engine Memory into the weapon, Rito used its Jet ability to keep Harbinger running. In response, Harbinger used the MakaiBooker in gun mode and the Diendriver together in a double flurry of blasts that Accel's bulky frame was unable to dodge.

"Can't catch me..." Harbinger taunted as he loaded up the Diendriver again.

_Attack Ride: Clock Up!_

Harbinger disappeared into hyperspeed. Rito tossed the Engine Blade aside and ejected the Accel Memory as he took the Maximum Counter Trial Memory into his hand and flipped it out, inserting it into the Accel Driver. He revved the handlebars.

_Trial!_

Rito changed into Accel Trial. He then took the Trial Memory in hand again and switched it back to Maximum Counter mode, beginning the ten-second countdown. Rito rushed in and found himself able to keep up with Harbinger, stopping the thief where he stood and kicking the hell out of him with the Machine Gun Spike finisher. Finishing his assault, Rito spun around and clicked the button on the Maximum Counter, stopping it one second short of the time limit: 9.9 seconds.

_Trial! Maximum Drive!_

"Despair comes in 9.9 seconds... at the finish line." Rito quipped, finishing it off with a front kick that sent Harbinger flying over to the ground, back into human form. But Rito wouldn't have time to relish his victory, as a familiar Mirror Monster clutched him by his arms and crashed him against a tree. Asuna Kurosaki had arrived, along with Kurow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Give you a boo-boo?" Asuna taunted, tapping the Raven Vent Deck against her forearm.

Rito retrieved the Engine Blade: "Heh. You've got to be joking. What you after now?"

Asuna pointed: "That brand-spanking new Trial Memory. It'd look good in my room. Not to mention I'm here for Nobuya's cards."

"Oh, I'll give you the Trial Memory alright... if you're willing to try me." Rito challenged. Asuna grinned and thrust her deck forward.

"Henshin."

She slid the deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Raven. She armed herself and ran forward to engage Rito, who just hit the trigger of the Engine Blade.

_Steam!_

Asuna was going in blind, which left her wide open for Harbinger to get some sneaky shots in while Rito did a little work of his own.

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

Asuna was struck by the A-Slasher attack before Rito rushed in again and kept on slashing her. He then reached down and pulled the Maximum Clutch lever.

_Trial! Maximum Drive!_

Rito proceeded to execute a devastating variant of the Machine Gun Spike, alternating between slashes and kicks before he finally jumped in for a Rider Kick.

_Reflect Vent!_

But not even Asuna's shield ability could defend against the ending kick of the Machine Gun Spike. Asuna found herself suffering the same fate as Harbinger did. And Rito was left laughing about it. He ejected the Trial Memory from the Accel Driver and reverted to human form, proud of his victory. He noticed the Raven Deck and the Diendriver both lying idle on the floor, but resisted the urge to swipe them. Instead, Rito resheathed the Engine Blade onto his back and continued walking.

Confused, Asuna got to her knees: "Why, honey... leaving without a reward? What's gotten into you?"

Rito stopped and smirked: "If I took all that gear, who'd be left to give me a run for my money? Not that I'm interested in stealing anymore... I got something worth much more to fight for!"

-xxx-

_"Before you all start asking questions, I'm going to suggest that you just go back to your dorms and stay out of this. I shall deal with the Orphenochs from now on... this is not something you should get involved in."_

"Yeah right. We're not letting one safety-obsessed Professor spoil our saving-the-island. Eddie, do as much research as you can on the Orphenochs. I'll be looking into NEXT." Raz instructed, tossing his hat onto a hanger on the wall. Eddie went straight to work, clicking away at the keyboard.

"Brought about by the notorious Smart Brain company, the Orphenochs are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. The term 'Orphenoch' is the combination of the names of the Greek mythological figure Orpheus and the biblical figure Enoch. There are two types of Orphenoch: the Original-type Orphenochs who are 'born' when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into an Orphenoch and Sired Orphenochs that are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphenoch and become ones themselves, though weaker than the Original-type. But the most unique of type that are never seen to the point they are cast off as myths are the Evolved Orphenochs, which are genetically perfect to the point of being unable to resume human form. An Evolved Orphenoch can remove the genetic flaw from other Orphenochs, evolving them as well at the cost of their humanity. All Orphenochs have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target. They can also regenerate an ability as well as a first sense when the Orphenoch survived its human death, with the regenerating abilities depending on the Orphenoch in question. The stronger Orphenochs may fire energy blasts from their hands, though used a surprise attack due to its attack speed being slow and inaccurate for long distance attacks. But the Orphenochs' greatest ability is to 'siring' other Orphenochs, similar to vampires or werewolves, by attacking humans and usually stabbing them through the heart. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question. Some Orphenochs seem to be capable of using long, skin piercing tentacles specifically for siring others. However, most cases of siring occur when the "sirer" is in Orphenoch form. Every Orphenoch can interchange between their original human form and a unique Orphenoch form, light grey in colour with characteristics of either a plant or an animal with a body armour resistant to standard small firearms blasts and its strength varies wildly among Orphenoch as good measure of one's power. Only more powerful conventional weaponry can penetrate the body armour and harm or even kill some Orphenoch, while others can withstand everything to the point of being immune to attacks. Orphenoch can also generate weapons from their bodies. While in Orphenoch form, some of their kind can assume a Hybrid Form, becoming more creature-like in form. Few Orphenoch can assume a Secondary Form, increasing their standard Orphenoch form abilities at the cost of losing self-control. It is uncertain when or how Orphenoch die of natural causes due to the infinite lifespan, but they are almost invulnerable to just about untimely demise ranging from various injuries that would be fatal to humans. In addition, their wounds recover quickly; Orphenochs can be seen injured when small blue flames burst from their wound. Unfortunately, it seems that they can only be destroyed at the hands of a Kamen Rider or another Orphenoch; possibly because they're powerful enough to kill them, disintegrating as a result. Former chief of Smart Brain, Doctor Hanagata, learned a revelation that only few Orphenoch know of, that "human body cannot stand such a rapid evolution", and that as such, they were doomed to die of inevitable breakdown and disintegration within any number years of becoming an Orphenoch depending on their transformation into and out of Orphenoch form, which takes an amount of time from that person's lifespan. Others, however, have exhibited signs of early disintegration (the process starts with the skin turning grey, and slightly ash-like, before their entire body is destroyed) but subsequently showed a recovery. The only known solution to this problem is an Evolved Orphenoch, who can "complete" an Orphenoch's evolution, apparently forcing them to remain in Orphenoch form, but granting long life and a higher level of power." Eddie read.

"So, the Orphenochs are dying? I'm guessing this secret weapon of theirs Tanaka spoke of is their goodbye gift to the world." Raz guessed with distaste. "And you got the easy stuff. NEXT is proving to be a bad research subject. Apart from the official lines that we're all being told, there's nothing about NEXT that we could use. All the routes we could take are either too predictable or blocked off completely."

_"Not completely, detectives."_

Raz & Eddie recoiled in surprise as Kivatas, Aaron Hiroshi's partner as Kamen Rider Archfiend, flapped through the open window in their makeshift office.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie wondered.

"Before you ask, yes, I am here of my own free will. When Hiroshi-sama needs me, I will be gone from this place. But for now, I want to open up a new avenue for you to investigate NEXT. I care nothing for the consequences to come from Tanaka-san. I am an information broker of sorts on this island... and I will give it to you, for a price." Kivatas explained.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

Kivatas winked: "A taste of your blood."

Raz & Eddie looked at one another, skeptical of the Kivat creature's words.

"Or would you rather my information be used elsewhere? All I ask is for a brief feast on your neck." Kivatas inquired, forcing the detectives to make a snap decision.

"Fine, I'll do it... but I don't want to end up a vampire or a Fangire if you can help it." Raz responded.

"I'm not in that business." Kivatas replied simply, taking his fangs to Raz's neck and drawing blood. After twenty seconds, Kivatas withdrew his fangs and backed up. Raz grabbed a cloth to slow the bleeding while Eddie tended to his partner.

Kivatas grinned: "Well, that was delicious. If there is any more info you require in future, I will not hesitate to make a return visit. NEXT is exactly as you fear... they are not here simply to evaluate the students."

Eddie was confused: "Well, what are they here for then?"

"Three years ago, NEXT was founded by Dr. Shotarou Ogami, who used his various resources to make NEXT one of the leading brand companies in the entire world. They engineered one of the leading computer operating systems in the west and have been raking in millions ever since. Only when their research into human evolution began, sometime a year-and-a-half ago, did they invest in the Academy... as their interest in Jack Ryker's business hit its apex. But I'm guessing you both already knew that. So here's what you don't know: the very same research into human evolution coincided with secret research into Orphenoch DNA. And sometimes, the research overlapped. Their human evolution volunteers soon became volunteers for Orphenoch DNA testing. Now while I'm unable to tell you whether the Orphenochs who keep attacking you were either let loose or broke out, all I can say is they are dying. Take advantage of that fact. Farewell." Kivatas explained, leaving the office with the two detectives in shock.

-xxx-

"SHIRO! Hey, coward, I'm calling you out here!" Dax yelled from outside the Blade dorm. The hotheaded Ryozaki brother immediately answered the call.

"Komodo." Shiro recognised. Dax didn't respond, instead pushing forward the Gargo Vent Deck, which summoned the V-Buckle onto his waist.

"Have anything to say before I rip your head off for trying to kill my best friend?" Dax threatened.

Shiro smirked: "It's a shame you call that piece of trash a best friend, Komodo. He's beneath you. In fact, he's beneath all of us, even Amanda. But if she wants that moron and not me, then it's her loss. I'm guessing you're here because of what Spider had said in the past..."

_"Never question my friendship with Dax! He's like my brother... and Amanda is like my sister! And when you crap on one of us, you crap on all of us!"_

"Phil wasn't lying, Shiro... and what do you know? You crapped on him! So I'm going to crap on you! Henshin!" Dax yelled out, sliding the Gargo Deck into the V-Buckle and transforming into Gargo.

"If you knew anything about me, Komodo..." Shiro said, tossing the Rider Pass into the air. "...you'd know that I don't give a damn! Henshin!"

In one fluid motion, Shiro clipped the Yu-Ki Belt to his waist right before the Rider Pass glided over the SetTouch, triggering the transformation into Yu-Ki.

_Skull Form!_

_Sword Vent!_

Savage Gasher and Emerald Blade at the ready, both Riders prepared to fight. Dax charged in from one side, and Shiro from the other. The two Riders exchanged blows, with Dax trying to block Shiro's attacks. It wasn't easy: Shiro was was displaying much more strength and force than usual, stemming from his hatred of Phil.

Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Shiro by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. The elder Ryozaki brother staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Dax's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down.

Dax stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. Shiro moved in, but Dax quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Shiro off-guard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Dax's shoulder.

He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth. Shiro merely ran in and performed a flying slash straight into Dax's chest with the Savage Gasher, grounding him again.

"I had no intention of fighting you, Komodo... my issue is with Spider. He always foolishly tried to steal Amanda away from me, and all I want to do is make him pay for it." Shiro asserted.

"And is death the only way with you? Phil may be foolish, but until you brought it up at the party, he's been well-behaved!" Dax retorted angrily, drawing the Survive Nishi card from his deck. The Emerald Visor shapeshifted into its Zwei formation before Dax inserted the card into the Survive slot.

_Survive!_

"Death is for three strikes... and Spider struck out three times!" Shiro responded with a growl, passing over the SetTouch again.

_Hijack Form!_

But before the powered-up Riders could touch each other, their battle was cut off by shots from the RyuGun, clutched by an irked Kenzaki Ryozaki.

"Dax-san... leave. Before I destroy you for assaulting my brother. Don't think I don't understand why you did it... I know _exactly _why. And I'll be dealing with my older brother the way I choose." Kenzaki insisted, keeping the RyuGun's barrel trained on Gargo Survive.

Dax hesitated for a moment, but then conceded defeat: "Fine, Ken. Ball's in your court... but don't think this is over, Shiro."

Dax then left the area, causing Kenzaki to point his RyuGun at Shiro.

-xxx-

"Mistress?" SeraKivat asked.

"Yes, Sera?" Christina wondered as she walked through the hallways of the Academy.

"Do you trust Erik? He may be sincere in what he says, but in the end, you've got to make the decision to believe him." SeraKivat inquired.

Christina stared blankly at the path in front of her: "If he's true to his word, then he will never see that Dopant girl again. If he's not... then we're finished. Simple as."

_"He's already betrayed your trust once. You don't think he'll betray it again?"_

Christina turned to see Aoi Xavier Frantz standing next to the billboard: "Aoi, I haven't been able to trust anyone since I got to this Academy. When Erik came along, it felt like that all changed. He gave me a chance, so I'm giving him one."

"Let's hope he doesn't waste it, my Icicle. It'd be a crying shame to see your strong relationship break up." Aoi replied, following up his statement with an unnoticeable grin.

-xxx-

_"Never talk to or see Jackie Shirogane again."_

_"Alright, Christina... if that's what I have to do to keep you, I'll do it."_

"Erik, man, don't worry about it. She'll come around. You have a lot of people who'd vouch for you if Christina thinks you're seeing Jax behind her back. I haven't known you that long... but I know enough that you're not that kind of guy." Toby encouraged, trying to pry a smile out of Erik. It didn't work.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tobe... but I can't shake this feeling. I don't want the relationship to be over. I love her to death." Erik moaned, slumping back into his assignment.

_"Anything I could be of assistance with, Caine-kun?"_

Erik looked up to see Professor Russell Liger standing over him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, sir." Erik weakly replied.

"Caine-kun, you may be of the Den-O dorm... but I'm also one of your professors. Don't think that the professors who show no emotions can't help you." Liger explained.

Erik said nothing, instead going back to the assignment.

"Erik-san! That's rude." YuKivat admonished his partner for ignoring Liger.

"Caine-kun. If this is about your relationship with Christina Hearts, then all I can offer is that you have nothing to be worried about. Relationships are only temporary and offer no real value to your life... they just leave an empty, unfulfilled and heartbroken feeling when they disintegrate. I'm not speaking from experience, however. This is from Augen-kun's past." Liger continued.

Erik was taken aback: "Augen?"

Liger nodded: "Back in his first year, Augen was more like you. Charismatic, hungry to be the best and had a girlfriend on his arm. It was ended when she decided to leave the academy. I tried to explain to Augen the very same words I just told you, but he lashed out at me. He told me that I was a 'heartless prick'. I responded with a sharp lesson in discipline and he fell in line. Maybe that's what you need to fall in line, Caine-kun. Maybe you find me to be a heartless bastard and want to fight me... so take me up on that challenge and fight me!"

Pumped full of adrenaline from Liger's words, Erik kicked out of his chair and gripped YuKivat.

"That's it, my student... take out your rage and anger. I'll soon curb-stomp you into shape." Liger said, placing a familiar belt on his waist: the Ridol.

"Henshin."

Liger transformed into the legendary Kamen Rider X.

_Biting!_

"Henshin." Erik said in response, perching YuKivat upside down and transforming into Yusei.

"Now... fight!" Liger encouraged. Erik jumped into the fight.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Erik learns a valuable lesson from Professor Russell Liger/Kamen Rider X before he & Toby run into Raz & Eddie, who take them to the NEXT building to meet with Dr. Shotarou Ogami, who explains NEXT's intentions, while the Ryozakis are ambushed by the Orphenochs, who kidnap Shiro, Dax & Phil are confronted by Lucifer once again, Christina is courted by Aoi Xavier Frantz once again, with Jax & Kivatas both nearby! Nobuya, Harbinger, Rito & Asuna are all dragged into a conflict with Professor Tanaka/Light Decade... and the Orphenochs unleash their hidden weapon when Erik is outnumbered! Prism Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**He is known as the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Wake Up!_

_"Taichi-san, Doug-kun! Defend the academy from these Oni! I'll deal with Jyunichi!"_

_**His legacy is unquestionable...**_

_"__I had respect; that's why everyone believes I'm the best. But if you have no respect, nobody will respect you back. We all know advancing to the second tournament won't come by fear. That is a hard crystal to smash."_

_"Looking back the only thing I'd change would be my friends dying and my turning robotic, but apart from that, I think everything's gone pretty well. I'm really sad to say goodbye to the Academy, but I know I'm moving onto bigger things. In the second Tournament and all the small competitions before that... I intend to make this academy proud. I may not be here, but I'm always with you and I'm pushing you further towards your goals. I'd like to thank you all for your time, I'd like to thank the professors and staff for three years of hard work and lastly, all of the friends I've gathered in the past year. Without you, I wouldn't have made it to this point. Arigato."_

_"You've matured since I first met you, Eddie... and as your adopted big brother, you've made me proud. I hope I see you at the tournament."_

_**Kagemarou...**_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_We are flying on wings in winter sky with fire burning deep inside_

_We are warriors of endless time forever and on_

_On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite_

_The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_A land unknown we come so far_

_We ride the night till morning star_

_When colours fade to black and white_

_Your eyes come to sight_

_With the vision of a great divide_

_You turn towards the other side_

_You think you run but you can't hide_

_The dead can not ride_

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_

_Where the fights will be raging for now and for more_

_When united we come and divided they fall_

_Tonight you will witness it all_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon we ride_

_Over high seas and mountains_

_We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_

_Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

_When united we come to the land of the sun_

_With the heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon_

_The heart of a dragon we ride_

_**ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER - KAGEMAROU TRILOGY!**_

_**Featuring Kamen Rider Kagemarou in:**_

_**1 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Enter Kagemarou!**_

_**2 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: The Dog-Faced Samurai!**_

_**and**_

_**3 - Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: For the Future!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	6. Extreme Measures

_**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"There is nothing wrong with my mistress. The concrete evidence is there, you liar. You've been seeing this Jackie Shirogane behind my mistress' back, haven't you?" SeraKivat angrily asserted._

_"Never talk to or see Jackie Shirogane again." Christina said bluntly. Erik, while taken aback, nodded at this._

_"Alright, Christina... if that's what I have to do to keep you, I'll do it." Erik agreed._

_"So... are you and Shiro done?" Dax wondered. Amanda just nodded and gripped Phil's other hand._

_Dax nodded: "Good... then I don't have to feel bad at what I'm about to do."_

_"Three years ago, NEXT was founded by Dr. Shotarou Ogami, who used his various resources to make NEXT one of the leading brand companies in the entire world. They engineered one of the leading computer operating systems in the west and have been raking in millions ever since. Only when their research into human evolution began, sometime a year-and-a-half ago, did they invest in the Academy... as their interest in Jack Ryker's business hit its apex. But I'm guessing you both already knew that. So here's what you don't know: the very same research into human evolution coincided with secret research into Orphenoch DNA. And sometimes, the research overlapped. Their human evolution volunteers soon became volunteers for Orphenoch DNA testing. Now while I'm unable to tell you whether the Orphenochs who keep attacking you were either let loose or broke out, all I can say is they are dying. Take advantage of that fact. Farewell." Kivatas explained, leaving the office with the two detectives in shock._

_"Have anything to say before I rip your head off for trying to kill my best friend?" Dax threatened._

_Shiro smirked: "It's a shame you call that piece of trash a best friend, Komodo. He's beneath you. In fact, he's beneath all of us, even Amanda. But if she wants that moron and not me, then it's her loss."_

_"I haven't been able to trust anyone since I got to this Academy. When Erik came along, it felt like that all changed. He gave me a chance, so I'm giving him one."_

_"Let's hope he doesn't waste it, my Icicle. It'd be a crying shame to see your strong relationship break up."_

_"Back in his first year, Augen was more like you. Charismatic, hungry to be the best and had a girlfriend on his arm. It was ended when she decided to leave the academy. I tried to explain to Augen the very same words I just told you, but he lashed out at me. He told me that I was a 'heartless prick'. I responded with a sharp lesson in discipline and he fell in line. Maybe that's what you need to fall in line, Caine-kun. Maybe you find me to be a heartless bastard and want to fight me... so take me up on that challenge and fight me!"_

_Pumped full of adrenaline from Liger's words, Erik kicked out of his chair and gripped YuKivat._

_"That's it, my student... take out your rage and anger. I'll soon curb-stomp you into shape." Liger said, placing a familiar belt on his waist: the Ridol._

_"Henshin."_

_Liger transformed into the legendary Kamen Rider X._

_Biting!_

_"Henshin." Erik said in response, perching YuKivat upside down and transforming into Yusei._

_"Now... fight!"_

-xxx-

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 6: Extreme Measures.**

Erik leapt over his desk at Liger, who easily stepped to the side to avoid Erik. Liger reached down to the Ridol and withdrew its staff, preparing to attack Erik with a weapon-powered assault.

"Throw me a bone here, Caine-kun... are you so 'in love' that the concept blinds you to the truth?" Liger calmly yelled, swinging the staff for Erik's legs, only for Erik to frontflip over and strike Liger in the back with a kick. The shot barely dazed Liger, who remained as calm as possible.

"I know that Augen was right... you're definitely a prick!" Erik answered, assuming his battle stance again and ignoring the Swear Jar's decree behind him. Toby retrieved the ticket and continued to watch the fight along with his fellow students. Erik tried for a flying sidekick, but Liger nonchalantly sidestepped it and struck Erik in the back and chest one after the other.

Erik staggered, allowing Liger to vault over the Ridol staff and crack Erik's head off the ground. But before Liger could retract his arm, Erik wrapped his legs around it and flipped Liger onto his back in an armbreaker technique. Erik cranked the pressure on as hard as he could, but Liger broke free with a swing of his right fist and stomped on Erik's chest in frustration. He held Erik down with the Ridol staff.

"Augen-kun. His early days were rampant. He was as you are now: hungry. Eager to fight. But also clouded. That girlfriend of his almost cost him his Rider education. I remember the day vividly; Augen had found that this girl was in an abusive relationship with another student and went to find the abuser. The abuser almost lost his life, Augen almost was expelled and I would never have had the opportunity to continue teaching him had he not realised what his behaviour was causing. The after-effects of his assault on the abusive boyfriend were _devastating_. And when he realised he was to lose her... that bad behaviour, which had been dormant for a few months, resurfaced for a few days. As I am now with you, I confronted him about it and offered the same advice. So deja vu, really... because you are also shoving it back in my face!" Liger reminisced. This proved to be a distraction, however, as Erik found his way from out under the Ridol staff and sweeped out Liger's legs from under him. Erik backed up and withdrew a Fuestle.

"We're all human, professor... we can't block out our emotions. Maybe sometimes we make mistakes with those emotions and it gets us further in trouble, but if we didn't have the choice to pursue our feelings... wouldn't that make us something less than human?" Erik retorted, feeding YuKivat the Stardust Fuestle.

_Stardust Saber!_

Liger kipped up and charged at Erik once again, the Ridol staff breaking through Erik's Stardust Saber defense to plant a hit to Erik's chest. Liger swiftly followed it up with a straight kick to Erik's gut and then roundhouse kicked his student in the right temple.

"Sometimes the choice is not as clear-cut as you say, Caine-kun... and when you, like Augen-kun, are being foolish, sometimes the iron-hearted have the right to choose for you!" Liger yelled, flipping the staff in the air, sliding in underneath Erik's legs and then surprising him with a descending blow to the back after the Ridol staff had found its way back to Liger's grip. Angered by Liger's response, Erik back-rolled and backflipped to his feet, slashing Liger across the chest on the way over.

_Nega Buster!_

Assuming Nega Form, Erik flipped the Nega Buster to melee mode and used it to its full capacity, batting away the staff and getting in close with well-timed strikes from the Buster's blade followed up by a shoulder barge that bowled Liger over.

_Stardust Saber! Nega Buster! Unite!_

_Waking Up!_

Erik went for the United Dominance Crash Break and looked to have his elder in dire straights, but Liger dodged the finisher and pole-vaulted with the Ridol staff into the air. With momentum, Liger turned and descended upon Erik with a Rider Kick of his own.

"X Kick!" Liger announced, blasting Erik full force into the ground with X-Rider's signature attack. Erik was reverted back to human form. Toby immediately went to tend to Erik, who stared up at Liger. The IXA dorm professor removed the Ridol belt from his waist and returned to his human appearance.

"Before, I mentioned that Augen-kun's bad behaviour was set straight by my teachings. That much is true. But what you had said earlier makes a lot of sense. We are all human and we cannot block out our emotions. We can only decide on our direction. Augen's defeat at my hands may not have made him happier that he was left alone in the academy... but he lived to learn the most important lesson of all: this world is very cruel. That's why he is the most respected of the academy's alumni. I also realise that you're _not _him, that you will pursue what you want regardless of what I will teach you. And for that I say... good luck." Liger concluded, causing Erik to start thinking.

-xxx-

"So, you're Puppy, I take it?" Aaron Hiroshi said, leaning against a wall as Puppy walked by with Dogmott not far behind.

Puppy turned to the upstart: "So what if I am?"

"Third-year student at this academy. And yet you're still not doing a good job of filling Augen-sama's boots." Aaron taunted.

Puppy grabbed him by the collar: "What was that, jerk?"

Aaron pushed him off: "You heard me. I'm not here to be pleasant. I'm only here because I want to be the best. I still don't see what made you second-best to Augen-sama. Every match I've heard about with you and him has always ended in defeat for you. And you've lagged behind all these years."

"Why don't you fight me and see how second-class your ass-whipping is?" Puppy challenged.

"If you insist. I really came to this academy to fight the best, but I guess you'll do." Aaron responded. Kivatas flapped onto the scene.

"The strongest and most powerful of the Kivat Race... Kivatas-bat the Thirteenth! Archfiend will bay for your blood!" Kivatas announced as Aaron stuck his hand out.

_Once Bitten!_

Aaron gripped Kivatas with his right hand and turned his partner upside down, slowly connecting him to the Kivatas Belt: "Henshin!"

Aaron transformed into Kamen Rider Archfiend. Puppy motioned to Dogmott, who changed into his Yaibuckle form and wrapped himself around Puppy's waist.

Puppy took the Slash Buster hilt in hand: "Henshin!"

Puppy placed the hilt into the slot and pulled the Yaibuckle to the center of his waist, withdrawing the Slash Buster's blade in the process.

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

Puppy transformed into Kamen Rider Yaiva, holding Aaron at swordpoint. Deciding not to fight in the academy's hallways, Puppy opened the massive window in the corridor and jumped through, with Aaron in pursuit. Once they hit the ground, the fight commenced. Puppy swung the Slash Buster for Aaron's neck, with Aaron frontflipping to avoid a decapitation. In one fluid motion, Aaron landed on a horizontal blade and slid down it to kick Puppy in the face. Then Aaron frontflipped over Puppy with a firm grip on both of Puppy's shoulders, bodyslamming Puppy overhead.

With Aaron crouched over him, Puppy stabbed the Slash Buster upwards with Aaron just about managing to avoid the attack. Aaron threw a kick, but Puppy blocked with the Slash Buster and twisted out, slashing Aaron in the chest.

"Impressive. But you're still second-rate!" Aaron taunted, faking a kick and using the Slash Buster as a springboard to kick Puppy in the head. A rage-filled Puppy charged forward, determined to take down Hiroshi one way or another. Hiroshi, however, remained calm, waiting until just the moment Puppy reached him and then, disarming the academy veteran, swinging the Slash Buster straight into Puppy's chest.

Sparks flew from the academy prefect's body. And Aaron did not stop there: another strike was executed, followed by several more. He kept up the pressure, Puppy with his back against a rock and forced to take the pain. Aaron's command of the Buster's movements were swift, the blade weighing like it was nothing. The blade smashed against Puppy again and again, telling him who was in charge of this fight. Suddenly, Hiroshi lodged the sword in the ground and leapt at Puppy with an axe kick that sent Puppy flying backwards. Aaron discarded the Slash Buster and gave Kivatas the Final Demon Fuestle.

_Once Awakened!_

Aaron went for the Final Genocide and looked to slam his fist into Puppy's chestplate. Knowing Aaron's deathblow was coming, Puppy let himself roll forward to grip the Slash Buster from the ground.

_Hurricane Slash, Ascend!_

The finishers collided and both Riders were knocked back several feet, right out of Rider form. Kivatas made a quick exit as both Aaron & Puppy, clutching their aching arms, looked at one another.

"You're good." Puppy complimented.

Aaron nodded: "And you're resourceful."

Both stood up and walked away. Dogmott unleashed himself from Puppy's waist and followed its master back into the academy.

-xxx-

"My Icicle... you really shouldn't chase someone who isn't committed to you. He betrayed your trust already. Giving him back that trust will only give him the opportunity to repeat his sin." Aoi reasoned, trying to get Christina to agree with him.

"Like I said..." Christina responded. "...he deserves one more chance. Which is what he gave me."

"You need not chase the weak. Yusei won't be able to protect you forever, Icicle. He is a mere mortal, with an ego filled with his dreams of being the Tournament Kamen Rider World champion. In that ego, there is no room for true love. I've seen it in others and their relationships always fell to despair. You deserve someone who is more focused on balancing both their Rider lives and their personal lives. Someone like me." Aoi explained, causing Christina to look at him strangely.

_Invisible!_

Nearby, Jax, having overheard Aoi & Christina talking, activated the Invisible Memory in her Gaia Driver, taking the form of the Invisible Dopant and staying out of sight.

_"That's Erik's girlfriend... what's Frantz up to?" _She thought as she watched Aoi affectionately flick Christina's hair to the side. Christina shrugged him off, uncomfortable.

"My Icicle... you are my rock and I will take care of you... because unlike Yusei, I truly care about you. And I'll make sure you stay safe at the Riderman dorm party tonight." Aoi said. Christina, while uncomfortable, still couldn't resist giving Aoi a hug. SeraKivat watched on with a little disappointment. Jax couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_"Aoi's up to his old tricks again, looking to make a name for himself at Erik's expense. I've got to tell Erik about this!"_

While still the Invisible Dopant, Jax took her leave while Kivatas flapped into the room, making brief eye-contact with SeraKivat before flapping past Christina & Aoi.

_"Interesting. Yusei's girlfriend in the embrace of another?" _He thought as he flapped away.

-xxx-

_"I mentioned that Augen-kun's bad behaviour was set straight by my teachings. That much is true. But what you had said earlier makes a lot of sense. We are all human and we cannot block out our emotions. We can only decide on our direction. Augen's defeat at my hands may not have made him happier that he was left alone in the academy... but he lived to learn the most important lesson of all: this world is very cruel. That's why he is the most respected of the academy's alumni. I also realise that you're _not_ him, that you will pursue what you want regardless of what I will teach you. And for that I say... good luck."_

Liger's words swirled throughout his head. Erik continued to write. While studying the assignment Professor Liger had set him after their altercation in class, Erik's PDA rang. He sighed, put down his pencil and picked up the PDA to see who it was: Christina. He clicked the 'CALL' function.

"Hey." He said, exhausted from the day.

_"It's Christina, honey. I just wanted you to know that I was going to a party tonight down at the Riderman dorm. Wanted to see if you'd like to come down."_ Christina inquired.

Erik yawned: "I'm very tired. Liger's lesson put my body into an ache I can't fathom."

_"That's okay then, hun. I'll come by and make sure you're okay in the morning. You fine with me going?"_ Christina asked again. Erik hesitated: while he was uncomfortable with Christina going on her own to a party, he wasn't willing to risk losing her trust so soon after getting it back.

"Go have fun, babe... and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll see you in the morning." Erik sighed.

_"Thanks, hun. By the way, you might want to head down to the ward if you're feeling sick."_ Christina suggested.

Erik shook his head: "I'll be fine. Go have a fun night."

Erik disconnected the call and went back to his assignment, but he wouldn't get to the end of his sentence as he heard the ejection of a Gaia Memory behind him. Erik flipped the chair round and saw Jackie Shirogane in his room.

"Erik..." Jax began, but Erik cut her off.

"What are you doing here, Jax? Christina will kill me if she finds you here!" Erik panicked.

"Erik, calm down, I only came here to tell you something. Christina's in trouble. Aoi Xavier Frantz is after her." Jax explained.

"What?" Erik wondered.

"Since he transferred in, Aoi's been causing all kinds of trouble for people with relationships. He's quite a bully when it comes to women. Its his vice. He sees a girl he likes, if she's single, he has a 99% success rate." Jax began.

"The other 1%?" Erik asked.

Jax smirked: "That was me. No success there. But the problem begins when he likes a girl who's already taken. He has a bad reputation for screwing up relationships badly, either by rumors or other means and then when he gets the girl, uses her and then dumps her."

Erik sighed: "So you think he's doing that to me and Christina?"

Jax nodded: "Yes. It's his style."

Suddenly, Erik tackled Jax to the floor and shuffled her under his desk. He motioned to her to be quiet and looked out the window.

"SeraKivat, Christina's partner, is here. If she finds you, then I'm screwed." Erik warned.

Jax retrieved the Invisible Memory again: "Good thing I have an escape plan."

_Invisible!_

Jax became the Invisible Dopant as Erik stood up and let SeraKivat in through the window.

"Erik-san... in your quest to prove to Christina that you're not a liar, I realised that I may've been a bit harsh to begin with. I apologise for that... but you do understand why I look out for my mistress so."

Erik nodded: "Yep. Don't worry, SeraKivat... if I wanted to cheat on her, then I wouldn't think I deserved her. Part of me thinks I don't."

"Erik-san! Please don't give in to your doubts now, especially when mistress needs you the most! She is attending a party tonight at the Riderman dorm... why aren't you going?" SeraKivat wondered.

"Because I've got Professor Liger's assignment to get on with and I'm feeling sick." Erik replied.

"I understand, Erik-san... but I wish you could be there to take care of mistress." SeraKivat concluded, taking her leave out of the window. Erik closed the window and then closed his curtains. Jax ejected the Invisible Memory again.

"You hear all that?" Erik asked.

Jax nodded: "Yep. Riderman dorm party. Tonight. I'm going over there... I'll make sure Christina doesn't get hurt."

"Thanks, Jax, I appreciate it... and by the way, you were _never _here." Erik finished. Jax acknowledged this and opened the window again.

-xxx-

"Clock Up class was sure fun, Shiro-niisan." Kenzaki Ryozaki commented.

"I don't give a damn, Kenzaki-niisan. I don't give a damn about much anymore." Shiro Ryozaki replied as the brothers guzzled down water to get over the Clock Up lag. As they walked along the hall, Shiro stopped dead at the window, causing Kenzaki to stop as well.

"Shiro-niisan... what's wrong?" Kenzaki asked. Shiro said nothing, instead pointing to the outside: the Rose & Arch Orphenochs were moving around the Academy grounds in broad daylight, beating up any Rider and security they saw. Kenzaki & Shiro readied their belts onto their waists.

"Henshin."

"Henshin!"

_RyuGun Form!_

_Hijack Form!_

Not stopping to open up the window, Shiro used his Savage Gasher to slice through it and jumped after the Orphenochs. Kenzaki, while irked by his brother's disregard for pretty much anything, followed his brother into battle against the Orphenochs.

"Rider Kick!" Shiro called, jamming his boot into Draig's chest. Draig grinned on impact and swatted Shiro away as if he were nothing. Draig took a step back as the brothers charged him. The Orphenoch fired several bolts of red energy, but Kenzaki shot the blasts out of the air with his RyuGun.

He leapt, flipping up and over Draig, leaving the beast open to being hit by Shiro's own side kick. Not leaving the beast anytime to recover, Kenzaki jumped back in and hit the Orphenoch with a series of punches. Draig tried to retaliate, but Kenzaki backflipped away, at the same time Shiro somersaulted in under his brother and, as he leapt up, knocked the Orphenoch back with an uppercut blow from his Savage Gasher. Draig got back on its feet, only to find the brothers standing together, weapons at the ready.

"Niisan. Deathblow." Kenzaki simply suggested. Shiro nodded and the brothers took out their Rider Passes.

_Full Charge!_

_Full Charge!_

"HELL'S FIRE END!"

"Dragon's Assault!"

Both let rip their devastating finishers at Draig, who grinned and used the Rose Orphenoch's powers to dissolve into several red petals. Shiro raged about missing his target, completely being blindsided by Taurin, the Arch Orphenoch. Kenzaki swung his RyuGun at Taurin, but the Orphenoch swatted it away and kicked Kenzaki in the gut.

"You bastard!" Shiro growled, passing over the SetTouch and initiating his Full Charge again, but he wouldn't get the chance to use it, as Gyro the Wolf Orphenoch dropped in behind him with Draig. The two held Shiro in place. Taurin strode over and tore the Yu-Ki Belt from Shiro's waist, cancelling the transformation. Kenzaki rushed in to save his brother, but Gyro scratched him across the RyuGun-O belt, cancelling his transformation as well. Kenzaki was left out cold with the Yu-Ki & RyuGun-O Belts left beside him. The Orphenochs then knocked Shiro out and escaped with their new hostage.

Moments later, Disciplinary Squad members had located the broken window and spied Kenzaki's broken body on the ground. Most of them rallied to tend to him, while one got on his PDA to send a message.

"Is that Blade dorm medical? Yes. Its Disciplinary Squad leader Benson here... we have a situation on the North wing. Requesting immediate assistance."

-xxx-

_Don't want to reach for me do you_

_I mean nothing to you_

_The little things give you away_

_And now there will be no mistaking_

_The levees are breaking_

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet under water_

_I_

_Do_

The music sounded out of the Riderman dorm party as Jax walked into the crowded room. There were party games going on, some unruly students breaking things and being barred from the party by disciplinarians and some students dancing to the beat of the music. But none of these were her targets: she had already spotted Christina Hearts, so Jax found cover and slapped on her Gaia Driver, producing the Invisible Memory.

_Invisible!_

As soon as the Memory entered her Gaia Driver, Jax felt her physical disposition disappear into the background. She trailed Christina, who briefly danced to the music and then ran into Aoi Xavier Frantz. Jax couldn't make out what was being said, but she knew that she had to follow them to wherever they were going... and Aoi was leading Christina _away _from it, that was for sure. They ended up in the Riderman dorm cafeteria.

"Soda?" Aoi offered, pushing forward a bottle of soda.

Christina smiled: "Thanks."

"Oh, allow me." Aoi replied, snatching back the soda and popping the cap. Aoi flipped off the cap and used his hand to cover the froth before handing the fizzing cola back to Christina. Jax noticed something was strange: the fizz was no ordinary soda-fizz. Aoi watched intently as Christina took a few gulps from the soda. Then all of a sudden, Christina keeled over her table unconscious. Jax was confused, but then she noticed a sick smile on Aoi's face. Jax went for the door: she _had _to get to Erik and tell him what Aoi had done. Jax bolted from the room just as Aoi shut the doors, and then Jax ultimately bolted from the dorm.

-xxx-

"Thank you for seeing us, Doctor Ogami. My name is Raz Hybrid and this is Eddie Williams." Raz introduced to the old man behind the desk. The two would-be detectives stood and shook their elder's hand. He seemed nice enough, but Raz & Eddie both knew that they were dealing with the head of a company who experimented with the Orphenoch gene.

"My pleasure. You two young students are welcome here, as you two were the first subjects my team had approached. I read your files: Raz Hybrid, third-year student, first graduated from law school and you have a degree in Criminal Investigative training. It is my understanding that you were involved in the infamous Kamen Rider Fang incident that occurred at this academy two years ago. Details elude me, so why don't you refresh me?" Dr. Ogami requested. Raz gulped: it had been far too long since someone had asked him about the incident that began his friendship with Eddie.

"Uhhh... its a really touchy subject. Let's just say that a couple of years ago... there was a madman who needed to be stopped. Me, Eddie and the academy alumni Augen Shinoda Jr. were the ones who stopped him." Raz responded, condensing the story to suit him.

Ogami nodded: "Fair enough. Touchy subjects are my forte, but sometimes I do realise that I cut deep. I wholeheartedly apologise for this. Now... what would you like to know?"

"We're quite interested as to why NEXT has come to the academy island. That was the obvious question. But what's not so obvious is this... have NEXT performed any research that cuts deep into controversy?" Eddie asked straight up. While Raz was concerned that Eddie was revealing their cards so early, he found himself quite proud of Eddie's nerve. Ogami's smile remained strangely unrepentant.

"Is this for your yearbook interview, boy? Or are you really putting me on the spot? Either way, I'm impressed. Nobody has been brave enough to confront me about anything like that since I began this company. And I'm going to tell you right now... my scientists have been performing certain underground tests that I feel are somewhat questionable. They've been delving into human evolution." Ogami explained.

"The Orphenochs, right?" Eddie inquired. Raz was estranged: Eddie was on fire!

_"That's hard-boiled."_

Ogami nodded again: "I've lost a many good people from my company and a lot of families have missed out on pensions because of those failed experiments. It's part of the reason why NEXT is here; to clean up our own mess. Which is also why we've been evaluating you Riders. We need to see who is going to be strong enough to take those monsters down."

"We won't let you down, sir... I promise you." Eddie concluded, taking off. Raz was confused, but nonetheless thanked Ogami for his time and followed after Eddie.

Raz tugged Eddie on the shoulder: "What the hell was that?"

"Its me standing up for us... that, and I really got pissed off when he mentioned Fang. That's a part of my past that I want to stay dead." Eddie replied.

-xxx-

"Jax sent a message to my PDA this morning. She's asking for you." Toby said to Erik as they enjoyed their morning trek past Ichimonji Heights on the way to class.

Erik sighed: "Well, she knows I can't speak to her. Would you mind talking back for me? It's easier than risking Christina's wrath."

Toby sighed himself, frustrated at Erik's answer: "Sure... but someday you're going to have to confront Christina over this. Does she have to have the right to tell you who you're going to be friends with?"

Erik thought about that for a second, but his line of thinking was cut off as he and Toby were ambushed by the Orphenochs Gyro, Draig & Taurin.

"Erik!" Toby yelled as Taurin bowled him right off of Ichimonji Heights. Erik watched on in despair as Toby fell several feet down into the river below while the other Orphenochs surrounded him. Erik felt a chill down his spine: he was all _alone _against the grey beasts now.

"Erik-san! YuKivatte Ikuze!" YuKivat announced flapping in to Erik's aid.

_Biting!_

"Henshin." Erik called, transforming into Kamen Rider Yusei, but the Orphenochs didn't even flinch. Gyro just stepped forward with an unseen smile on his face.

**"You've been a thorn in our side since we all got here, so we're about to return the favour."** Gyro told the Rider simply, pointing his claw behind him. Gyro and the other Orphenochs stepped out of the way, allowing Erik to see what... or _who_ they were pointing to, and the answer to his question surprised him.

"Sh-Shiro?" Erik wondered. Shiro, his uniform tattered, torn and bloody stood there with a cold look on his face, his eyes glazed over and focused on the transformed Den-O dormer in front of him.

**"Your voice can't reach him. He's totally bent to our will. The joys of drugs, hehe. But the one thing you can reach... is **_**death**_**." **Gyro said, placing a familiar buckle on Shiro's waist: a buckle identical to the Double Driver, already with Cyclone & Accel Gaia Memories inserted into the terminals. Then Draig stepped forward with a strange bird-like device wrapped in chains and padlocks in his claws.

Erik recognised it: _"The bird from before?"_

_"Damn it, Erik! You sure know how to make people late! And it was only a freaking Tournament DVD!" Puppy raged as he & Dogmott followed after Erik, quickly losing breath with each step. Erik then suddenly stopped, hearing a weird screech. He looked up to see a bird in the sky, but it didn't look ordinary._

_"What do you see?" Puppy wondered, walking up behind Erik. Erik pointed upwards at the bird, which looked slightly mechanical. The bird did a loop, revealing a golden cross emblem. YuKivat chased after the bird, but he instead scared it off._

Draig reached over and pulled the Driver into its 'W' formation.

_Cyclone! Accel!_

But instead of transforming, the Driver reset itself and the Memories ejected into laser streams into the sky. Draig placed the bird device onto the streams and dragged it down into the Driver.

_"H... Henshin-n..." _Shiro blurted out in a voice that was not his before his hands split the bird device and the Driver in half.

_Xtreme!_

Shiro's body was engulfed by a tornado of flames so intense that Erik was forced to guard himself. When it subsided, Shiro was now transformed into a Rider of absolute hatred: Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme.

"What have you done to him?" Erik yelled.

**"He's been turned into our guinea pig... a test subject for the volatile Xtreme Memory. As you can see, we had trouble acquiring it." **Gyro explained, motioning to the broken chains and padlocks in front of Shiro. **"Not that it matters to you, Yusei... because he's going to unleash the ultimate power of Kamen Rider Double upon you. In the end, you'll be praying for your lost friend to strike you down with Xtreme's Maximum Drive!"**

Erik was flabbergasted as Shiro roared in rage and then charged for him.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Time is really becoming my enemy, as I haven't managed to sort a proper schedule for this fic! So sorry about that...**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Shiro has become the Orphenochs' puppet, now known as Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme! Erik fights him in Castling Form, but finds himself utterly outmatched as Toby, Raz & Eddie join the fight, only to be taken down! After the Orphenochs take their leave, Erik receives some very disheartening words from Christina, Amanda, Dax & Phil visit Kenzaki in the hospital before Phil is dragged to fight Lucifer in the Mirror World, Nobuya, Harbinger, Rito & Asuna are all dragged into a conflict with Professor Tanaka/Light Decade and Aaron approaches Erik with an offer that interests Erik very much! Prism Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Darkness once blighted his life...**_

_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

_**But he rose above to become the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou. _

_**Kagemarou's past is revealed... humble beginnings...**_

_"It's an honour to be here, under your wing at the IXA dorm..."_

_**...To emotional ends...**_

_"Will I... ever see you again?"_

_"Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."_

_**Kagemarou! BLAZE!**_

_"Let's finish this! Taichi! Doug!" Augen encouraged as Splinter and his gang flailed, exhausted from the previous onslaught from the trio. Augen gave the Orichalcos Fuestle to KageDoran to play. Taichi loaded the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory and Doug inserted the Eclipse Memory into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot._

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: ENTER KAGEMAROU!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	7. CycloneAccel Xtreme

_**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"Before, I mentioned that Augen-kun's bad behaviour was set straight by my teachings. That much is true. But what you had said earlier makes a lot of sense. We are all human and we cannot block out our emotions. We can only decide on our direction. Augen's defeat at my hands may not have made him happier that he was left alone in the academy... but he lived to learn the most important lesson of all: this world is very cruel. That's why he is the most respected of the academy's alumni. I also realise that you're not him, that you will pursue what you want regardless of what I will teach you. And for that I say... good luck."_

_"My Icicle... you are my rock and I will take care of you... because unlike Yusei, I truly care about you. And I'll make sure you stay safe at the Riderman dorm party tonight."_

_"That's Erik's girlfriend... what's Frantz up to?"_

_"It's Christina, honey. I just wanted you to know that I was going to a party tonight down at the Riderman dorm. Wanted to see if you'd like to come down."_

_"I'm very tired. Liger's lesson put my body into an ache I can't fathom."_

_"That's okay then, hun. I'll come by and make sure you're okay in the morning. You fine with me going?" _

_Erik hesitated: while he was uncomfortable with Christina going on her own to a party, he wasn't willing to risk losing her trust so soon after getting it back._

_"Go have fun, babe... and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Erik-san... in your quest to prove to Christina that you're not a liar, I realised that I may've been a bit harsh to begin with. I apologise for that... but you do understand why I look out for my mistress so."_

_"Yep. Don't worry, SeraKivat... if I wanted to cheat on her, then I wouldn't think I deserved her. Part of me thinks I don't."_

_"Erik-san! Please don't give in to your doubts now, especially when mistress needs you the most!"_

_"You bastard!" Shiro growled, passing over the SetTouch and initiating his Full Charge again, but he wouldn't get the chance to use it, as Gyro the Wolf Orphenoch dropped in behind him with Draig. The two held Shiro in place. Taurin strode over and tore the Yu-Ki Belt from Shiro's waist, cancelling the transformation. Kenzaki rushed in to save his brother, but Gyro scratched him across the RyuGun-O belt, cancelling his transformation as well. Kenzaki was left out cold with the Yu-Ki & RyuGun-O Belts left beside him. The Orphenochs then knocked Shiro out and escaped with their new hostage._

_"Soda?" Aoi offered, pushing forward a bottle of soda. _

_Christina smiled: "Thanks." _

_"Oh, allow me." Aoi replied, snatching back the soda and popping the cap. Aoi flipped off the cap and used his hand to cover the froth before handing the fizzing cola back to Christina. Jax noticed something was strange: the fizz was no ordinary soda-fizz. Aoi watched intently as Christina took a few gulps from the soda. Then all of a sudden, Christina keeled over her table unconscious. Jax was confused, but then she noticed a sick smile on Aoi's face. Jax went for the door: she had to get to Erik and tell him what Aoi had done. Jax bolted from the room just as Aoi shut the doors, and then Jax ultimately bolted from the dorm._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"Its me standing up for us!"_

_"H... Henshin-n..."_

_Shiro was now transformed into a Rider of absolute hatred: Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme._

_"What have you done to him?" Erik yelled._

_"He's been turned into our guinea pig... a test subject for the volatile Xtreme Memory. As you can see, we had trouble acquiring it. Not that it matters to you, Yusei... because he's going to unleash the ultimate power of Kamen Rider Double upon you. In the end, you'll be praying for your lost friend to strike you down with Xtreme's Maximum Drive!"_

_Erik was flabbergasted as Shiro roared in rage and then charged for him._

-xxx-

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 7: CycloneAccel Xtreme.**

"Harbinger! I want my cards back... NOW!" Dori Nobuya roared from the top of his lungs, hoping to get the "Kaito's" attention. It worked. Joseph Harbinger spun round with an annoyed scowl on his face, wondering what it was going to take to get rid of his rival, the obvious option notwithstanding.

"You really know how to piss me off, you know that, you freakin' stalker? No matter. Since I'm getting quite sick of you, I think I'll take care of you once and for all." Harbinger declared, flipping the Diendriver in his hand before loading it with his Diend card.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Harbinger transformed into Diend, keeping the barrel of the Diendriver trained on Nobuya's chest. Nobuya pulled out the Makai card, not taking his eyes off of Harbinger as he strapped the MakaiDriver to his waist.

"I'm no longer playing this game with you, Kaito... so let's get this over with! Henshin!" Nobuya commanded as he inserted the card into the MakaiDriver, flipping the buckle over.

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya transformed into Makai to make the sides even. He leapt into a hail of gunfire from Harbinger, but Nobuya kept moving through the blast and full-on kicked Harbinger in the chest, taking him down. Nobuya stomped over to try and pry the MakaiBooker from Harbinger's waist, but the thief just let two rounds barrage into Nobuya's chest, followed by slamming him overhead. Joey rolled forward and jumped up, preparing the Invisible card, but a slashblast knocked it out of Joey's hand. Nobuya had equipped himself with the Zanvat Sword.

"No escapes, Joseph. Settle things like a man instead of a spoiled child." Nobuya told him, readying the Zanvat Sword for another attack. Harbinger used the power of his Tesla Bands to speed up in Nobuya's general direction and got in close enough the jam the barrel of the Diendriver into Nobuya's chin. In response, the blade of the Zanvat Sword was two inches from Harbinger's throat.

"When did I ever say I'd keep the cards forever, Dori? All I asked as payment for them back is for you to try and mend your ways. Seems like that's too much to ask for where you're concerned. Spoiled child, huh? That's rich, coming from you." Harbinger responded. Nobuya caught the gist of his words and backed up, lowering the Zanvat Sword. Harbinger was weary, keeping the Diendriver trained on his rival just in case. Nobuya said nothing, instead letting his mind be clouded by the memories of his family and how he had failed to meet their expectations. He tossed the Zanvat Sword away and pulled the MakaiDriver from his waist, cancelling his transformation.

"Nobuya... I know what being in Ichigo dorm and being around Frantz did to you. It turned you into a monster; a killing machine. But the thing with us humans is that our hearts are always present. Seeing you give up this fight makes me think there's a little hope for you... my gut is telling me that this is you I'm talking about and I shouldn't hold my breath, but I want to try at least once to let you find that hope. And when you find it, come find me. I'll hand you your cards back." Harbinger explained, picking up the Invisible card from the floor and using it.

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

As Harbinger dissolved into the background, Nobuya was left to think about what the thief had said. Then he spotted Professor Tanaka in a tree.

"What do you want?"

-xxx-

Erik was hesitant to defend himself as Shiro's violent offensive flurry of strikes descended upon his chest with swift haymakers, the red side of CycloneAccel Xtreme bathed in crimson flame. Erik flailed backwards deliberately to avoid another swing from Shiro.

"Shiro! Stop this, man!" Erik pleaded, with no luck. And it seemed as though Erik's words had the opposite effect: Shiro hit harder and harder.

**"Were you deaf, Yusei-kun? We told you your voice cannot reach him... he is guided by CycloneAccel Xtreme's rage!" **Gyro taunted. The white part of CycloneAccel Xtreme's chest went prismatic for a splitsecond before shooting out a ball of light to Shiro's hand, which transformed into a sword and shield known as the PrismBicker. Shiro took a light green Gaia Memory with a 'P' on it in hand before inserting it into the hilt of the sword and pulling the sword out.

_Prism!_

"Shiro! Talk to me, man!" Erik pleaded once more. The response was a swift uppercut from the Prism Sword that sent him flying into the Orphenochs. Erik tried to lash out at them, but they tossed him back to Shiro for more abuse.

Shiro put the Prism Sword to good use, dragging its green prismatic blade across Erik's chest armor. Erik went to retaliate with a punch, but hesitated.

_**"Boss, why won't you fight back?" **_Negataros wondered.

_"I'm trying! Don't criticize me for not wanting to hurt my friend!" _Erik argued.

_**"Then let me do it. It might put your mind at ease." **_Negataros suggested. Erik nodded and pulled the Nega Fuestle.

_Nega Buster!_

Erik assumed Yusei Nega Form and let Negataros take over. The Imagin was more in his element and was less apprehensive about striking Shiro with the Nega Buster in melee mode. Problem was: it had no effect on the armor of CycloneAccel Xtreme.

Erik & Negataros were estranged as to how Shiro's new armor was absorbing all this damage... and that was too much thinking for them to be doing. Shiro resumed his attack, straight-booting N-Erik into the Orphenochs. Draig and Taurin held N-Erik by the arms as Shiro pressed the red button on the Prism Sword.

_Prism! Maximum Drive!_

"Prism... Break..." Shiro slowly announced, blasting N-Erik with the Prism Sword's ultimate attack. Negataros was knocked out of Erik and the two painfully got to their feet. Negataros armed himself almost immediately with the Negatarosword. The Imagin tried to swing for the controlled Shiro but was batted away by the Prism Sword. Shiro then bashed the Bicker Shield against Negataros' chest.

Ziggy swooped in and tried to take Shiro down by vaulting for Shiro's chest, but the Orphenochs' crazed puppet sidestepped the wyvern and clipped its wing with the Prism Sword on the way down. Ziggy crashed to the ground beside Negataros just as Erik pulled the Stardust Fuestle.

_Stardust Saber!_

Ziggy kipped up into his weapon form and armed Erik with his secondary form, resuming the fight with CycloneAccel Xtreme, but Erik's personal restraint still existed. He refused to strike Shiro as if he were one of the Orphenochs. It cost him as Shiro held the Bicker Shield steady, with the Shield's core shooting out a bolt of prismatic energy at Erik's chest. Erik & Ziggy were once again seperated as the onslaught continued.

-xxx-

Raz & Eddie drove the HardSplasher back to the island. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie spotted something towards the jagged rocks underneath Ichimonji Heights: Toby's unconscious body. The detectives drove up to Toby and managed to get him back to consciousness.

"Am I alive?" Toby groaned.

Eddie nodded: "Yeah, you're barely in one piece."

Suddenly, Toby realised what was going on: "Wait a minute... Erik! Erik got ambushed by the Orphenochs! We gotta' get up there!"

Raz took out the Stag Phone and punched in a few commands. The RevolGarry was on the scene, with the Turbuler unit flying out to switch out the Splasher unit. Toby loaded up the Garren Buckle and flipped it.

_Turn Up!_

As Garren, Toby unholstered the Garren Rouser and hopped onto the wing of the HardTurbuler as Eddie & Raz strapped on their respective Drivers.

_Skull!_

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Skull & Double CycloneJoker were now present. The HardTurbuler lifted off upwards, allowing the three Riders to drop in and aid Erik. Taken by surprise, the Orphenochs scrambled to attack, but Raz switched out the Joker Memory for the Trigger Memory, allowing the three to resort to their gunplay.

_Cyclone! Trigger!_

With the Trigger and Skull Magnums, Raz & Eddie went back-to-back, shooting at anything that didn't look like a Rider. Toby frontflipped over them and shot at the Orphenochs with his Garren Rouser, trying to cover Erik at the same time. He pulled out the card binder at the back of the Rouser, took two cards from it and swiped them through the Rouser's card reader.

_Drop! Fire! BURNING SMASH!_

Toby's legs ignited as he hit the skyline for his basic Rider Kick. Draig escaped it, but Taurin caught it full force in the head. He stumbled back as both Raz & Eddie focused their attention to Gyro, who batted the Magnums from their grip and dual-wielded them to attack his foes. Meanwhile, the Eternia Fuestle materialised in Erik's hand as he gave it to YuKivat to play.

_Castling Eternia!_

Negataros was absorbed as was Ziggy, forming Erik's ultimate Form. With the Darkness Edge Eternia in hand, Erik tried to subdue Shiro, who just broke through Erik's guard and launched a cyclone-charged punch at his former friend. Erik staggered, but formed the guard again. This time, Shiro thrust forward an Accel flame-powered haymaker that again broke Erik's guard position. With the Prism Sword, Shiro tried decapitating Erik, but Erik brought up the Darkness Edge Eternia to block the prismatic blade.

Seeing no choice but to fight, Erik swung the Prism Sword downwards with the Darkness Edge Eternia and then jump-kicked Shiro in the chest. With his weapon taken away, Shiro was left defenseless. Erik jumped into the air for the Castling Dominance Crash Break, but Shiro backflipped away and reached down to the Xtreme Memory. He closed it and opened it once more, allowing a massive cyclonic twister to engulf him.

_Xtreme! Maximum Drive!_

Hitting the sky, Shiro ploughed into Erik with a devastating cyclonic, infernal dropkick that made Erik's armor disappear, with YuKivat, Negataros & Ziggy all laying injured. Erik was in a bad way himself: he couldn't feel his arm. Seeing his friend down, Raz ran from Gyro as Eddie held the Orphenoch.

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Reverting to CycloneJoker (and costing Gyro his Trigger Magnum), Raz jumped in with a sidekick to Shiro, but he just flailed away against the Bicker Shield. Shiro's Accel-like eyes turned to Raz as he retrieved the Prism Sword and pressed the red button.

_Prism! Maximum Drive!_

Shiro swiped in with the Prism Break once more, but the attack was absorbed by the interfering Fang Memory. Raz reached out for the Memory and reset the Double Driver so he could use his companion's power.

_Fang! Joker!_

Raz went animalistic and summoned the Arm Saber to do battle with Shiro, but the Orphenochs stepped in the way.

**"We'll deal with you another time, FangJoker... and when we do, CycloneAccel Xtreme will decimate you!" **Gyro concluded before Shiro shot an inferno attack from the PrismBicker that didn't allow Raz to follow them. When the inferno ended, Shiro nor the Orphenochs were anywhere to be seen. Raz sighed and reset the Double Driver, changing back to human form. Eddie removed the Skull Memory and Toby flipped the Garren Buckle once more, following suit.

"Erik, you okay, man?" Toby inquired.

Erik shook his head: "My arm... an excruciating pain is shooting up and down it!"

"It's okay, boss, we got you." Negataros assured him, the Imagin & Ziggy picking Erik up gently by each arm.

Raz didn't take his eyes off the smouldering path in front of him: "CycloneAccel... Xtreme..."

He turned to walk away, but caught a glimpse of Professor Takeshi Tanaka standing not too far away from the scene.

-xxx-

_"Inukaze Rito."_

"Who's askin'?" Rito nonchalantly replied, cleaning the edge of the Engine Blade. He turned round to see Professor Tanaka... with Dori Nobuya. Rito immediately pointed his heavy weapon in Nobuya's general direction, but Tanaka put his hand up.

"Peaceful, Inukaze-kun... Nobuya-san is not here to cause you trouble." Tanaka assured him. Still weary, Rito prepped the Engine Memory, but Tanaka shot it out of his hands with the Lightbooker.

"As I was saying... peaceful, Inukaze-kun. I am here to talk to you, not break up another fight." Tanaka reasserted, causing Rito to close up and lower the Engine Blade.

"Start talkin'. I don't have all day... got places to go and people to see. Plus, I'm behind on Professor Mikuchi's assignments." Rito argued.

Tanaka returned the Lightbooker to his jacket: "That's more like it. As you know, the Orphenochs are making strides within the academy's island boundaries. They've just unleashed a weapon capable of taking out the academy: Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme."

Rito's eyes went wide as he fumbled for the Accel Memory, which he found intact.

Tanaka shook his head: "They did not take your Accel Memory. They must've manufactured their own."

"But how could they have copied my Memory's power?" A confused Rito asked.

"The NEXT scientists' research on the students. They examine systems very well with photographic memories. It is not inconceivable that they would be able to copy a system quite easily, hence why your Accel Memory and Hybrid's Double Driver have both been replicated. But their use is only minor as it seems the Orphenochs have got ahold of something far worse than Accel's power. The Xtreme Memory. With the fake Accel Memory's power, they've managed to unleash the Xtreme Memory's ultimate ability. CycloneAccel Xtreme." Tanaka explained.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Ryozaki Shiro-kun is captive to CycloneAccel Xtreme's power and some kind of mind control by the Orphenochs. I'm assembling a team to help storm the NEXT building and uncover that they are behind the Orphenoch breakout... and to hopefully free Ryozaki-kun in the process."

Rito let the Engine Blade rest on his back: "What do you need me for? Erik Caine and his friends are better suited for rescue missions. I work better alone... and in wide open spaces."

Nobuya snapped: "Stop being Harbinger's tribute act and pull your head out of your ass! Lives are at stake!"

Tanaka calmed Nobuya: "Easy now. Ah, yes, _those_. I don't trust them for this. Their faces are too visible to the NEXT employees... and too many traps would already be in place for their type of invasion. Traps which can be sidestepped by a thief such as yourself or Harbinger for instance."

"While I appreciate the bigging-up, I don't like your tone. I'm not much of a thief anymore. Still, I guess busting Ryozaki from the NEXT dudes would make that Amanda Kyle happy, which means more smiles from her buddies. Hell, I'm in."

-xxx-

Erik, with his arm in a sling, attended Rider History 101. But his focus wasn't on the assignment in front of him: his mind was still on the Orphenochs' attack and Shiro transforming into Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme. He tried to read his assignment but his pencil almost snapped from his nervousness. From afar, Jax Shirogane was watching Erik with interest. She noticed his uneasiness in class and prepared herself to talk to him. She shot her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Shirogane?" Professor Muro said.

"I need to go to the toilet." Jax responded. Muro nodded and Jax made her way down a few flights of stairs. She walked out the door and then slapped on the Gaia Driver.

_Invisible!_

Jax became the Invisible Dopant and then walked back into class, making her way to Erik as quick as she could. She tapped him on the shoulder and after a brief moment of confusion, Erik realised who was talking to him.

"Good thing you're invisible or Christina would kill me." Erik groaned.

"Erik, you have to listen to me. I kept my head down at the Riderman party and watched Christina all night. She went to have a soda with Aoi Frantz and he did something to it. She passed out and he did something sick."

"Did he rape her?" Erik retorted.

"That could've happened or whatever he put in the drink could've made her a bit more accepting of his offers. All I know is she's walking around like a deer in the headlights today because of what happened. Anyways, why the sling?" Jax explained.

Erik sighed: "Orphenochs struck again. And this time they brought along a friend who knows how to injure."

"I think during break you better call Christina and get some answers. You'll feel better for it." Jax concluded before leaving the hall again, coming back in having cast off her Dopant form. Erik nodded at what she said and then took out his Rider PDA.

-xxx-

"Oh, for God sake, why is Kenzaki in my medical bed?" Phil half-joked as he, Amanda & Dax walked into the ward to see the younger Ryozaki unconscious, hooked up to a breathing ventilator. Amanda saw the damaged Yu-Ki & RyuGun-O Belts on the table next to Kenzaki. She moved her hand over the damage and then recoiled as the damage was still hot.

"If Kenzaki's here and both belts are too... where's Shiro?" Amanda wondered.

Dax sighed: "I don't know. Haven't seen him since I went to tell him to lay off you."

"Would help if Ken was awake to tell us what happened..." Phil said. "...but he ain't going to be giving us much of an answer for a few days."

Then he heard a familiar ringing in his ears and felt his body move towards a mirror. Phil couldn't even see the Mirror World, as his view was blocked by flames, which could only mean one Rider awaited him.

"Lucifer... bad timing! I am NOT in a good mood!" Phil raged, pulling the Spider Deck from his jeans. Amanda grabbed his free hand.

"Hurry back." Amanda requested. Then Dax appeared round the other side.

"I'll leave this one to you, bro. Code of Man his ass!"

Phil pulled off their 'S' symbol: "You know it!"

Amanda playfully rolled her eyes at their inside language as Phil thrust forward the Spider Deck, summoning the V-Buckle.

"Henshin!"

Phil transformed and jumped into the Mirror World.

-xxx-

_"Ah, seems like Caine has requested to see Icicle for a 'chat'. Must've been told the news. Shame, I didn't want such a beautiful relationship broken apart. So sad. But Caine's loss is my gain. Time to see the fruits of my labour."_

Aoi watched from afar, concealed from the view of either Erik or Christina.

"Christina."

"Erik..."

"I called you here to tell you something important..."

"It's to break up with me, right? I understand... this is what I deserve. I hurt you badly. Erik, I didn't want this to end, but you deserve someone who can take care of you and work around your desires. I'm not strong enough for that."

"Hey! Christina, calm down... I don't want to break up with you..."

"But after what I did... how can you say that?"

"Because I love you."

"How can you?"

"Because you are the one that stole my heart and I don't want you to give it back. I began this relationship with you because I loved you and because I want only _you_. You are the one I want. I don't care what happened in the past; forgiven and forgotten, as far as I'm concerned. If you let stuff like that slither into your head, you're bound to get messed up inside. That's why I'm not going to let it happen to us, no matter what some people will do to try and destroy what we have."

"But Erik, you've got to understand! I _cheated _on you... I slept with another student and no matter how much you want to, you shouldn't forgive me."

"Stop it, Christina... I can forgive you, so I'm going to. I'm also going to forget it. Stop listening to Aoi Frantz's words. He's the one at fault here!"

_"What? You piece of crap!"_

"No matter what you believe, Christina... you are the one I want to be with. No matter what rumors people will spread just to spite me and you. To be honest, I put myself in that position and I deserve the backlash... but I don't want you to think it's going to tear us apart. It'll only do that when we both let it." Erik told her. A smile now in place, Christina returned to her feet and hugged Erik.

"I'm... sorry I misjudged you. I'm sorry I cheated on you, considering how I accused you of the same thing. Please don't leave me." Christina cried a little.

Erik continued to hold her close as he told her: "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Aoi was livid, and worse was to come as Jax, under her Invisible Dopant guise, shoved him into the view of both Erik & Christina. Realising his cover was blown, Aoi decided to snap in frustration, angry his sabotage plan to get Christina for himself had failed.

"Son of a bitch! What is your fucking problem? WHY WON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY?" Aoi yelled.

Erik focused on the student who shared his mortal enemy's name: "Love is an everlasting bond. It won't be broken as easily as you want it to break, Aoi. I know your style... you sabotage every honest guy who tries going out with a girl who takes your interest. It's my fault we played right into your hands... but you're not playing this game anymore!"

Aoi raised the Imperer Vent Deck with a twisted, angry smile: "We'll see, Erik Caine! I _always _get what I want, whether someone stands in the way or not! Henshin!"

Aoi slid the Imperer Deck into the V-Buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Imperer.

"Making this an issue, huh? Well, you will no longer disrespect my mistress! Your defeat will be decisive! Yu-chan!" SeraKivat declared. YuKivat flapped over to her.

_Awaken!_

SeraKivat bit Christina's neck, causing her to fall to the ground. SeraKivat & YuKivat became bathed in light.

_Biting! Awaken! Rise, YuZanvat!_

The YuKivat Belt materialised on Erik's waist and the stained glass tattoos came into view. He took YuZanvat in hand.

"Henshin!" Erik, empowered by Christina's mind and soul, transformed into Majestic Yusei once more. Unnerved by the distracting light, Aoi jumped into the fight, kneeing Erik in the chest.

Erik caught Aoi in midair and flipped him upside down before slamming him on the ground. Erik then summoned Pandora, kicking open the Mask Fangire's briefcase form, which shapeshifted as a restraint on the ground, stripping Aoi of his right to move temporarily. Erik backflipped away as Pandora exploded, sending Aoi into the air.

_"Erik, babe... I want first dibs." _Christina half-joked to her boyfriend, who sniggered and nodded in acknowledgement. Allowing Christina to control his arm, Erik summoned Poison Rose and used its thorned whip to bring Aoi crashing down to the ground.

_Advent!_

Aoi brought his Zelle horde to the fight, making the odds a little less fair. But Erik & Christina shrugged the horde off as a piece of cake, dual-wielding the Stardust Saber and the Poison Rose.

With an all-out attack, Erik cut through the Zelle horde like coleslaw. But they kept coming at him, determined to carry out their master's bidding. Aoi pulled out his penultimate card and slotted it in his Gazelle Visor.

_Final Vent!_

The Zelle horde and Aoi attempted the Drive Divider finisher, overcoming Erik until the Arms Monsters all appeared to fight off the Mirror Monsters as Aoi leapt in for the final devastating knee strike.

However, Erik & Christina both had it scouted, learning from their previous encounters with Markus Frantz, who wielded the Imperer Deck at one time. Erik leapt backwards, latching onto Aoi's helmet with his legs and somersaulting his head into the floor. Erik stepped back and pulled out the Awakening Fuestle.

_Eternal Waking Up!_

_**"Majestic Dominance Crash!" **_Erik, Christina, YuZanvat and all the Arms Monsters said in unison. Erik blackened day into night and jumped in front of the moon. As the Zelle horde struggled to defend Aoi, Erik descended rapidly with Majestic Yusei's ultimate attack.

"No!" Aoi cried. No good: the Zelle horde were sent back to the Mirror World as Erik tore through with the Majestic Dominance Crash, crushing Aoi into the ground. Erik stepped back as Aoi gingerly and slowly hobbled to his feet.

"I don't usually flout the rules but..." Erik began, shooting Aoi the middle finger. "Fuck you. Get out of my sight... touch my girlfriend again and I'll hunt you down."

Aoi got the message, removing the Imperer Deck from his V-Buckle and taking off as fast as he could.

_"Babe, I love you and all... but the aggression is just not you. You taught me aggression's not healthy." _Christina advised.

Erik scratched his head: "Christina... what you taught me in return is how we react when something or someone we love is messed with. Back then it was your position, taken by Nobuya... this time its you, messed with by that bastard. From now on though, I promise to protect you as if you were the only thing that mattered to me."

_"That's touching, Erik... but I know I'm not the only thing that matters to you. I'm letting you speak to Jackie Shirogane again if you want. I won't get jealous or anything... because you've already proven that its me you love."_

Erik smiled: "Ain't that the truth."

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Okay, peeps, couple of apologies here. Lately, the real world (as in personal troubles and finding a well-paying job in England) have really screwed with my priorities, so that's why this is so late. Also, the Kagemarou Trilogy will be taking a little longer than I had envisioned, for the reasons stated in brackets. Plus, I know I've been very slow in including some Riders that had been submitted in the past, but trust me, if they do not make an appearance in Term 2, they will definitely appear in some form in either Term 3, TKR 2 or any movie fic I put out. So sorry about this, guys and gals...**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Takeshi Tanaka's rescue plan goes horribly wrong when Accel Trial is ambushed by the gargantuan Elasmotherium Orphenoch, forcing Tanaka to swallow his pride and turn to Erik to help rescue Shiro from the clutches of CycloneAccel Xtreme and the Orphenochs! Also, Professor Keitarou Mikuchi and old friend Professor Jarek Leiter set about training the new breed of Riders in their respective classes while Eddie decides to act on his own when he receives a distress call from Dr. Shotarou Ogami! Bomb Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Darkness once blighted his life...**_

_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

_**But he rose above to become the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou. _

_**Kagemarou's past is revealed... humble beginnings...**_

_"It's an honour to be here, under your wing at the IXA dorm..."_

_**...To emotional ends...**_

_"Will I... ever see you again?"_

_"Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."_

_**Kagemarou! BLAZE!**_

_"Let's finish this! Taichi! Doug!" Augen encouraged as Splinter and his gang flailed, exhausted from the previous onslaught from the trio. Augen gave the Orichalcos Fuestle to KageDoran to play. Taichi loaded the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory and Doug inserted the Eclipse Memory into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot._

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: ENTER KAGEMAROU!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	8. Standoff Pt 1

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 8: Standoff Pt.1.**

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Professor Mikuchi." Jarek Leiter greeted as he & Sagark watched his class of students face off in a battle royale class.

Keitarou replied: "Jeez, Nightmare, it's 'Keitarou' to you."

"I know." Jarek grinned. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

Keitarou patted him on the back and then observed Leiter's class in session: "So what you got going on here?"

"Experimentation. Teach the students how to deal with cramped spaces during combat... plus its a thrill to see some tension get relieved. I didn't exactly leave Chad on the best of terms when I took the deal to come here." Jarek explained.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say my brother is very harsh when it comes to the past. I still haven't forgiven Randall yet and I got mad at my sister after she told me they were back together. Chad was nonetoohappy when I told him what I'd said. I didn't really get a chance to clear the air before I got Jack's phonecall."

"My memories cloned from Nero are still intact, and I absolutely remember why Phoenix is like that. An old relationship of his failed because people interfered. It's not nice, but I think that's what Phoenix was trying to get across to you."

Jarek nodded: "Maybe. I'll deal with it later. Not going to deal with my problems in the middle of class..."

"Rider Defence 101 is usually peaceful. You're letting them beat each other to a pulp. Interesting."

Jarek smirked: "You did once say I was a hardass. Call it just passing on what I've learned from when I was an apprentice under my father's business back in Britain."

"Was he really that much of a dick?" Keitarou asked sarcastically.

Jarek smirked: "Fangire usually are."

"Zane isn't."

"That's because he's from the Aozora. They're a whole different type of hardasses."

"So, what do you make of the academy and your dorm so far, Nightmare?"

"A lot of people have caught my eye since I walked down the assembly point to assume my new role. That Eddie Williams in particular... he has a lot of potential. Would've loved to have him as a bluecoat, but alas, we can't all get what we want. I'm settling in at Ichigo dorm well, it's just... the students there are disorganised. And it doesn't take half a brain to realise most of them are there because of their daddies' inflated bank accounts. Some of them need to check their egos at the door. Nothing I can't handle, but some of the kids drive me insane."

"Remember that they've suffered through Markus Frantz, Nightmare... they have a reason."

Jarek nodded, fully understanding his old friend's words. They then continued to observe the students.

-xxx-

"What... what am I doing here?"

_**"Wake up, Sho-chan... it's time for you to look at the men who have just bought you out."**_

"Bought me out? What are you... _Gyro_."

_**"Bingo, Ogami-chan. How long's it been? About three years?"**_

"Not long enough. All the time in the world is worth not being able to see your ugly mug again."

_**"Now, now, Ogami... play nice. You're going to be here a while. The contract has already been drawn up and your forged signature has just handed me NEXT's research department on a silver platter, the very same research department that turned us all into Orphenochs... into dying monsters. To celebrate our takeover of NEXT, we felt as though you should share in our victory..."**_

"Meaning?"

_**"Meaning... let's see how you like the after-effects of a syringe..."**_

Gyro then motioned to Taurin, who approached Dr. Ogami slowly carrying a serum delivery gun, filled with grey liquid.

-xxx-

In the Mirror World, Phil's fight with Lucifer was still going on. Lucifer moved down into a sudden legsweep. Phil's legs were knocked away but he kept himself in the fight, using the momentum to backflip in the air and then slam his right boot into the side of Lucifer's head, all before he landed back on the floor again. Lucifer stared at his adversary, his teeth gritted. Having enough of the revolution by Phil, Lucifer pointed his Devil Saber at Phil's feet.

_Hell Vent!_

The use of this card ignited the blade of the Devil Saber, which promptly propelled Phil into the air unwillingly. Thinking fast, Phil pulled a card from his Deck and webbed it up in his Arach Visor.

_Advent!_

Arachnu was on the scene to catch its master and return him to ground level. It then engaged Lucifer in battle briefly before Burnseid emerged to make the fight a Mirror Monster battle. The distraction was enough for Phil to reach into his deck and pull out Spider Web. He quickly loaded it into the Arach Visor.

_Dimension Vent!_

The domain changed, becoming darkened and distorted, adorned with a myriad of spiderwebs around the two Kamen Riders. Lucifer was unfazed by this tactic, feeling almost _impressed_.

"No matter the realm, Philip Friendly... you will submit to the devil himself!" Lucifer droned, starting to annoy Phil.

"Seriously, man, will you shut up? That's the only thing you've ever said to me or Dax since you started attacking us. So you're a Satanist: WE GET IT!" Phil complained.

Lucifer was severely angered: "YOU WRETCH! DON'T YOU DARE BLASPHEME THE NAME OF THE DEVIL!"

_"Now this guy is really starting to piss me off!" _Phil thought as he summoned the Arach Saber. Not knowing Phil's effects of Spider Web pushed the weapon's AP limits, Lucifer rushed in recklessly to try and attack Phil with the Devil Saber. Phil swung the Arach Saber upwards to defend and the Devil Saber's blade was cut clean in half while Lucifer himself was knocked backwards. Phil couldn't help but laugh in utter shock.

"Sometimes I wondered whether pushing the AP with Dimension Vent was a good idea... it _so was_." Phil said to himself as Lucifer tossed the remaining hilt of his broken weapon aside and went for one more card.

_Strike Vent!_

Phil shook his head and webbed up a new card.

_Trap Vent!_

The Devil Drag Claw disappeared before it got to Lucifer's fist, much to Phil's amusement.

Lucifer pointed at him: "What are you?"

"Oh, me? The one who's going to show you the door and slam it in your face on the way out. This is for almost killin' me, you Satanist punk!" Phil responded, using the penultimate card that bore his symbol.

_Final Vent!_

Phil was twisted upside down for the Web Vanish, where he took great pleasure in piledriving Lucifer's head into the ground. Phil stepped away and watched as Burnseid dragged its unconscious master into the wall of flames. Spider Web reverted to the Mirror World, allowing Phil to step back through the mirrors and rejoin his friends at the ward. He removed the Spider Deck from his V-Buckle and ran right into Dax, who was a bit more chirpy than the last time Phil saw him.

"Something happen?" Phil inquired.

Dax pointed his thumb over his shoulder: "The good brother is awake. We need to find out what happened to him."

"So from the top, Ken... what happened?" They could hear Amanda ask Kenzaki, who was weezing but breathing in some form nonetheless.

"It was... Clock Up. Me & Shiro-niisan just as always... except he was different. You breaking up with him took its toll on him, Amanda-chan..." Kenzaki remembered.

_"Clock Up class was sure fun, Shiro-niisan." Kenzaki Ryozaki commented._

_"I don't give a damn, Kenzaki-niisan. I don't give a damn about much anymore." Shiro Ryozaki replied as the brothers guzzled down water to get over the Clock Up lag. As they walked along the hall, Shiro stopped dead at the window, causing Kenzaki to stop as well._

_"Shiro-niisan... what's wrong?" Kenzaki asked. Shiro said nothing, instead pointing to the outside: the Rose & Arch Orphenochs were moving around the Academy grounds in broad daylight, beating up any Rider and security they saw. Kenzaki & Shiro readied their belts onto their waists._

_"Henshin."_

_"Henshin!"_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Hijack Form!_

_Not stopping to open up the window, Shiro used his Savage Gasher to slice through it and jumped after the Orphenochs. Kenzaki, while irked by his brother's disregard for pretty much anything, followed his brother into battle against the Orphenochs._

_"Rider Kick!" Shiro __called, jamming his boot into Draig's chest. Draig grinned on impact and swatted Shiro away as if he were nothing. Draig__ took a step back as the brothers charged him. The Orphenoch fired several bolts of red energy, but Kenzaki shot the blasts out of the air with his RyuGun. _

_He leapt, flipping up and over Draig, leaving the beast open to being hit by Shiro's own side kick. Not leaving the beast anytime to recover, Kenzaki jumped back in and hit the Orphenoch with a series of punches. Draig tried to retaliate, but Kenzaki backflipped away, at the same time Shiro somersaulted in under his brother and, as he leapt up, knocked the Orphenoch back with an uppercut blow from his Savage Gasher. Draig got back on its feet, only to find the brothers standing together, weapons at the ready._

_"Niisan. Deathblow." Kenzaki simply suggested. Shiro nodded and the brothers took out their Rider Passes._

_Full Charge!_

_Full Charge!_

_"HELL'S FIRE END!"_

_"Dragon's Assault!"_

_Both let rip their devastating finishers at Draig, who grinned and used the Rose Orphenoch's powers to dissolve into several red petals. Shiro raged about missing his target, completely being blindsided by Taurin, the Arch Orphenoch. Kenzaki swung his RyuGun at Taurin, but the Orphenoch swatted it away and kicked Kenzaki in the gut._

_"You bastard!" Shiro growled, passing over the SetTouch and initiating his Full Charge again, but he wouldn't get the chance to use it, as Gyro the Wolf Orphenoch dropped in behind him with Draig. The two held Shiro in place. Taurin strode over and tore the Yu-Ki Belt from Shiro's waist, cancelling the transformation. Kenzaki rushed in to save his brother, but Gyro scratched him across the RyuGun-O belt, cancelling his transformation as well. Kenzaki was left out cold with the Yu-Ki & RyuGun-O Belts left beside him. The Orphenochs then knocked Shiro out and escaped with their new hostage._

_Moments later, Disciplinary Squad members had located the broken window and spied Kenzaki's broken body on the ground. Most of them rallied to tend to him, while one got on his PDA to send a message._

_"Is that Blade dorm medical? Yes. Its Disciplinary Squad leader Benson here... we have a situation on the North wing. Requesting immediate assistance."_

"That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness." Kenzaki continued, glancing at Shiro's damaged Yu-Ki Belt. "And because I couldn't defend him, the Orphenochs took him."

Amanda placed a comforting hand on Kenzaki's shoulder: "This is in no way your fault, Ken. You and Shiro couldn't have predicted an ambush. You were both blindsided."

"Niisan's safety... is still my responsibility." Kenzaki replied, with a sad smile.

"Kenzaki, man... Shiro is your brother, we get it. But you can't always be responsible for him and calm him down. He's got to face some things on his own. I'll make you a deal..." Phil said, making Kenzaki focus on Amanda's boyfriend.

"We'll find Shiro and bring him back. I swear to you." Phil finished.

Kenzaki nodded: "_Arigatou_."

-xxx-

"Erik, Christina... thank goodness." A relieved Toby sighed as he greeted Erik & Christina on the way to Mecha class. Erik patted him on the arm.

"How you feeling, Tobe?" Erik asked.

Toby nodded: "Better, knowing you got that nasty piece of business out of the way. I'm happy you guys are still together... now Erik can focus on assignments for the time being."

"Just remember the Orphenochs and CycloneAccel Xtreme are still out there somewhere. We need to be ready in any case." Erik reminded his friend. Toby nodded and locked up the Red Rhombus motorcycle to the gate.

Erik hugged Christina and kissed her on the cheek: "I'll see you after your class, babe... I'll be at the dorm cafeteria."

Christina nodded and returned the kiss, before heading off with SeraKivat to her class. Erik smiled as he watched her leave. He caught up to Toby in the hallway and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Tobe. I appreciate it." Erik said.

Toby smiled: "No problem, man... you may not know me as well as Dax, Amanda or Phil, but you know I'm no less of a friend."

The two friends shared a chuckle as they headed into class.

-xxx-

"So, what's the job, ol' man?" Rito inquired, parking his Diablossa motorcycle on the ridge next to Professor Tanaka's Lightcader and Dori Nobuya's MakaiRunner.

"NEXT has been bought out. They did not say who bought it when the news broke this morning, but I am not stupid. Its obvious the Orphenochs have gained the controlling stake in the company. Me and Dori-kun will slip in round the back while you take care of the front. Am I right in assuming Accel Trial will be fast enough to get in and out in double-time?" Tanaka replied.

Rito nodded: "Hell yeah. If we play it right, the Orphenochs won't even know I had burst in. Where do we start?"

Tanaka pointed to the sign at the front: "Right through the front door. You're going to draw the Orphenochs' attention while me & Dori-kun free Ryozaki-kun. Take this earpiece so we can maintain radio contact."

Rito took the small battery-like module and placed it in his ear before he unsheathed the Engine Blade from the Diablossa's weapon compartment.

"Remember, Inuzake, in and out... don't stop and think about what you can haul out the door." Nobuya said bitterly.

Rito smirked: "Yes, _Dad_."

While infuriated by Rito's counter-insult, Nobuya kept his clear head and reached for the MakaiDriver buckle from his jacket. Tanaka grabbed his Lightdriver as well with Rito strapping the Accel Driver to his waist. He held the Trial Memory ready.

_Trial!_

"Let's break away. Hen... shin!" Rito called, flipping out the Trial Memory and slotting it into the Accel Driver. He revved the handlebar and transformed into Accel Trial.

"Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Light Decade!_

"Henshin."

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

All three Riders now transformed, they split up. Rito used the Trial Memory's speed capabilities to his advantage as he hopped the ridge and bolted down it towards the NEXT building on a neighboring island..

"Now for our plan. Take this." Tanaka said, handing Nobuya one of his Attack Ride cards.

"Invisible, huh? A Harbinger tactic, but a good one nonetheless." Nobuya replied. Tanaka took another copy of the card in hand. Both then loaded their Drivers with the cards.

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

_Attack Ride: Invisible!_

Light Decade & Makai were now both out of sight. Meanwhile, Rito continued on towards the front doors of the NEXT building, using his Engine Blade's Electric setting to smash the front doors down, alerting the guards to his presence. And they came in _abundance_.

"Looks like this ain't gonna' be easy... still, Tanaka wouldn't need me for easy." Rito said confidently before he engaged all the NEXT guards. Rito commenced the fight, back-flipping amid a small group of the NEXT grunts. As one guard rushed in from the side, Rito knocked it back with a kick, then ducked down into a leg sweep to knock another off its feet. However, he failed to see two more rush him from behind. Caught off-guard, Rito was forced to the ground.

Back on his feet in no time, Rito executed a series of sharp jabs to an extremely agile grunt's chest, trails of blood spreading his fists from the force of the attacks. A second grunt advanced from the back, but Rito was more than ready for it, spinning into a back stab with the Engine Blade. However, this gave the first guard a chance to recover, sending a roundhouse kick straight into Rito's side.

Rito jumped up and kicked two approaching guards at once. When another rushed in, Rito went with the momentum, managing to grab the guard and throw it across the reception. The guard collided with a wall, instantly splattering against it with a loud crash.

"Can't you idiots ever do _anything _right?" Rito heard a familiar voice yell. Draig came into view almost immediately, berating the security that was now under _his _control. Rito kept the Engine Blade on guard. Draig transformed into the Rose Orphenoch and summoned an Orphenoch sword. Draig charged in. Words were no longer needed - the battle had begun. Both opponents began the charge, Draig raising the Orphenoch sword ready. As they neared, Draig made the first move, swinging the Orphenoch sword across.

Rito promptly rolled underneath, standing back up on the other side as Draig turned around. Rito was already springing up into a high kick that knocked the weapon to the side. Draig was quick to steady it again, however, and made a few more swings. Rito reversed, leaning back to avoid the swipes. Unfortunately he then made the mistake of raising his leg and then bringing down his foot on top of the Orphenoch sword to try and pin it to the ground - Draig just raised it again, lifting Rito up and toppling him over.

He hacked his weapon down, but Rito managed to roll clear at the last second. They faced each other again, Rito on the offensive first with a fast combo of punches and kicks. Draig back-pedalled, but only from trying to keep some distance rather than avoiding being struck. Rito did finally get one good hit in though, a low but forceful kick slamming straight into Draig's midsection. Now he stumbled back, falling down but getting back up almost immediately. Again Rito moved in, diving forward. But Draig was ready this time, leaping up and landing again on Rito's back.

His descent was accelerated, crashing down into the ground and skidding along, Draig riding him almost like a surfboard. When he finally stepped off, he chuckled his amusement at the ease of the human's defeat - moments before Rito's legs suddenly lashed out and slammed into his jaw. He staggered and toppled again, this time taking a little longer to get back up. Once Rito was up, he pulled the Trial Memory from the Accel Driver and hit the button before tossing the Memory into the air.

Rito pushed in close to Draig, dodging every punch and slash attempt before unleashing a rapid barrage of kicks upon the Rose Orphenoch. With the Orphenoch knocked back, Rito caught the Trial Memory and hit the button again.

_Trial! Maximum Drive!_

"I'd stick around to tell you how long you had 'till despair... but I've got things to do!" Rito announced, using Trial's speed to take off again. Draig reverted to his human form, somehow managing to stabilize himself after the Machine Gun Spike attack. Rito was quick and vigilant, ripping up the hallways and security as he went along. Soon, he found himself in a large arena-like room, shocked by the sheer size of it. He then noticed a man tied to a chair on the far side of the room and rushed across to see him. It was Dr. Shotarou Ogami.

"You're the guy Eddie told me about... why'd you sell up, old man?" Rito asked. There was no response. Ogami just glared up at Rito with bloodshot eyes as markings appeared over his face.

_"That can't be good..." _Rito thought to himself, stepping away from Ogami and rushing back to the door he just walked through. He wouldn't make it... as the gargantuan claw of the Elasmotherium Orphenoch blocked his path. Rito looked up at the beast in utter surprise, noticing Ogami's chair was now empty and the binds that tied him to the chair were ripped into shreds. Desperate for a way to get past the beast, Rito used Trial's speed, but the Orphenoch's frame was just too huge to escape. Rito went for the Machine Gun Spike on one of the hind legs, but the Elasmotherium Orphenoch's needle attack interrupted it and threw Rito halfway across the room, forcefully cancelling the Accel Trial transformation and knocking Rito out cold. Soonafter, the Elasmotherium Orphenoch roared and slowly, but painfully changed back to Ogami, who then fainted. Upon the balcony, Gyro appeared and began clapping.

"Our newest member pulled through for us... and brought us a piece of meat, Taurin. Now we can test the Accel Memory's compatibility with the Xtreme Memory and replace that godawful weak copy we made. Now all that's needed is to get the Cyclone, Heat & Luna Memories from Double, and Xtreme's full potential will be realised." Gyro said. Taurin walked in beside him.

"What should we do with them?" Taurin asked, referencing Rito & Ogami.

"Imprison them. Accel's friends will come for him and Ryozaki... it'll be amusing to see Ogami-chan eat them. Also, pick up that Engine Blade... Xtreme may have a use for that as well."

-xxx-

"I've lost radio contact with Inukaze." Nobuya informed Tanaka, as they snuck around the halls of the NEXT building, looking for Shiro Ryozaki.

"The Orphenochs have access to advanced equipment. They may be blocking our signal." Tanaka replied as they walked into another room, with many monitors. Tanaka quickly put the guard to sleep with a few stun shots from the Lightbooker. Nobuya walked up to the monitors and pointed at one.

"Ryozaki is in Room 304, according to this monitor." Nobuya informed the professor.

Tanaka nodded: "Let's get down there."

Still under the veil of the Invisible cards, the two ran through the hallways once more, vaulting down a staircase before they reached the room that Shiro was meant to be locked in. Tanaka & Nobuya deactivated the Invisible ability to find that Shiro was not in the room. Soon, they realised he was behind them, Xtreme Memory in hand.

_"H-hen...sh-shin..."_

_Xtreme!_

Shiro blazed into Double CycloneAccel Xtreme, plugging the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and unsheathing it from the Bicker Shield. Using the Accel side's firepower to charge it up, Shiro swung the Prism Sword amidst a firestorm at his two opponents. Tanaka & Nobuya were knocked through the door and then the wall behind it, plunging to the ground below with CycloneAccel Xtreme following. With no hesitation, Shiro closed up the Xtreme Memory and then opened it again, causing a fiery cyclone to propel him into the air.

_"Double Xtreme..."_

Shiro descended upon Tanaka, but at the last minute Nobuya threw himself in the way, taking the full force of the attack and reverting to human form, knocked out on the ground. Tanaka was in shock as he tended to his student. Knowing Shiro was still coming to get him, Tanaka inserted the Final Attack Ride card into the Lightdriver and knocked Shiro back with the Decade Daybreak, but it wasn't enough to stop Shiro. Desperately, Tanaka used another card.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Using the Lightbooker in gun mode, Tanaka popped off a few shots at Shiro before activating the Invisible card and disappearing with Nobuya.

-xxx-

_"Detective Williams... I'm sending you this emergency message. I don't have much time..."_

Eddie was confused that the message had been sent directly to him, with no mention of Raz's name anywhere on the recipient list. The message had been marked as 'urgent'. Eddie nonetheless continued to listen in.

_"The Orphenochs... they used to be volunteers employed by NEXT. The experiments on them were deemed a failure when they devolved into Orphenochs, but we also realised that setting them loose would be disastrous. So my fate may be justified... but if my fate becomes the fate of every student on your island, my soul will never be able to rest in peace. That's why I'm sending you this message. Takuma Gyro has used a forgery to obtain all shares within my company, handing him the reins of the science department that was responsible for making him what he is. They have captured me and injected me with an Evo Type-2 serum... I can feel my humanity slipping away as I speak. Track down Kotonoha Misaki, also known as Kamen Rider Lambda. She is... my niece and she knows the NEXT building inside and out. Detective Williams, please do not worry about me. I will soon become a threat to humanity itself... and a Kamen Rider's job is to protect humanity. Also, I saw that they had captured a student with a red Gaia Memory. He is in danger and you need to save him."_

The transmission to his PDA ended and Eddie was left in shock. He felt like he should tell Raz about this, but his conscience also pulled him more towards keeping it to himself. Eddie decided to choose the latter option and opened his PDA once more, tracking down Kotonoha Misaki's PDA number. He selected the option for an unlogged conversation.

_**Kotonoha Misaki, this is Eddie Williams. I was told to look for you.**_

_Hi, I don't know you, but who sent you looking for me?_

_**Your uncle, Dr. Shotarou Ogami. He is in danger.**_

_How?_

_**The Orphenochs have taken over NEXT and taken him prisoner, along with one of my friends. He told me your knowledge of the NEXT building on one of the neighboring islands could help out.**_

_Uncle Sho... Eddie, I'm going to help. Meet me down at Nigo dorm following Riding 101 this afternoon. We'll take it from there._

_**Thank you. I promise you. We'll save your uncle.**_

At that point, the conversation ended and Eddie now had his goal... to save Rito & Dr. Ogami.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Time for a two-parter again. Hopefully this'll get the creative juices flowing!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Eddie meets with Kotonoha Misaki to begin his rescue mission and assault upon the NEXT building while Raz wonders what has become of his partner, Tanaka takes Nobuya to seek medical treatment before swallowing his pride and asking Erik and the gang for help! Puppy becomes personally interested in the NEXT problem and resolves to make an Augen-like decision... to inject himself into the heart of the matter! Unveil! Kamen Rider Yaiva Mark-3: Vanguard Mode! Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Joker! Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Darkness once blighted his life...**_

_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

_**But he rose above to become the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou. _

_**Kagemarou's past is revealed... humble beginnings...**_

_"It's an honour to be here, under your wing at the IXA dorm..."_

_**...To emotional ends...**_

_"Will I... ever see you again?"_

_"Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."_

_**Kagemarou! BLAZE!**_

_"Let's finish this! Taichi! Doug!" Augen encouraged as Splinter and his gang flailed, exhausted from the previous onslaught from the trio. Augen gave the Orichalcos Fuestle to KageDoran to play. Taichi loaded the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory and Doug inserted the Eclipse Memory into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot._

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: ENTER KAGEMAROU!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	9. Standoff Pt 2

_**Last time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider**_**:**_

_"Y__our forged signature has just handed me NEXT's research department on a silver platter, the very same research department that turned us all into Orphenochs... into dying monsters. To celebrate our takeover of NEXT, we felt as though you should share in our victory..."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Meaning... let's see how you like the after-effects of a syringe..."_

_"We'll find Shiro and bring him back. I swear to you."_

_"Better, knowing you got that nasty piece of business out of the way. I'm happy you guys are still together... now Erik can focus on assignments for the time being."_

_"Just remember the Orphenochs and CycloneAccel Xtreme are still out there somewhere. We need to be ready in any case."_

_"That can't be good..." Rito thought to himself, stepping away from Ogami and rushing back to the door he just walked through. He wouldn't make it... as the gargantuan claw of the Elasmotherium Orphenoch blocked his path._

_"Double Xtreme..."_

_Shiro descended upon Tanaka, but at the last minute Nobuya threw himself in the way, taking the full force of the attack and reverting to human form, knocked out on the ground. Tanaka was in shock as he tended to his student. _

_"Detective Williams... I'm sending you this emergency message. I don't have much time..."_

-xxx-

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 9: Standoff Pt.2.**

"Nobuya-kun... hold on." Tanaka muttered as he led the fading Nobuya into the IXA dorm medical wards. The medical team took him to where Tanaka couldn't follow, and as Tanaka lost sight of Nobuya's ailing body, he pressed his fist hard against the wall before he punched it, cracking the wall and bloodying his fist.

_"Yo, where's the fire, professor?"_

"Griffin. Run of the mill Rider training gone bad. Nobuya's hurt." Tanaka lied, hoping Puppy wouldn't find out the truth. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"C'mon, professor, you know me better than that... Nobuya's hurt because of what happened at the NEXT island, isn't he?" Puppy said. Tanaka sighed and buried his face in his hand, unhappy he had almost gotten Nobuya killed.

"I thought... I thought that with a small strike team we could get in, save Shiro and then get out. As soon as we lost contact with Inukaze-kun, everything went to Hell." Tanaka explained.

Puppy placed his hand on Tanaka's shoulder: "Putting students' lives in danger usually results in contract termination, sir... but I know you had good intentions, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut."

Tanaka sighed again: "And this happened because I didn't think I could trust Caine-kun with this."

"You don't know what he's been through... Erik's tough, sir. Markus Frantz, Kiva the First, the Brotherhood: taking a chance on him and his friends isn't so bad. In fact, give me the rest of the hour. I have an idea." Puppy explained, beginning to walk away with Dogmott running right after him.

"What is it?" Tanaka wondered.

"Trust me." Puppy responded, walking off. He passed down a few halls until he reached the IXA dorm workshop.

"Dogmott, recall diagnostic check: when was Yaiva Mark-One upgraded to Mark-Two software?" Puppy asked his sentient partner while placing a toolbox on the workshop table.

"Recalling installation entry: two years, seven weeks and three days ago, following the Arms Dopant incident and subsequent match with Kamen Rider Kagemarou following Mark-One software failure. This unit was rendered inoperable for two days following, right before the installation to superior Mark-Two software." Dogmott answered.

Puppy opened the toolbox: "Good thing those two days were a weekend. Dogmott, prepare unit for software upgrade. We're going to Mark-Three."

"I recommend shutdown of all systems before you commence the upgrade, Master. Failed installation could institute failed systems."

"Don't you think I know that, Dogmott? Let's just hope your integration receptors are up to task." Puppy responded, getting to work.

-xxx-

"Yo." Eddie called out to the green-eyed slim IXA dormer.

"You must be Eddie. I'm Misaki Kotonoha... you said my uncle was in trouble? What, did he fire someone?" The girl asked. Eddie realised that she did seem a bit dim, but nonetheless continued on.

"No, nothing like that... he's in danger. NEXT, his company, was bought out this morning. The people who bought him out were the Orphenochs, who we're currently fighting. They're led by Gyro, the Wolf Orphenoch. He has others captive as well. It's _your_ uncle... so let's do this your way." Eddie offered.

Misaki shook her head: "I'm no good with the plans. I wouldn't know what to do in the NEXT building... uncle Sho only took me in there once."

Eddie sighed: "Right... just follow my lead. I'll think of something. Get on your motorcycle and we'll go."

-xxx-

_"Students of Academy Kamen Rider and residents of Hongo Island... this is new CEO of NEXT Incorporated, Doctor Takuma Gyro. Due to circumstances out of his control, Dr. Shotarou Ogami has been forced to take an early retirement. Now, NEXT is by no means through with its evaluation of the Riders on this island... no, in fact, NEXT is searching for suitable candidates to participate in our experiment into human evolution. Keep in mind that these tests are not optional..."_

On the screens around the Academy and on the students' PDAs, Gyro's face transformed into that of the Wolf Orphenoch as he slammed his claw on the table.

_**"...they are mandatory and WE DEMAND THEM! Now many of you are thinking of resistance... but what you don't know is that NEXT security is filtering out throughout your precious academy to enforce candidacy!"**_

Sure enough, uniformed officers with pistols began flooding into the classrooms, taking unsuspecting professors and students hostage. Advent Riders used the Mirror World as their haven from the madness, while some students still resisted. In Mecha class, Toby & Erik were working on something when the officers arrived. Using his quick thinking to his advantage, Erik flipped himself and Toby over their desk, ducking under one table and then overturning another to use as a guard as they headed for the door.

"We have to move faster! YuKivat!" Erik called as the two friends zoomed down the hallways.

_Biting!_

Toby loaded up the Garren Buckle and flipped it while Erik attached YuKivat to the YuKivat Belt.

_Turn Up!_

Taking a chance, Erik & Toby crashed their way through one of the hallway windows, hitting the floor below in their plan to get away. Toby withdrew the Garren Rouser as more officers gave chase, taking them down whenever he saw an opening. The two eventually made it far from the academy, with officers scrambling to find them both and contain them. Erik sighed with relief when suddenly, a hand pulled him behind a tree. Toby followed and aimed his Garren Rouser, finding Professor Tanaka holding Erik.

"Professor!" Toby exclaimed. Tanaka released his grip on Erik, who stepped backwards.

"What do you want? I thought you said you didn't want us involved in your business!" Erik remembered.

Tanaka shook his head: "Trying to keep you safe from my business is no longer a good idea. The Orphenochs have this island in a vicegrip and its only a matter of time before they target the top student. That'd be you. I'm here to ask for your help."

"What kind of help?" Erik asked.

Tanaka sighed: "Me, Dori Nobuya & Rito Inukaze embarked on a mission to get Shiro Ryozaki free from Orphenoch control. Rito's distraction failed and he was captured. Shiro came after us and injured Nobuya with the Xtreme Maximum Drive. The Orphenochs have control of NEXT and are sending their minions to take over the island, as you well know. I need you to help me break everyone out and stop this threat."

Erik nodded: "Okay. We'll get over there and save who we have to. Then Gyro's head is on the chopping block!"

-xxx-

"Let's go!" Eddie encouraged. He & Misaki scoured the entire building, kicking in every door they could, looking for Dr. Ogami and/or Rito. Taking the Stag Phone he borrowed from Raz, Eddie plugged in the tool's Giji Memory and set it loose, hoping their search would come up trumps.

The two searched from top to bottom. Eventually, they both came to a large, darkened room, with nothing but dim headlights on. Eddie looked around, and saw that Rito was chained to the back wall, unconscious. Eddie nodded, with him and Misaki running for Rito.

Then suddenly, the lights illuminated the entire room and Eddie & Misaki found themselves having to dive over to the side at the last minute, almost being crushed by the Elasmotherium Orphenoch's gigantic claw.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

Misaki nodded: "I'm fine."

"Right, I don't know how we're going to fight that thing, but I'm damn sure going to try!" Eddie said, inserting the Skull Memory into his Lost Driver and forcing the terminal over.

_Skull!_

Transforming into Skull, Eddie began moving himself around the room, firing shots from the Skull Magnum as much as he could. The Stag Phone flew in and attacked the Orphenoch's hind legs before attaching itself to the Skull Magnum. Eddie plugged in the Skull Memory and switched the weapon to Maximum Mode.

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

"Skull Stag Launcher!" Eddie called, firing a continuous stream of energy at the Orphenoch's legs. It seemed to be getting through, but then Eddie was blindsided out of nowhere by the Wolf Orphenoch.

**"I don't think so, Skull... we have unfinished business, you and I." **Gyro proclaimed, jumping at Eddie and scratching his hat off. Eddie was unable to defend himself against Gyro's assault. Gyro sidekicked Eddie onto his back, preparing the Elasmotherium Orphenoch to stomp the Kamen Rider to death, but shots from Misaki's Lambda Phone in Gun mode prevented it.

"I want my uncle back. You're in my way." Misaki declared, switching the phone back to Phone mode. She hit 'ENTER' after punching in her code, tossing the Phone in the air before she strapped the Lambda Driver to her waist.

_Standing By!_

"Henshin." Misaki commanded, catching the Lambda Phone and connecting it to the Driver.

_Complete!_

Misaki transformed into Kamen Rider Lambda. She retrieved the Lambda Mission Memory keycard from her belt and plugged it into the Lambda Shot camera in her hand, transforming it into a knuckle duster weapon, much like Faiz. She rolled under a swipe of the gargantuan Orphenoch's claw and punched forward with the Lambda Shot, releasing a small energy discharge at the Orphenoch's leg. She then returned the keycard to the Phone and dialled in 1-6-1-8.

_Auto Crasher, Come Closer!_

Her version of Faiz's Autovajin flew into the room and began shooting at the Orphenoch itself, ejecting its handlebars down to Misaki's hand, where it transformed into a double-edge lightsaber-type weapon.

Meanwhile, Eddie & Gyro continued their fight. Gyro withdrew two Orphenoch Swords. Eddie slowly met Gyro at the center and clashed his fists with the Orphenoch Swords. Soon, both were hopping around the place, trying to impede the other with sneaky tactics. Eddie raised the Skull Magnum, faking out and then booting Gyro in the head, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Eddie followed, cracking his free fist on the ground just short of Gyro's chest as he crashed. Eddie tried to strike Gyro again, but Gyro sneakily slashed Eddie away with one sword and followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent Eddie rolling over.

-xxx-

"Damn, where did Eddie go? Convenient that the Orphenochs have declared their war and he's disappeared without telling me where he's going. Oh well..." Raz sighed, taking out the Bat Shot camera from his jacket. "...looks like some recon work is in order."

_Bat!_

Raz plugged the Bat Memory into the camera, causing it to shapeshift into its Live Mode. The would-be detective sighed again, hoping his partner would be found soon. But he had a bigger problem on his hands... Shiro had found him. Raz took a careful look and noticed Shiro's eyes were glazed over into a crystal color. Saying nothing, Shiro brought his Xtreme Memory-equipped Double Driver copy to his waist and then parted the terminals.

_Xtreme!_

Shiro transformed once more into Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme, armed with both the PrismBicker and Rito's Engine Blade. The Engine Blade's presence worried Raz: something had happened to Rito.

"I don't really want to fight you, Shiro... but you're probably going to leave me no choice, huh? So be it." Raz said, strapping his own Double Driver to his waist.

"Henshin."

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Raz became Double CycloneJoker and jumped in with a big cyclonic punch, but the contact immediately sent Raz crashing away. Shiro had not moved an inch. Shiro took the stolen Accel Memory in hand and inserted it into the Maximum Slot. He also hit the trigger of the Engine Blade.

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

_"Accel... Full Break..."_ Shiro droned, leaping at Raz with an Accel Glanzer-like attack before brutally slashing downwards. Raz staggered back, feeling his Double Driver's power failing. Shiro then dumped the PrismBicker and the Engine Blade at his sides before he closed up the Xtreme Memory, quickly opening it again.

_Xtreme! Maximum Drive!_

_"Double Xtreme!"_

Shiro crushed Raz into the ground and flipped away. Raz's transformation was cancelled and his Gaia Memories littered the floor. The detective gingerly managed to retake the Joker, Metal & Trigger Memories, but an Orphenoch stamped on Raz's wrist and took the Cyclone, Luna & Heat Memories, handing them to Shiro.

"RAZ!"

Raz turned his head to see Dax & Phil come riding in on Finale, their United Contract Beast. Phil jumped off and clashed his Arach Saber against Shiro's Engine Blade. Dax jumped off too and Amanda came running to help Raz to his feet.

"We promised your brother Kenzaki we'd get you back! And I'm keeping this promise!" Phil yelled, batting the PrismBicker upwards and planting a thrust kick to Shiro's gut. Phil then springboarded and double-boot dropkicked Shiro in the helmet. Angrily, Shiro tossed the Engine Blade aside and withdrew the Prism Sword from the Bicker Shield.

Meanwhile, the Orphenochs surrounded Dax, Amanda & Raz, looking to swarm them, but Dax wasn't going to go down without a fight. Taking the Emerald Visor-Zwei in hands, Dax unleashed his fury in a torrent of firepower that incinerated the Orphenochs to sand. Any remaining were completely obliterated by Amanda's variation of the Royal Straight Flush.

Phil was actually doing the improbable: he was actually beating Shiro... but to him, it was too easy. And Shiro proved it, resheathing the Prism Sword in the Bicker Shield, revealing Raz's stolen Memories. One-by-one, he plugged them into the PrismBicker's memory terminals along with the Accel Memory.

_Cyclone! Maximum Drive!_

_Heat! Maximum Drive!_

_Luna! Maximum Drive!_

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

Shiro clicked the panel as his prismatic shield energised with the linked powers of the four Gaia Memories attached to it.

_"Bicker... Final Illusion..."_

Phil tried to get away, but found himself caught up in the blast of the Bicker Final Illusion. He burned up back into his human form and Finale de-merged back into Gargonizer & Arachnu. Suddenly, as Dax & Amanda tended to their injured friends, the PrismBicker flared up again: the Maximum Drives had been activated once more. Shiro flicked the Bicker Shield's panel again and withdrew the Prism Sword, attempting the Bicker Charge Break attack. Shiro charged for the four Riders, but he couldn't see what was coming next.

_Full Charge!_

A large red blade struck him square in the Xtreme helmet's eye, cancelling his attack. The blade promptly returned to the end of the Savage Gasher, wielded by Kamen Rider Yu-Ki Skull Form.

"Shiro-niisan... I won't let you destroy yourself." A familiar voice vowed: it was Kenzaki. Dual-wielding the Savage Gasher and the RyuGun, Kenzaki went on the attack, kicking his Rider Pass in front of the SetTouch, setting off the Full Charge again. But Shiro had it scouted, blocking Kenzaki's attack with the Bicker Shield and swiping the Maximum Drive-powered Prism Sword across Kenzaki's gut. The armor pierced and blood streamed down Kenzaki's chest.

_Prism! Maximum Drive!_

The others despaired as Kenzaki's body hit the ground with a thud. Kenzaki reached down to try and stabilize his wounds as Shiro began to walk away, retrieving the Engine Blade.

-xxx-

"Dammit!" Puppy cursed as Dogmott sparked up. He continued to click his laptop computer's mouse with gritted teeth in an attempt to update Dogmott's unit software. He connected USB ports from the laptop to Dogmott and also to a golden device he had to the side of them both.

_SYSTEM UPDATE COMMENCING..._

Puppy watched intently, hoping the update wouldn't kill his partner's systems.

-xxx-

Raz & Phil both saw Kenzaki's withering body and launched to their feet, angered by Shiro's assault.

"Fang!" Raz called out. The Fang Memory flipped itself to his hand before Raz flipped the Memory out.

_Fang!_

Phil thrust the Spider Vent Deck in front of him, summoning the V-Buckle to his waist.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

_Fang! Joker!_

Double FangJoker & Spider jumped over Kenzaki's ailing body and attempted to restrain Shiro. Raz was knocked away and Phil was punched backwards.

"Right, to hell with the consequences!" Raz growled, pulling the Joker Memory from its terminal and plugging it into the Maximum Slot.

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

He then pulled out the Trigger Magnum and loaded it with the Trigger Memory.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

Raz tossed the Trigger Magnum into the air after changing it to Maximum Mode, pulling out the Metal Shaft. Raz placed the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft's Maximum Slot.

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

He tossed the Shaft after the Magnum into the air and pushed on the Fang Memory's horn three times.

_Fang! Maximum Drive!_

_"Right, whatever I'm going to do, I better do fast!" _Raz thought to himself as he caught both his weapons and leapt at Shiro with reckless abandon. First, he overcame Shiro with a hail of gunfire from the Trigger Magnum. Raz then tossed the Magnum aside, crashing into Shiro's chest with the Metal Shaft. He then tossed the Shaft aside, taking to the air in a hybrid of his Fang Strider and Joker Extreme attacks.

"Rider Quadruple Maximum: Overload Break!" Raz cried out in pain as the Memories in the Double Driver proceeded to overload his body. He managed to hang on long enough to crush Shiro into the ground with the attack. Shiro didn't move. Raz stumbled back and then collapsed back into his human form. Dax & Phil helped him up, with Amanda taking up the rear.

_"Hey!"_

A NEXT security officer was on the scene, armed with a pistol pointed straight at Raz and the others. He pulled the trigger several times... but his bullets wouldn't reach their targets.

"Shiro?" Amanda wondered, as CycloneAccel Xtreme had placed himself in the way of the bullets. Without saying anything more, Shiro flicked the panel on the PrismBicker and incinerated the security officer with the Bicker Final Illusion. He then closed up the Xtreme Memory and pulled it out of the Double Driver, reverting to human form. He looked at the others and then turned to his younger brother, rushing to his side.

"Kenzaki-niisan..." Shiro said.

Kenzaki's eyes barely flickered open: "Shiro-niisan?"

"I'm alive, niisan. Don't worry... the Orphenochs have no control over me anymore." Shiro replied, hoping Kenzaki would stay alive.

Kenzaki faintly smiled: "Good... I'm glad..."

"We'll get him to medical, Shiro." Phil told him.

Shiro huffed: "Hmph! Isn't this a surprise... wouldn't think you'd ever help me, Spider."

Phil shook his head: "I didn't do it for you... I did it for him."

"I guess there's a first for everything... Hybrid, take this." Shiro said, handing Raz the Xtreme Memory and also returning Raz's other Memories, along with Rito's Accel Memory. "I'm guessing you'll get much more use out of it than I will."

He then ripped the Double Driver copy from his waist and stomped it until it was nothing but nuts and bolts.

-xxx-

**"You can't beat me, Skull." **Gyro taunted, deadlocking with Eddie while Misaki tried to slow her gigantic opponent.

"I did once... and I will again!" Eddie responded.

**"What did you tell Ogami's niece, Skull? That her uncle is now a monstrous threat to your precious academy?" **Gyro yelled, causing Misaki to look at him in shock.

"Misaki, he needs to be stopped!" Eddie tried to reason with the girl, but this gave Gyro an opportunity to thrust dropkick Eddie in the gut, sending him flying near a petrified Misaki's boots.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misaki shouted.

"Because your uncle requested that I didn't!" Eddie yelled back. Behind him, Gyro picked up the idle Skull Magnum from the floor and jammed it into the back of Eddie's head, preparing to pierce Eddie's skull with a bullet from the weapon.

Suddenly, the cavalry came: the YuseiRunner, the Red Rhombus and the Machine Lightcader burst in through the doors, with Erik, Toby & Tanaka promptly stepping off. Ziggy flew in and ripped the Skull Magnum out of Gyro's claw before Negataros blindsided the Wolf Orphenoch with the Negatarosword.

**"Close... but not close enough, Kamen Riders!" **Gyro concluded, using his leaping ability to hop to the balcony, escaping the room for the moment. While that went on, Tanaka pulled a Final Form Ride card from the Lightbooker.

"Caine-kun... let's go!" Tanaka encouraged, loading up the Lightdriver.

_Final Form Ride: Yusei!_

Tanaka flipped Erik around and shapeshifted the student into a crossbow-type weapon known as the Yusei Crossbow, much in the style of the Kivat Arrow.

_Final Attack Ride: Yusei!_

"Decade Biting!" Tanaka & Erik commanded together, shooting point blank range at the target, causing an explosion to engulf everyone within range, but with Yusei and Light Decade walking out of the flames unscathed. Eddie & Misaki managed to brave the flames, with the Elasmotherium Orphenoch weakened and losing sand fast. Eddie looked at Misaki.

"Its your uncle... what happens is up to you." Eddie told her. Misaki nodded and flipped her phone open, hitting 'ENTER'.

_Exceed Charge!_

Misaki jumped into the sky, her dimension spike hitting the Orphenoch's weak point. She soared through it and reduced the Elasmotherium Orphenoch to nothing but sand. She couldn't help but feel low after she had essentially just killed off her own uncle.

-xxx-

**"Dammit... everything's gone to Hell! Where the heck are Draig & Taurin?" **Gyro cursed to himself as he hopped his way towards the academy. He soon found himself face-to-face with Puppy, who had a fully-functional Dogmott by his side. Gyro shifted to his more evolved form, but it didn't intimidate nor impress Puppy in the slightest.

"What you don't know, Gyro, is that you Orphenochs aren't the only ones with upgrades. You can spike yourselves up Ultimate Kuuga-style if you want to, but it doesn't make you any more of a badass. Now since everybody else is dealing with your failing takeover, I guess that leaves me with you. Gyro... you ain't seen nothing yet. Dogmott!" Puppy declared, bringing his mechanical canine companion to his side. Dogmott leapt into his Yaibuckle form and strapped himself around Puppy's waist. Puppy turned the Slash Buster upside down and inserted it into the slot.

"Henshin."

_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo_

_What else can I do besides avenge you?_

_Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumeteita_

_Afureru kanashimi wa kesenai kizuato ni_

_Wasure wa shinai to chikatta_

Puppy dragged the Yaibuckle from his side to the center of his waist, pulling the Slash Buster with its blade from the buckle.

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

Puppy once again transformed into Kamen Rider Yaiva, holding the Slash Buster ready for a mega-brawl with the leader of the Orphenochs. Gyro immediately mutated into the Wolf Orphenoch, taking the initiative. He rolled in under the Slash Buster and kicked Puppy in the side. Puppy sideswiped with the weapon, but faked it and slashed Gyro at the exact point Gyro tried to dodge.

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase subete wo keshite miseyou_

_Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

_You told me_

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow_

_Feel as if you were to be reborn now_

_Face as if you were to live forever_

Using his samurai techniques, Puppy shadowed across the battleground, eventually just becoming a blur to even the Orphenoch's advanced senses. With Gyro not knowing where he would strike, Puppy reappeared behind the beast and unloaded a pair of strikes to the back followed by a straight kick to the back of the head. Gyro stumbled and rolled forward to avoid hurting himself worse.

**"Son of a bitch."** Gyro cursed.

Puppy smirked under his helmet: "I love it when you talk dirty."

_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta_

_I had nothing to lose, nothing truth_

_Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku_

_Saigo no hohoemi ga ukande wa kieru_

_Nukumori dake wo nokoshite_

This enraged Gyro even more, causing him to charge for Puppy. Puppy nonchalantly sidestepped it and spun into a slash that knocked Gyro over. Not wasting time, Puppy moved in for a flying sidekick that sent Gyro rolling back onto his neck.

**"NO MORE GAMES!" **Gyro roared, using his superspeed to get the advantage away from Puppy, scratching and clawing at the academy prefect anytime he could. He capped the assault off by standing on Puppy's shoulders and mule-kicking him in the back of the head. Puppy rolled forward, the Slash Buster stabbing in the ground by him.

_"Master, I recommend upgrading to Mark-Three software. The Mark-Two software's workload capacity is being exceeded by this fight."_ Dogmott suggested.

Puppy was apprehensive: "Are you sure you can handle it? Upgrading you almost shut you down."

_"I have erected additional firewalls and antivirus software has been installed. This unit is ready to block any harmful data packets from getting through." _Dogmott said, reassuring the academy veteran. Puppy nodded, resetting the Yaibuckle at his side. He reached into the secret compartment of the belt at the other side and pulled out the golden device from earlier he had named the Vangarder. He flipped it open and hit the red button.

_Standby!_

He slotted it into the Yaibuckle and clamped the handles down over the buckle, causing it to turn gold.

_Yaiva Mark-Three, Activate: Vanguard Mode, Active!_

Puppy dragged the buckle back to the center of his waist, causing it to energise. The Yaiva armor enhanced, gaining additional armor on the arms and legs, the chest pattern changing and the helmet gaining samurai-like kabuto horns. The eyes changed from red to blue. Puppy was now Kamen Rider Yaiva Vanguard Mode. Puppy charged in from one side, and Gyro from the other.

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara ima no boku wa iyasenai_

_Hateshinaku tsudzuku tatakai ni kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara_

_Wakare no kotoba wa iranai_

_Make it up_

The two exchanged blows, with Puppy trying to block Gyro's attacks. It wasn't easy: Gyro was was displaying much more strength and force that Puppy would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Gyro by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. The Wolf Orphenoch staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Puppy's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down.

_Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase subete wo keshite miseyou_

_Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru saigo no kane ga nari yamu made_

Puppy stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. Gyro moved in, but Puppy quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Gyro offguard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Puppy's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth. Gyro jumped in, causing Dogmott to act.

_"Increasing Slash Buster software capacity from 75% to 100%. Adamantium Mode is now active."_

Puppy pushed forward and struck Gyro with the Slash Buster, causing a minor explosion against the Orphenoch's chest. Gyro gingerly got up, noticing that his wound was losing sand and fast. It wasn't healing fast.

_"Master, I suggest using the final program."_

"Don't bore me with tech, Dogmott, just do it!"

_"As you wish, Master. Executing final program."_

**"You will die for this, you bastard! Nobody can stop our secret weapon..." **Gyro screamed in vain, knowing he was dying faster than usual. Puppy took his kicking stance, holding the Slash Buster backhand.

_Final Program: Vanguard Tornado, Descend!_

Puppy levitated into the air and began spinning rapidly as he came crashing down upon Gyro with a massive drill kick that pierced through the Orphenoch's sternum.

_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara ima no boku wa iyasenai_

_Hateshinaku tsudzuku tatakai ni kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_

_REDEMPTION_

Puppy forced himself all the way through and stabbed the Slash Buster beside him, looking back to watch Gyro explode in defeat.

**"DARK DECADE!"**

The leader of the Orphenochs was dead. Puppy carefully removed the Vangarder from the Yaibuckle and snapped it back into its standby form before allowing Dogmott to reassume its canine mode.

"Dogmott, check systems. I want a full diagnostic to find out whether repeated use of the Vangarder is going to be dangerous." Puppy ordered.

"Fortunately, Master, the firewalls and antivirus prevented system shutdown. Mark-Three technology has been seamlessly integrated into this unit's systems. Further use of the Vangarder module is only considered to be 21.2% dangerous to this unit's systems." Dogmott replied, causing Puppy to sigh in relief.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Sorry it took so long and that it was a little rushed!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: The Academy attempts to rebuild in the aftermath of the NEXT/Orphenoch incident, with everyone on edge. Erik begins to notice a change in Puppy that isn't all that pleasant, Nobuya recovers, only to see himself team up with Joseph Harbinger after two old enemies resurface and kidnap Rei Kaze & Amy Crystalline, Dax finds himself hanging out with Jackie Shirogane after Phil gets collared for unfinished assignments and Raz finds out some disturbing news. Eternal Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Darkness once blighted his life...**_

_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

_**But he rose above to become the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou. _

_**Kagemarou's past is revealed... humble beginnings...**_

_"It's an honour to be here, under your wing at the IXA dorm..."_

_**...To emotional ends...**_

_"Will I... ever see you again?"_

_"Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."_

_**Kagemarou! BLAZE!**_

_"Let's finish this! Taichi! Doug!" Augen encouraged as Splinter and his gang flailed, exhausted from the previous onslaught from the trio. Augen gave the Orichalcos Fuestle to KageDoran to play. Taichi loaded the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory and Doug inserted the Eclipse Memory into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot._

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: ENTER KAGEMAROU!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	10. The Blacklist

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 10: The Blacklist.**

"Glad everything's back to normal after that Orphenoch crap..." Puppy sighed, moving stuff back into his room at the Den-O dorm after spending a long month living at the lighthouse. Following the Orphenoch/NEXT incident, Professor Ryker decreed that Erik and his friends were to seperate for a month to take a break as the academy rebuilt. Nobody told them why they were being kept away from one another, but the students understood that the professors always had a reason for everything. Puppy & Dogmott pulled out two drawers to repack Puppy's casual clothes away.

As Puppy pulled out the second drawer, he noticed something drop out from under it. Placing the drawer to his side with curiosity, he picked up the item: it was a white armband, with an ominous, typeset letter 'B' in black on it. Retorting in horror, Puppy hastilly shoved the armband in a smaller drawer.

_"Master, is something wrong?"_ Dogmott asked in concern.

Knowing he was about to lie to his partner, Puppy shook his head: "Nothing, partner. Let's just focus on getting the drawers filled out."

Puppy's heart skipped a beat... he had hoped never to see _that_ ever again.

-xxx-

"Raz!" Eddie yelled in delight as he and Rito began moving boxes into Raz's office.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... this office is a mess as it is! I don't need you two coming in here with more crap... took me five hours to sort out my old casefiles yesterday! Ever since last month, everything's gone to Hell in here!" Raz frantically complained.

Rito rolled his eyes: "Nice to see you too, dude."

Realising he'd just snapped at his two friends, Raz took a deep breath: "Sorry, guys, neither of you deserved that. I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. Haven't had time to properly clean up."

"It's okay, man, we know what you mean. I've been off my head for the past month trying to cancel out the boredom of being on my own. It sucked. So I'm glad to be back." Eddie replied.

"Yeah but you weren't exactly alone though..." Rito chuckled.

Eddie punched him in the shoulder: "You talk too much."

Raz was intrigued: "Ooh, cat's out of the bag. Spill, Ed or I might just have to bust out Detective's Interview Breaking 101!"

"Fine. Koto Misaki came by to thank me for the help with her uncle and her peace of mind getting closer to the funeral. We dated for about two weeks! I don't see what the big deal is, Rito..." Eddie sighed.

"You dated Misaki? Chose a good time for it when everyone couldn't gossip." Raz commented.

Eddie placed one of the boxes beside his feet and groaned: "Yeah, well, keep it to yourself or Phil's gonna have a field day!"

Rito couldn't help but chuckle as Eddie yelped in pain after accidentally dropping another box on his foot.

-xxx-

Over. Under. Side-to-side. Rinse and repeat. That was what Dax's training in the Mirror World had consisted of and besides a few minor run-ins with Lucifer, Dax had used the loneliness of the Mirror World to enhance his fighting ability over the past month.

It also meant that he and Phil got to hang out, knowing they couldn't be punished for breaking the conditions of the month-long curfew the Academy had placed on them. It also meant that Dax could ease Phil's worry about being away from Amanda for a while.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Phil... I've known Amanda for years. She just doesn't skip town on someone because they spent so much time away." Dax reassured his best friend, who continued to uncomfortably hack away at a tree.

"The one good thing I can say about Shiro is he was there for her everyday. What use am I if I can't do the same?" Phil complained, the hacking from his Arach Saber becoming harder and harder. Eventually, the tree crashed to the ground.

Dax sighed: "You know... I said I've known Amanda for years. I've known Erik almost half as long. He & Amanda used to date. Now, promise me that what I tell you next does not leave your mouth."

Phil nodded: "Sure."

"There were some complications with their relationship. Erik felt the same way you do now and I had to explain to him the exact same. Well, one thing led to another... and Amanda ended up pregnant with Erik's baby daughter. She suffered a miscarriage. That's why Erik & Amanda don't like to talk much about the past." Dax explained. Phil was quite shocked.

"Man... I totally see Amanda and Erik in a different light now. That must've been horrible." Phil commented.

"It was traumatic for them." Dax nodded. "But they got through it. Which is why I'm about to ask you something... what happened in your past?"

Phil sighed, and stabbed the Arach Saber in the ground. He then took a seat on the tree he had just chopped down. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath.

"Okay... I used to raise hell. From the word 'go', there was no shyness about it, I was on fire. Where I lived, there was a party, you could bet your ass I'd be at it, getting drunk every night, waking up with the world's most brutal hangover the next morning. My three best friends at the time, Dante Kaien, Jake Bryant and Alex Blade, they adored me and my funnyman routine, but they were also getting their panties in a bunch because I was drinking myself to _death_. But didn't matter how many appointments to the doctor I made, I just refused to change. And by the time I did change and go into rehab, those three had just had enough of me and still hold a grudge to this day, not that I blame 'em. I'm sure Puppy's told you this already, but I wanted you to hear it from me. I wasn't a good person in the past, Dax... a drunk and disorderly charge? That's not a very good memory. Neither is almost dying on a hospital bed. I've buried everything from my past life and I don't want it to affect my future." Phil recalled.

Dax extended his hand: "Bro, we've all done things we're not proud of. I won't tell if you don't."

Phil took his friend's handshake and the two smiled.

"I guess I've got a couple of apologies to make when we get out of here." Phil said.

"Don't do it until you're ready... and at least wait until after Rider History 101 because our assignment ain't gonna write itself!" Dax chuckled as the two headed towards the nearest mirror.

-xxx-

"What happened here?" Puppy wondered as Kamen Rider Wingblade was loaded onto a stretcher by the medical team, flanked by members of the Disciplinary Squad. Wingblade's armor was smouldering and broken.

Christina pointed to the black rose on the floor where Wingblade was, stained in blood. Puppy went wide-eyed and slowly approached the rose. He took a long look at it and sighed.

"Quite an old calling card for an attack. I'd stay on your guard if I were you, Christina... if these guys think Erik is the biggest threat, they won't hesitate destroying that which is close to him before they take him out." Puppy warned her. Christina nodded and continued walking. Puppy then turned back to the rose in front of him and picked it up, allowing blood to drip out of it.

_"This is worrying..." _Puppy thought to himself. He then let the rose drop from his hand, the blood rebounding onto his hand in the shape of a 'B'. Uneasy with the scene, Puppy turned to leave with Dogmott by his side and pulled out his PDA.

-xxx-

_"Hey, did you hear? Apparently, an old, secret fraternity from the first years of the Academy has apparently come back!"_

_"That's a myth... it's all just speculation. I wouldn't worry about it."_

_"These guys are viscous, I hear. We need to keep on our guard."_

_"As I said, it's probably just a myth. Don't go looking into it too much... probably just another kaijin outbreak."_

Erik walked through the Den-O dorm's cafeteria, looking to get himself some water while he prepared for that day's lessons. He went and sat down at a table, which was hastily joined by Toby.

"Hey, man. Yesterday was last day of the curfew... how you feeling?" Toby asked, patting Erik on the shoulder.

"Like a lonely wreck. You know how hard it is doing all these assignments knowing I'm not seeing my friends for over a month because of the Orphenoch outbreak? Pretty damn hard. Just hope Christina's doing okay." Erik replied, flicking through his assignment textbook.

"I just saw Christina on my way here. She and Jax are having a ball socialising. Seems they've worked out their differences." Toby commented.

Erik smirked: "Good to hear. Now maybe I can stop worrying."

"Everything's about to get back to normal... but I did hear from Raz on my way here that when the NEXT building was sweeped from the inside out, the Arch and Rose Orphenochs' bodies were unaccounted for. So that means they're still on the island. What's say we finish what we started?" Toby offered.

Erik nodded: "Let's go find them."

-xxx-

"Amy?" Nobuya wondered to himself as he searched for the girl who was near enough the only friend he had made at the academy. Not by his choice, but nonetheless a friend. He searched the Ryuki dorm and eventually went up to Amy's dorm room. He was about to knock as usual, but then realised the door was a couple of inches open... and the hinge was slightly cracked. Sensing trouble, Nobuya slowly pushed the door open and was shocked to see that Amy's room was trashed. Her window had been pulled from the wall and her things were dumped all over the floor... along with a male student, who was bleeding badly. Nobuya turned him over to reveal Zero Kaze of the Den-O dorm.

"What are you doing here?" Nobuya yelled, trying to get the barely-conscious Zero to answer him.

"...My sister Rei... she was here to... see Amy Crystalline. Th-they're... best friends..." Zero muttered.

"Where are they? What happened?" Nobuya continued to get angry.

"The Orphenochs... two of them... they... totalled the room and took them." Zero replied. Nobuya's paranoid eye then wandered towards the sand on the ground behind Zero.

"Did you injure one of them?" Nobuya wondered.

Zero weakly shook his head: "No... Amy pierced one of them with her hooks and then the girls were knocked out and I was left here to die."

Nobuya groaned and opened his Rider PDA, dialling Professor Takeshi Tanaka's number: "Tanaka, it's Nobuya. My friend Amy's been kidnapped by the remaining Orphenochs, according to my bleeding friend here. He's going to require medical attention, so get yourself over to the Ryuki dorm. As for me? I'm heading after the grey beasts. It's time for payback."

-xxx-

"Right... you ready?" Toby encouraged. Erik nodded.

"Let's go kick some Orphenoch ass!" Erik responded. They attempted to start their motorcycles, but a blast exploded behind their back wheels and sent them flying off the vehicles. They were soon approached by three students: an Ichigo dormer, a Kabuto dormer and an IXA dormer. Toby & Erik readied themselves for a fight.

"My name is Sekai Shirokaze... and you're not going anywhere. We're here to prove our dominance... and you're the perfect example to show it." The IXA dormer said.

"Kiba Orochi..." The Ichigo dormer simply said.

"Chisame Tokugawa, Kabuto dorm." The Kabuto dormer followed.

"Now... Blacklist, for our leader, TRANSFORM!" Sekai ordered, wrapping a belt around her waist.

"Blacklist?" Erik wondered to himself out loud. Toby readied the Garren Buckle.

Kiba was soon flanked by a silver Kivat-type creature... ArcKivat, who appeared heavily-damaged.

"ArcKivat? But when Davis Nash was killed, you died too!" Toby remembered.

_"You... really... PISS ME OFF!" Chazz 'Dark Phoenix' Leiter's body then changed into something akin to Kiva's Flight Style, only his carried over the color scheme of Dark Kiva. Chazz & Davis Nash then engaged in a massive dogfight above Albert City. Subconsciously, Chazz called for Fake Doran. Castle Doran's fake brethren heeded the call and made its mark by firing Stasis Missiles at Davis. Both Chazz and Fake Doran then flew towards Nash, covered in a fiery-violet aura. The two dragons roared and began to fuse together. This, however, would be short-lived as the fusion shattered to reveal a giant Dark Kiva in violet flames. _

_Wake Up, 3!_

_Chazz proceeded to kick Davis directly in his Arc's eye. Chazz let out a battle cry as he propelled Nash towards the Arc Moon where a crater with Kiva's insignia appeared._

"True, Dark Kiva destroyed Davis Nash... but Nash was weak. He was not worthy of my power! Doron doron!" ArcKivat chirped in response. Chisame parted her jacket to reveal a ZECT Rider Belt before being joined by a Hummingbird Zecter.

"Henshin!"

_HENSHIN! Change: Rose!_

Chisame transformed into Kamen Rider Rose.

"Henshin!"

Sekai swiped a Rider Pass over her dinosaur-footprint-adorned SetTouch.

_Vel Mode!_

Sekai transformed into Kamen Rider Vel.

"Henshin!"

ArcKivat connected to the ArcKivat Belt and transformed Kiba into Kamen Rider Arc. Toby inserted the Change Ace into the Garren Buckle while Erik had YuKivat bite his hand. They promptly transformed and were stuck in battle with the trio of Riders before them. Toby squared off with Sekai & Kiba, while Erik tangled with Chisame.

-xxx-

"Move, Kaito!" Nobuya growled angrily as he shoved Harbinger out of the way. Joseph wasn't having any of it as he got on his Rider Runner and followed after Nobuya.

"Why the sudden hurry?" Harbinger wondered.

Nobuya kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him: "I don't have time for this, Kaito... move!"

"Not even to get your cards back?" Harbinger replied, causing Nobuya to stop in his tracks. Harbinger stopped his RiderRunner and waved the MakaiBooker in Nobuya's face. Nobuya looked at the Booker, tempted to take it back there and then.

_"When did I ever say I'd keep the cards forever, Dori? All I asked as payment for them back is for you to try and mend your ways. Seems like that's too much to ask for where you're concerned. Spoiled child, huh? That's rich, coming from you. Nobuya... I know what being in Ichigo dorm and being around Frantz did to you. It turned you into a monster; a killing machine. But the thing with us humans is that our hearts are always present. Seeing you give up this fight makes me think there's a little hope for you... my gut is telling me that this is you I'm talking about and I shouldn't hold my breath, but I want to try at least once to let you find that hope. And when you find it, come find me. I'll hand you your cards back."_

"Keep the Booker." Nobuya told the thief.

"Huh?" Joey responded in confusion.

"I don't have time for your lectures about playing fair. Amy Crystalline is in danger... and I'm going to make the Orphenochs pay for taking her." Nobuya concluded, continuing to walk in the direction he was going. Harbinger sat on his motorcycle befuddled that Nobuya refused his property.

_"What are you up to, Dori?" _Joey thought to himself as he watched Nobuya walk away.

-xxx-

_Augen quickly stepped backwards to avoid each sword attack, before grabbing one of Puppy's hands and pulling it towards him into a powerful punch. Puppy landed on his face. Augen's hands quickly grabbed Puppy's head pulling it down towards his legs, while one of his knees came up at the same time and delivered a powerful knee to the face of Puppy, Augen quickly followed up with a thrust kick to Puppy's stomach, sending him flying. Puppy quickly recovered, his Slash Buster's blade charging up before it unleashed a powerful sonic soundwave slash which sent Augen flying. Augen quickly got back up only to see Puppy preparing another sonic slash, causing Augen to quickly raise his arms and brace himself for the ensuing impact. This time he managed to prevent himself from being sent flying. Augen reached down and placed the Orichalcos Fuestle in KageDoran's mouth._

_Wake Up!_

_A powerful leap sent Augen up and flying at Puppy, his right leg entended outward in the flying side kick stance, executing the Skull Dragon Break. The attack sent Puppy flying, causing him to explode out of his Rider armor as Augen landed on the ground._

_"And the winner of this contest... Augen of the IXA dorm!"_

_Dogmott unstrapped himself from Puppy's waist and returned to his canine mode, checking on his partner. Augen quickly reverted to human form himself and rushed over to help. He slowly kneeled down as Puppy's eyes opened and a smile formed._

_"You alright?" Augen asked._

_"Not quite strong enough to beat you this time, chief." Puppy joked._

_Letting a rare smile appear, Augen patted Puppy lightly on the chest: "You'll get there someday, pal."_

"Someday should be today, Augen... you know it and I know it." Puppy told himself as he read the yearbook, complete with photos of that particular loss at the Towerhacker Stadium. In contrast with his own personal scrapbook, which was full of his victories, the yearbook only seemed to concentrate on Puppy's hardfought losses to Augen. While he wasn't thrilled at losing, Puppy would never begrudge his good friend.

But the losses were hard to swallow.

Puppy continued dividing his time between reading the yearbook and completing his assignments, which he handled pretty well. But he was troubled by other things as well.

_Christina pointed to the black rose on the floor where Wingblade was, stained in blood. Puppy went wide-eyed and slowly approached the rose. He took a long look at it and sighed._

_"Quite an old calling card for an attack."_

He was snapped out of his memories by a sudden call on his PDA. It was from Raz.

_Some punks calling themselves 'the Blacklist' just jumped Erik & Toby at the academy gates. I'm headed there now to provide backup. We could use the help. Eddie's gone to scout out this location we thought the remaining Orphenochs could be hiding._

_Raz._

Puppy stared confused at the message before switching off his PDA and heading over to his drawer. He reached inside, grabbed what was inside and then rushed out the door, Dogmott following soonafter.

-xxx-

"Nobuya! Don't come here!" Amy yelled out as Nobuya approached the Rose & Arch Orphenochs as Kamen Rider Makai, Zanvat Sword and ZECT Kunai in hands.

**"So the twerp heads to his death?" **Draig smiled, patting Taurin on the chest.

**"Time for us to give him what he wants." **Taurin replied before joining his Orphenoch brethren in an assault on Nobuya. Nobuya quickly gripped the Zanvat Sword and blocked a slash from Draig's claws with it, throwing him back and smashing its blade into the creature with a powerful swing, forcing the Orphenoch backwards. He then did several spinning swings into the Orphenoch's chest chest, forcing him further back. He drew sand.

Nobuya ducked under as swipe of Taurin's claws but was thrown back by Draig. The ZECT Kunai was produced in defense and slashed Taurin across the chest, then caught a lunge from Draig's Orphenoch sword, forcing him to kick Taurin back again as he tried to attack from the side. He then forced Draig off and slashed him across the chest repeatedly with both weapons to force the Orphenoch back.

Suddenly, both Draig & Taurin backed up and launched a double fireball at Nobuya, which sent him flying backwards out of Rider form, dropping his two weapons. The Orphenochs tried to advance, but were cut off by gunfire. It was from a smoking Diendriver, wielded by Harbinger, who hopped off of his RiderRunner and stepped in front of Nobuya.

"You're doing good, Dori... I'll fight for you." Joey said, shooting at the Orphenochs once more. This well-placed shot also freed Amy Crystalline and Rei Kaze from their binds, allowing Amy to rush Rei off to safety, much to the chagrin of the Orphenochs.

"Why do you fight for me?" Nobuya wondered, knowing Harbinger wasn't exactly his friend.

"Because we're comrades. Whether we've had fights in the past or not, we've also looked out for each other the longest since I enrolled, even more so than Puppy. I was too blind to see that you had changed, but then I watched you rescue refuse your cards to come after your broad and then I thought to myself... maybe he's worthy of being a friend. You've definitely earned your cards back. Plus, I don't really need them anymore considering your Booker helped me build my own Booker. So, if you're fit enough to fight..." Harbinger began, holding out the MakaiBooker. "...then transform and help me destroy these lunatics."

Nobuya looked at the Orphenochs with contempt and then nodded at Harbinger, taking the MakaiBooker back: "Let's Ride."

They loaded up their Drivers with their respective Kamen Ride cards: "Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Diend!_

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

Diend & Makai stood in place of Harbinger & Nobuya, ready to fight. A card popped out of Diend's own RideBooker, complete with Diend logo, right into Joey's palm. It was a blank card, flashing with an image of two blurred Riders overlapping.

"Let's go, Joey!" Nobuya encouraged. Harbinger nodded and the two ran at the Rose Orphenoch with their Bookers in Sword mode. Both slashed at the Orphenoch and then double roundhouse kicked him over. Nobuya took out a card from the MakaiBooker.

_Form Ride: Kiva DoGaBaKi!_

Nobuya crystallised with the power of all three of Kiva's forms, right into Kiva DoGaBaKi Form, wielding the Garuru Saber and the Basshaa Magnum for a sword and gun-charged assault. Joey did the same and the two Riders managed to overpower the Orphenoch.

"Look at the power of my Final Kamen Ride cards!" Harbinger taunted, taking out a blue card with an image of Kiva Emperor Form on it. He placed it in the Diendriver and fired.

_Final Kamen Ride: Kiva!_

This summoned Kiva Emperor Form, complete with Zanvat Sword. The Rose Orphenoch now had to deal with two Kivas, but he was dealing with them fairly well, especially since his partner, the Arch Orphenoch burst through the scene and bowled Nobuya over again.

"I could really use your help right now, Joey! Got any ideas?" Nobuya asked.

Harbinger nodded: "The new card of course. Prepare to be more powerful than either of these two goons!"

He placed the new card in the Diendriver and fired.

_Unite Form Ride: Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor!_

The beam from the Diendriver shot out and latched onto the Kiva drone. Joey guided it in Nobuya's direction and watched it change Nobuya into Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form.

_"This power... is amazing!" _Nobuya thought to himself as reached for one last card from the MakaiBooker.

_Final Attack Ride: Kiva!_

Nobuya got into position and hit the Arch Orphenoch full-on with the devastating DoGaBaKi Emperor Breaker kick, causing him to burn in blue flames and dissolve into sand. The Rose Orphenoch was frozen in fear. But that would be the last thing he saw, as Joey loaded the Diendriver up one last time.

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

The Rose Orphenoch was obliterated by Harbinger's Dimension Shoot, reduced to nothing more than sand and blue flames. Afterwards, Harbinger & Nobuya found themselves face-to-face again.

"C'mon, Dori... don't throw away all your hard work." Harbinger encouraged.

Nobuya shook his head: "I don't intend on it."

Nobuya then uncharacteristically extended his hand to Harbinger, who gladly shook it. His cards now back with who they belong, Nobuya turned and left the scene of the fight. Harbinger then turned to go back to his RiderRunner, where he saw Puppy standing there. Harbinger was confused.

"Joey... I need your help."

After they had left, Eddie arrived on the SkullBoilder, looking around until he spotted the sand blazing with blue flames.

Eddie sighed: "Damn, I missed the party."

-xxx-

Kiba went at Toby with all his might, but Toby was more than ready for him, using the Jack Garren Rouser to parry the blow and deliver a devastating one of his own. Toby kept up the pace, slashing circles around Kiba and keeping him off-guard. Kiba angrily used his Key Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

ArcKivat ripped its own faceplate off while Kiba transformed into Legend Arc, but Toby's wings prevented him from being blown back by the force of the transformation. Furthermore, it allowed him to take out his Rouse Cards.

"Have a piece of this, you wannabe!" Toby encouraged, swiping the cards through his Rouser.

_Burning Shot!_

Toby's wings sprouted further as he descended upon Kiba with the Garren Rouser, its blazing bullets colliding hard with Kiba's chest. But unfortunately, Kiba braved them all and descended for his final attack, the Ultima Dead End, which blasted Toby right out of his armor.

"Pathetic." Kiba commented.

Erik & Chisame rolled over the floor before Erik bodyslammed Chisame onto her back. With the Stardust Saber in his hand, Erik unleashed some intense strikes upon his opponent. He lunged for a stab, but Chisame slapped him away.

Erik & Chisame then clashed forearms, grinding against each other to see who could get the upper hand. The answer to this question would turn out to be neither, as both jumped back and created distance. Erik though fast and gave YuKivat the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Chisame was rendered surprised and utterly defeated when Erik crashed into her with the Dominance Crash Break, forcing her out of suit. He was about to engage Sekai in combat when Raz drove onto the scene, his Double Driver already loaded up.

"Henshin!"

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Raz transformed into Double CycloneJoker and floored the HardBoilder, jumping off into a flying kick that forced Sekai back. She took her VelGasher, and prepared for a fight. Raz replaced the Joker Memory with the Metal Memory.

_Cyclone! Metal!_

The black side of Double became silver and armed Raz with the Metal Shaft. Sekai lunged for Raz, who pulled up the Metal Shaft to defend himself against the VelGasher. Sekai's relentless assault forced Raz to step up his own attack. Sekai swung for Raz's legs, but the wannabe detective frontflipped over and blasted Sekai in the face with a roundhouse kick.

Sekai retaliated by swinging her weapon like a boomerang at Raz's head, which found the mark and smashed into Raz's visor, leaving a crack. This was Sekai's time to take advantage, retrieving the VelGasher to parry away Raz's Metal Shaft and then attempt to stab Raz in the gut. Raz blocked it and removed the Metal Memory from his Double Driver, plugging it into the Metal Shaft.

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

"Metal Twister!" Raz called, spinning out of the deadlock and catching Sekai on the head, causing Sekai to pass over her footprint SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

The blade of the VelGasher shot off into the Double Driver, cancelling Raz's transformation. Erik once again got ready to go head-to-head with Sekai, but was once again cut off... by the Slash Buster. Erik regrouped with Toby & Raz as Kamen Riders Diend and Yaiva Vanguard Mode appeared on the scene.

"Enough of this." Puppy ordered, retrieving his weapon and pointing it at Sekai and her cronies.

"Kamen Rider Yaiva." Sekai recognised, reverting to her human form and raising her fist. Puppy's eyes widened inside his helmet: he _knew _that motion.

"Who are you three? Who's your leader?" Puppy demanded.

Sekai smiled and went down to one knee, her fist still raised: "We are the New Blacklist, the most powerful fraternity on this island... as for our leader? That would be you, Trevor 'Puppy' Griffin."

Puppy sighed and undid his transformation, as did Harbinger.

"How did you know about the Blacklist? That was my fraternity... a fraternity of Riders dedicated to being the absolute best on this island... but I never made its formation public. The Blacklist is not exactly common knowledge... we were a secret." Puppy said.

"Yes, but whispers of your existence get around and we were all fascinated, so we dug into the deepest reaches of the Academy and found all the old records of your stints with this group. We know what you were trying to accomplish, Puppy... we wanted to continue that ideal, especially since no-one was in a hurry to challenge Yusei as number one." Kiba explained, striking a chord with Puppy, who stood there, flabbergasted. Erik walked over.

"What's going on, Puppy?" Erik wondered. Puppy took one look at Erik and with an apologetic face, shockingly roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking Erik down and drawing blood.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Erik... but I'm going to tell you something right here and now." Puppy's sorrowful expression turned to one of anger as he placed the blade of his Slash Buster an inch away from Erik's throat. "I hate being looked down upon as number two. When I came to this academy, I had aspirations of being the absolute best like you are now, period. But unfortunately, there was only room for one at the top. And his name was Kagemarou. We may've been friends on the surface, but the fact that I would never surpass him incinerated my soul, no matter how close I had come to defeating him on several occasions. Nothing was ever enough! Augen still beat me, over and over and over again! So I had a vision: if I couldn't defeat him, I'd train the next generation who could after I'd gained enough respect. They were known as the Blacklist. We were a secret fraternity, dedicated to becoming the best. But Augen still zoomed ahead of us and that frustration has been simmering since the first battle me and him had. On that day, the Yaiva system was engineered to be perfect. It quadrupled my strength and enhanced my senses. Yaiva should've defeated Kagemarou on that day... but it was not to be. For a long time, I was always considered Augen's equal, but to others, he was 'The Man'. That is an insult to me, because I deserve that title. At the end of this year, I leave for the tournament, but before I do, I'm going to resurrect that band of Riders whose ambition is to be the best..."

He shot a glance at the gang wearing the 'B' armbands and then turned back to Erik: "I'm going to resurrect the Blacklist."

Puppy stepped back and used the Slash Buster to cut at his sleeve near his shoulder. The sleeve fell from his arm, revealing Puppy's own Blacklist armband. Harbinger tore off his sleeve to reveal his own, leaving the others in a state of shock. Kiba & Sekai raised their fists to Puppy & Harbinger. Erik slowly got to his feet, but Puppy thrust his boot into Erik's gut, promptly putting him back on the floor.

"Everyone says that since Augen left, I'm _still _number two... how wrong are they? No, Erik... I AM NUMBER ONE!" Puppy growled. Erik wiped blood from his mouth and glared at his now-former friend.

"You've gone mad." Erik proclaimed.

Puppy chuckled: "Have I? Or have I just finally decided to take back what's mine? You're good, Erik... I'll give you that. But you are in no way worthy of being number one."

"What about our promise? To help each other surpass one another?"

"SCREW THE PROMISE!" Puppy shouted. "I am DONE WITH YOU. I'm taking what's rightfully mine and anyone who gets in my way will be defeated... kinda' like the broad who failed to beat you and still has the nerve to call herself one of the Blacklist!"

"Chisame Togukama, Kamen Rider Rose. She was defeated by Yusei's Dominance Crash Break. Utterly humilated." Kiba Orochi spoke up, with the damaged ArcKivat flapping by his side. Puppy approached the defeated Chisame and booted her over onto her back. He reached down and ripped off the Blacklist emblem from her arm.

"If you're defeated that easily... then you don't deserve to have this. You are excommunicated... and if you end up crossing paths with us again, you'll end up in a bad way." Puppy declared, pointing his weapon at the barely-conscious Chisame. He then motioned to Harbinger, who loaded up the Diendriver with the Final Attack Ride card.

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

Kiba & Sekai held up Chisame by her arms as Harbinger pulled the trigger, jumping away as the Dimension Shoot tossed Chisame through the air, hitting the ground with a thud. Erik, Raz & Toby went to her aid.

Puppy locked eyes with Erik once more: "That warning is also for you, Erik... do _not _cross my path... unless you are prepared for the fight of your life!"

_"Puppy... what's happened to you?"_

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Guess what: I found my flash drive and I've backed everything up finally. Sorry for being so stupid. I hope this chapter has made up for my mistake!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Erik looks for some answers as to why Puppy had ruthlessly taken control of the Blacklist, Raz finds himself caught up in a case involving a werewolf that is plaguing Hongo Island at night, allowing him to use the Xtreme Memory for the first time, Eddie, Dax & Phil uncover a mysterious Grongi artifact for a class assignment, but rival students try to impede them, almost leaving Dax for dead! Eternal Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, omae no tsumi o kazaero!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Darkness once blighted his life...**_

_"Proud parents Jennifer Shepard-Shinoda and Augen Shinoda Sr. died today in a house fire that rocked Shibuya. Local authorities investigating the inferno have blamed a gas leak for the explosion. The couple's 19-year-old son Augen Shinoda Jr., who was living with his parents at the time, survived the fire and alerted neighbors, but the warning came too late. Takinawa Akiza, reporting for TV-Asahi."_

_**But he rose above to become the greatest Rider in Academy history...**_

_Through KageDoran's Kivat-inherited "Bite" technique, tribal tattoos appeared on Augen's torso and arms in the style of a Kiva-type Rider's stained-glass tattoos. On his waist, the tribals rapidly merged to form the Doran Belt, which housed the Fuestles in Fueslots on each side. Taking KageDoran in hand and lifting him up high, Augen commanded his transformation into the skeleton & dragon-inspired Kagemarou. _

_**Kagemarou's past is revealed... humble beginnings...**_

_"It's an honour to be here, under your wing at the IXA dorm..."_

_**...To emotional ends...**_

_"Will I... ever see you again?"_

_"Don't be silly. Of course you'll see me again, no matter how long it takes. Augen Shinoda, I love you... but a long-distance relationship won't work. It's high-time you start thinking about yourself and your goals. A Kamen Rider's not my path... but it is definitely yours."_

_**Kagemarou! BLAZE!**_

_"Let's finish this! Taichi! Doug!" Augen encouraged as Splinter and his gang flailed, exhausted from the previous onslaught from the trio. Augen gave the Orichalcos Fuestle to KageDoran to play. Taichi loaded the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory and Doug inserted the Eclipse Memory into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot._

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: ENTER KAGEMAROU!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	11. Rise Up

_**Last time on Academy Kamen Rider...**_

_"You don't understand, do you? I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Erik... but I'm going to tell you something right here and now." Puppy's sorrowful expression turned to one of anger as he placed the blade of his Slash Buster an inch away from Erik's throat. "I hate being looked down upon as number two. When I came to this academy, I had aspirations of being the absolute best like you are now, period. But unfortunately, there was only room for one at the top. And his name was Kagemarou. We may've been friends on the surface, but the fact that I would never surpass him incinerated my soul, no matter how close I had come to defeating him on several occasions. Nothing was ever enough! Augen still beat me, over and over and over again! So I had a vision: if I couldn't defeat him, I'd train the next generation who could after I'd gained enough respect. They were known as the Blacklist. We were a secret fraternity, dedicated to becoming the best. But Augen still zoomed ahead of us and that frustration has been simmering since the first battle me and him had. On that day, the Yaiva system was engineered to be perfect. It quadrupled my strength and enhanced my senses. Yaiva should've defeated Kagemarou on that day... but it was not to be. For a long time, I was always considered Augen's equal, but to others, he was 'The Man'. That is an insult to me, because I deserve that title. At the end of this year, I leave for the tournament, but before I do, I'm going to resurrect that band of Riders whose ambition is to be the best..."_

_He shot a glance at the gang wearing the 'B' armbands and then turned back to Erik: "I'm going to resurrect the Blacklist."_

_Puppy stepped back and used the Slash Buster to cut at his sleeve near his shoulder. The sleeve fell from his arm, revealing Puppy's own Blacklist armband. Harbinger tore off his sleeve to reveal his own, leaving the others in a state of shock. Kiba & Sekai raised their fists to Puppy & Harbinger. Erik slowly got to his feet, but Puppy thrust his boot into Erik's gut, promptly putting him back on the floor._

_"Everyone says that since Augen left, I'm still number two... how wrong are they? No, Erik... I AM NUMBER ONE!" Puppy growled. Erik wiped blood from his mouth and glared at his now-former friend._

_"You've gone mad."_

_"Have I? Or have I just finally decided to take back what's mine? You're good, Erik... I'll give you that. But you are in no way worthy of being number one."_

_"What about our promise? To help each other surpass one another?"_

_"SCREW THE PROMISE! I am DONE WITH YOU. I'm taking what's rightfully mine and anyone who gets in my way will be defeated... kinda' like the broad who failed to beat you and still has the nerve to call herself one of the Blacklist!"_

_Puppy approached the defeated Chisame and booted her over onto her back. He reached down and ripped off the Blacklist emblem from her arm._

_"If you're defeated that easily... then you don't deserve to have this. You are excommunicated... and if you end up crossing paths with us again, you'll end up in a bad way."_

_Kiba & Sekai held up Chisame by her arms as Harbinger pulled the trigger, jumping away as the Dimension Shoot tossed Chisame through the air, hitting the ground with a thud. Erik, Raz & Toby went to her aid._

_Puppy locked eyes with Erik once more: "That warning is also for you, Erik... do not cross my path... unless you are prepared for the fight of your life!"_

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 11: Rise Up.**

"Puppy... what happened to you?" Erik asked in his confusion. Visibly annoyed by the question, Puppy stabbed the Slash Buster beside him, hopped across and planted a sidekick in Erik's chest, sending him back to the floor.

"I hate having to repeat myself. Especially to a pretender. Blacklist. We're done here." Puppy concluded, picking up the Slash Buster as he walked away, with Harbinger, Shirokaze & Orochi right behind him. Dax tended to Erik as best he could. Raz collected himself and helped Toby bring Chisame to her feet.

"What's gotten into him?" Raz thought aloud as his hand made contact with Chisame's charred skin.

Toby shook his head: "It's as if he's been possessed... it's so unlike Puppy."

-xxx-

"So you've finally lost it... in all honesty, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Zane commented. Kiba Orochi became offended and prepared to go after the Aozora's representative, but Puppy held him back with one arm.

"No, Zane... I just cut the crap and decided to take what belongs to me. And us. Don't you get it, Zane? With students like Erik and Augen here, there's no room for improvement for a lot of the students here. A glass ceiling, if you will. Those two are always above it and the Blacklist is being kept under it against our will. I'm not standing for it." Puppy responded.

"So, you're jealous then? Augen never blew smoke up your ass... he _earned _his spot. Erik's trying to find his." Zane reasoned.

Puppy smirked: "This conversation is about as pointless as your hiding the fact that you're a Fangire. We'll give you a free pass for right now... but try and cut us off again and you'll find yourself on the end of an attack that will leave you broken. Remember that."

The Blacklist passed him by and continued their excursion across Joji Forest. Puppy suddenly got a message on his PDA and smiled.

"Which of you has alchemy class today?" He asked. Kiba stepped forward and nodded. Puppy nodded back.

"The assignment for today is to collect Grongi artifacts. Most of them are worthless but one of them is a Golden Anklet. It would be best for the Blacklist to have this in our camp." Puppy informed.

-xxx-

"Chisame... Chisame, are you okay?" Toby asked as Chisame woke up in a medical bed with Toby, Erik & Raz standing by.

She weakly nodded with her eyes half-open: "...Ashamed."

"Why, Chisame?" Raz wondered.

Chisame scratched at the arm that the Blacklist armband used to be on: "I didn't join the Blacklist to do that garbage. I joined it because I thought I was making new friends... guess I jumped to conclusions. They seemed like they had competitive intentions which meant that I could get competitive too. I didn't realise that they were that ruthless."

"How did you guys start the Blacklist? We only got the basic information." Raz inquired.

Chisame sighed: "We all started as a library group, hoping to figure out some secrets about the academy. We were searching around during the evening and managed to uncover the Academy's sealed vault. Sekai was a whiz at cracking codes, so we got in no problem. That's when we came across several secret reports, written by Puppy himself, about a band of Riders who had the goal of being the best. Along with the records were the Blacklist's emblem armbands. We snuck out and that's when Sekai decided to revive the group. Plus she wasn't too pleased with Erik's dominating presence on the island. In fact, she resented all of the attention he had gotten since he enrolled."

"Just like Puppy with Augen back during Augen's final years. Looks like I'm paying Puppy a visit." Erik concluded.

-xxx-

"The assignment is to head to the caves by Joji Forest and seek out the ancient Grongi artifact. Professor Kato wants it in one piece." Dax told Phil, who was cheerily whistling to himself as they made their way across the island.

"For a guy who spent the first tournament as Kamen Rider Chalice, this professor job seems like a step down. You'd think he'd want to get back into the tournament." Phil pointed out.

"Don't think he made it into the Elite 50, plus he's one of Professor Jack Ryker's closest confidants, so I'd expect he'd have been overjoyed to take on the role, dude. Plus, I don't think we need to make our chances of winning the tourney any harder." Dax smiled in response, drawing a chuckle from his best friend. Suddenly, a winged kaijin appeared in front of them, dropping from the sky, causing them both to go on the defense. The kaijin held out its hand.

**"Guys, chill. Its only me." **Jackie Shirogane informed them, ejecting a winged Gaia Memory from her Gaia Driver and reverting back to human form.

"What're you doing here, Jax?" Phil wondered.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders: "Professor Kato told me I was grouped with you two but you'd already left to go to the caves. So I had to catch up somehow. Sorry about that, by the way."

"No problem, Jackie. How do you have such a massive collection of Memories anyway?" Dax asked.

"I'm not going to lie... I buy them. Having a good inheritance speaks volumes with dealers. I wasn't going to be using them for evil purposes anyway. I'm researching whether the impure Memories can be controlled. Through my Driver, they can, so mission accomplished." She explained. The trio then continued on the way to Joji Forest, trailed from afar by Kiba Orochi and ArcKivat.

-xxx-

"PUPPY! PUPPY!" Erik growled as he stormed into the Den-O dorm, making a beeline for Puppy's room on the balcony. YuKivat tried in vain to calm his partner down as Erik swung the door open to see Zane Marufuji inside, confused by the ransacked surroundings.

"Oh, hey, Erik... I guess you came looking for answers too." Zane guessed.

Erik nodded: "I want to know why he's turned into a self-obsessed zealot all of a sudden."

"Puppy was always like that, he just never showed it. Augen started out as an unknown when he enrolled. But in his second term, mine & Puppy's first, Augen was the dominant face of the Academy. He breezed through every confrontation as if it were as simple as waking up in the morning. The only one who gave Augen a run for his money during that term was Puppy. The damage done to both Dogmott & KageDoran were evidence of that. But Augen would still always come out on top. It's been festering inside Puppy since their first match." Zane explained.

"But the whole Blacklist thing... did Augen-kun really drive Puppy-san to become a coward?" YuKivat wondered.

Zane shook his head: "Puppy's no coward. The Blacklist he formed way back then is a polar opposite to the Blacklist he's formed now. Then again, I always wondered if Puppy would snap. Guess I got my answer. He cleaned out his room about an hour ago. Rooms in other dorms are also reported to be empty."

_"What is wrong with Puppy?"_

-xxx-

"This must be the cave Kato wants us to explore... several other pairs and trios are working the other caves so this must be ours." Dax said, whipping on his safety gear. Phil & Jackie did the same and the trio lit up their torches to head into the cave... which was like a goldmine, peppered with Grongi markings.

"Whoa... uh, _ka-ching _comes to mind?" Phil joked, rushing over to the wall with the most markings and checking out the gold underneath it.

"Do you think the academy was built on ancient Grongi grounds? Seems amazing how much of this stuff they've managed to preserve." Jackie followed, stood in awe. Dax tinkered around the pure gold until he came across an item he recognised. Jackie & Phil were right behind him.

"Is that... a golden anklet?" Jackie wondered. Dax nodded, noticing the crest of Kuuga embedded in the back of the anklet.

Dax gulped: "What a find! According to the history books, the golden anklet is something that enhanced Kamen Rider Kuuga's powers tenfold into their powerful Rising variations and later Amazing Mighty Form where _two _of these bad boys are equipped to Kuuga's ankles. It also triggers the transformation into Ultimate Form, the power of pure evil. Professor Kato's going to be impressed!"

_"He will be impressed by this find... now hand it over!"_

The three turned to be greeted by Kiba Orochi & ArcKivat, the former of which wielding his deadly Arc Trident.

Phik scoffed at the challenge: "I can take you... heads up, guys, I've got this!"

Phil ran in to engage the Blacklist member, but Kiba was too fast, tripping Phil up with the Trident and batting him out of the cave while Phil was in mid-air. Jackie ran out of the cave to tend to Phil while Dax was left to face Kiba.

"I don't know what you want with the anklet... but since Puppy probably sent you here, I'm guessing it's not a good reason. So you're not getting this!" Dax yelled, standing his ground. Kiba's dark smirk didn't fade: instead he reached into his backpack and pulled out several boxes with the Blacklist emblem on them, tossing them at Dax and then swiftly vacating the cave. Dax looked down at the small boxes and realised they had wires... which were burning fast. Dax quickly took out his Vent Deck and slid it into the V-Buckle, transforming into Gargo, but he was too late. The explosives went off. The golden anklet reacted to the chaos and Dax shined a golden light as the whole cave was engulfed in smoke and flames. Outside, Phil & Jackie watched the cave implode with Dax still inside it.

"Dax!" Phil yelled out, but nobody answered. It seemed Dax had gone down with the cave. Phil turned to Kiba, who was laughing at the chaos he had caused. Phil & Jackie were both fuming.

"Maybe next time... you pathetic excuses for human beings will think twice before denying me anything!" Kiba proclaimed, continuing to laugh at his handiwork along with ArcKivat.

"You Blacklist punks have no respect at all... you all are Condemned Ones." Jackie responded in disgust.

Kiba gripped ArcKivat with his right hand: "And you've got a pretty mouth. I'll enjoy watching you try to use it after I remove it from your face!"

He connected his partner to the ArcKivat Belt and transformed into Kamen Rider Arc. He armed himself with the Arc Trident and rushed towards Phil & Jackie, lunging the blades forward. Phil slid underneath and used the Spider Deck to summon the V-Buckle, transforming himself into Spider. Jackie backflipped away and strapped the Gaia Driver to her waist, retrieving one of her many Dopant Memories. This one had wings on the end of it.

_Quetzalcotalus!_

"Henshin."

Jackie inserted the Quetzalcotalus Memory into her Gaia Driver, allowing its power to overtake her and transform her into a humanoid version of the Quetzalcotalus Dopant. They both went on the attack with their Sword Vents, but Kiba was too powerful for both of them. He parried with the Arc Trident, smashing Phil in the gut and sending Jackie flying over. She flicked the Maximum Lever.

_Quetzalcotalus! Maximum Drive!_

Jackie shapeshifted into the Big Quetzalcotalus and attempted to divebomb into Kiba, but the Key Fuestle energised into ArcKivat's mouth.

_Wake Up!_

Kiba enlarged into Legend Arc and dodged the divebomb attack, latching one of his hellish molten arms onto the beast's head. He hit the sky with Jackie in his grip and then descended into the ground, crushing Jackie into a crater. Kiba jumped away into his usual Arc Form. The Quetzalcotalus Memory ejected from Jackie's Gaia Driver, and shattered into pieces, much to Jackie's dismay. Phil rode in on Arachnu with the Arach Saber at the ready, but the Arc Trident flared up with fire and Kiba swung at Rider & Contract Monster. Both were set on fire before Phil was sent flying to the ground and Arachnu was forced back into the Mirror World. The Spider Deck slid out of the V-Buckle, cancelling Phil's transformation. Kiba walked over to the Deck.

"I win." Kiba declared, preparing to crush the Deck with his foot. But he wouldn't get the chance as a boulder knocked him away. Phil looked in the direction of where it was thrown... to see Kamen Rider Gargo Survive, with a golden aura, walking out of the cave unscathed, with the Emerald Visor-Zwei in hand. Wondering about the golden aura, Phil looked down to see the golden anklet equipped to both of Dax's ankles as Dax vaulted out of the cave, all guns blazing at Kiba which surprised the Blacklist member enough to send him flying over.

"Dax... you alright, man?" Phil asked. Dax turned to him and gave him a thumbs-up before reaching into the Gargo Deck, pulling out what seemed to be Survive Nishi, but was completely gold in color. He inserted it into the Survive slot on the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Rising Survive!_

Over the Gargo Deck appeared a buckle attachment similar to the buckle Kuuga gains when entering a Rising Form. Parts of his armor became golden and the Emerald Visor's barrels extended into gold blades. Dax had transformed into Gargo Rising Survive. He inserted a card into the Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Rising Sword Vent!_

"For the Blacklist!" Orochi barked out, charging at Dax with all his might. In one sudden move, Dax used the thrusted Arc Trident as a springboard and leapfrogged over Orochi, pulling the barrels from the Emerald Visor-Zwei, which now had extended blades. Orochi tried to pierce Dax's sternum with the Trident, but Dax caught them with both blades, sidestepped in and planted a thrust kick in Orochi's chest. Dax replaced the barrels into the Emerald Visor-Zwei and pulled the hulking cannon from its holster.

_Rising Rapid Vent!_

The card Dax inserted gave the Emerald Visor-Zwei rapid-fire capabilities, which Dax put to good use in overwhelming his opponent. Kiba was helpless against Dax's onslaught. Dax reached down and pulled two cards from the Gargo Vent Deck, inserting the first into the Visor's card slot.

_Dimension Vent!_

Phil & Jackie disappeared from view as Kiba Orochi was caught in Dax's personal playground, his abilities negated and utterly helpless. Kiba couldn't even move to avoid Dax's ultimate attack. Dax placed the final card into his Emerald Visor-Zwei.

_Sin Final Vent!_

Every last trace of the Dimension Vent's power was absorbed into the Golden Anklet equipped to Dax's ankle as he began running towards Kiba, the sole of his boot leaving a trace of fire in its wake every time Dax took a step. Finally about a jump's distance away from Kiba, Dax hit the skyline and descended for a powerful Rider Kick known as the Emerald Fusion. The impact was so powerful that the cave and about a third of Joji Forest was engulfed in a massive emerald explosion, causing Jackie & Phil to take refuge behind the summoned Arachnu to avoid being caught in the explosion.

_"You weak mortal... still denying the devil what is rightfully his and also trying to steal it. You will pay for your insolence."_

Dax turned in the direction of the familiar voice and discovered the flames from the explosion had been absorbed by the smouldering armor of Kamen Rider Akuma, standing in the way of Kiba.

"So Lucifer... couldn't stay away, huh?" Dax slightly joked, knowing his brutal battles with the devil's disciple had been exhausting in the past, having no desire to start another one unneccessarily.

"A Sin Final Vent not only crushes an opponent... it steals their soul. You were a fool to create a Sin Final Vent card, Komodo... and your insolence will cost your friends their lives. Had I not absorbed the power from the impact of your attack, your friends' souls would've been devoured by the Sin Final Vent's power. Mirror Monsters are only weakened by Sin Final Vents... but for Riders, the consequences are fatal. And for the devil, that is a very good thing indeed. We will meet again, Komodo... and I shall take your soul." Lucifer explained, encasing himself and Kiba in a wall of flame. Once it ended, they had disappeared. Dax was confused by Lucifer's words, taking the Gargo Vent Deck from the golden buckled V-Buckle. Phil & Jackie were right there with him. Dax pulled the Sin Final Vent card from his deck and stared at it.

"Can these things really take peoples' souls?" Dax wondered.

"Don't sweat it, bro. Lucifer plays mind games anyway... he just might be trying to get inside your head." Phil responded, nudging Dax in the shoulder. Dax pretended to smirk, but could not hide his uneasiness with the situation.

Jackie tried to change the subject: "Looks like we completed the assignment... but trying to explain how the Anklet bonded to you will be a head-scratcher, tiger."

Dax nodded: "Yeah, here's hoping Professor Kato is forgiving!"

-xxx-

"What business do you have here, Lucifer?" Puppy said, as Kamen Rider Akuma stood in the middle of the Blacklist's personal dorm with Kiba Orochi trembling behind him.

"An alliance." Was all Lucifer said simply as he detransformed.

"What do we get out of this?" Puppy demanded.

"The eradication of Erik Caine and any threat to student stability here at the Academy. Plus... I saved your subordinate's soul, so he and his soul belong to me now." Lucifer answered. Puppy smirked and reached into his pocket, tossing a Blacklist armband towards Lucifer. In one fluid motion, Lucifer pushed his arm through the armband until it fit snugly onto his arm.

"It's a deal." Puppy concluded, causing Lucifer to smile evilly. Harbinger, Shirokaze & Orochi raised their fists to Puppy and Lucifer in allegiance, but Harbinger was suddenly uneasy.

_"Somehow... I think this is going to turn out horribly..."_

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! And I'm finally back into the swing of things. I've had a creative streak since me and my buddy Kivat attended the Anime League convention (Alcon 2011) about two weeks ago! Finally got started on the second Kagemarou movie a couple of days ago, that'll be slow but it will be online! Trust me! Oh and before I forget, you can check my V-Logs on YouTube (Username: DJDiddyDog) because soon I'll be V-Logging about character submissions from the past, current characters and the future of my fanfic series, plus I'll be answering fan-questions on one video so please submit them to my email address or my FanFiction inbox!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Amanda finds herself forging an alliance with Aaron Hiroshi & her ex-boyfriend Shiro Ryozaki in a bid to repel an attack by the Blacklist's newest member Lucifer, Kiba Orochi & Sekai Shirokaze, Raz & Eddie find themselves caught up in a case involving a werewolf that is plaguing Hongo Island at night, allowing Raz to use the Xtreme Memory for the first time, Puppy is forced to engage Rito after the former thief rejects membership in the Blacklist, Joseph Harbinger, sceptical about his future in the rebellious group, seeks out Dori Nobuya, who is preparing to evolve to combat any future threats and Erik & Toby befriend a Rider with malicious intentions! Eternal Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, jigoku o tanoshimina!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_Augen-kun,_

_In this package is your new dorm uniform. I will see you at the entrance examinations. Your opinion on potential new members of the IXA dorm would be greatly appreciated._

_Professor Russell Liger._

_"Looks like the Academy's going to be under the spotlight..."_

_**Placed in the public's eye...**_

_"Augen Shinoda? Hi, I'm Darren Eckman from Pepsi. I'd like to talk to you about a sponsorship deal."_

_**With new freshmen...**_

_"Blazer-sempai, nice job... but let me show you what I can do!" Zane requested, slamming the Hunter Knuckle into his free hand._

_"You can call me Puppy. Don't be fooled... I may be a dog-lover and all but I'm still not gentle when it comes to competition!"_

_"Your skills are incredible, Dori Nobuya. You shouldn't have been placed in such a lowly dorm as the Agito dorm..."_

_"Care to rectify that mistake then, Professor Frantz?"_

_"Christina Hearts, Kamen Rider Seraph. You'll have to defeat her if you want to advance in this heat. She's the Ichigo dorm's most-powerful Rider."_

_"Augen, I'm not trying to say I want to replace your old friends... I just want to be a friend."_

_"Raz Hybrid. Hongo Island's personal private investigator!"_

_**And new adversaries...**_

_"After all that nonsense about not wanting friends and shit, you pull this on me? You're an interesting guy, Kagemarou... I'll give you that, but you're not interesting enough for me to want to keep alive."_

_"Augen, thanks for everything. I came here and you took me under your wing, even with your emotional baggage. I'll always be grateful to you for that, and I'll also always be grateful to you for having more friends. I'm proud to say you're my adopted older brother. Time to pay your bills and count up your sins!"_

_**A whole new year in the saga of Kamen Rider Kagemarou...**_

_"There's a lot to learn, Eddie... stick with me and I'll make sure the fate of the fallen will not befall you. Only leave enemies behind."_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: THE PRICE OF SUCCESS!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	12. Werewolf of Hongo Island

**Academy Kamen Rider: Term 2.**

**Chapter 12: Werewolf of Hongo Island.**

"Get a load of this, guys... Jessie Elias and his brother Anakin are coming to teach special classes at the Academy next week." Christina said, showing the group her PDA.

"Damn... Shadowmoon and Decade. Both were formidable during the tournament." Phil recalled.

Amanda took the PDA and read the article: "Jessie was in the finals against Nero Samson. He's practically a legend."

"Knowing the student body, they'll probably be itching for a fight with those two, just to show what they can do." Dax pointed out.

Toby smirked: "Good luck with that, huh. Nobody on this island is a match for either of them. They'd get torn apart."

"Ain't going to stop most of the student body, though. Most of them are going to pay for it." Rito chimed in, picking up his rucksack.

"Where you going? We got the Rider History 101 assignment, man." Eddie reminded Rito.

Rito shrugged his shoulders: "Got to have a training sesh down in the forest. And remember, with the Trial Memory, I could be back here within mere _seconds_."

Rito snapped his fingers at the last word, annoying Eddie, who tossed his hat on the table: "No need to be a cocky bastard, dude."

_"Blade dorm student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

Rito smirked and left just as Erik arrived with his drink, high-fiving as they passed one another. Erik kissed Christina on the cheek and sat down, taking a glance at Amanda's Rider PDA.

"Talk about awesome. Rider Legends coming to teach at the Academy? Sweet." He commented, taking a sip.

"Hey..." Toby wondered. "Anybody know where Raz is? He's usually at lunch like a bad habit."

Erik piped in: "Working a case. Says its the best one he's been handed. You know when to leave a guy alone whose committed to his work."

-xxx-

_It was a deserted and relatively barren area located just outside of the Saagen City Hydroport on a breezy night. The one road leading into and out from the city was completely empty. A gentle breeze blew through the few trees that surrounded the gas station, but apart from that, total silence._

Then the winds picked up. A lot.

The gale force had arrived so quickly and abruptly that its arrival would not have really been noticed even if anybody had been there to notice it. The trees now swayed violently, trying their best to resist against the air's harsh onslaught. And then, in amidst all of this, it appeared…

It could be best described as a comet. Relatively small in size but a blinding white in colour, it came hurtling down from the sky above, descending with impressive speed. Its glow began to stretch across the surface as it drew nearer. The comet rapidly approached the ground - and slammed straight into the gas station.

The resulting explosion was deafening. Fire burst out in all directions, countless fragments of the building thrown up into the air and crashing back down with force. A brightness that illuminated the darkest shadows under the rocks. A noise that must have reached into the city's edge. A fire that engulfed all the surrounding trees and took them with it.

Things died down. Where the trees had once stood, there were now just charred stumps. Pieces of the gas station resting on scorched earth. What remained of the gas station was now billowing choking black smoke, fuelled by a blazing inferno…

And a wolf-like creature walked out from the flames.

Raz Hybrid, the wannabe-detective of the Blade dorm and Kamen Rider Double, amused himself reading the outrageous eyewitness account of the so-called "Werewolf of Hongo Island", knowing it was probably made up by a student to make it sound like a romantic idea for a fiction novel. But as farfetched as the account was, it was another lead in his latest case. He remembered the traumatized accounts from injured students who were admitted to their respective dorms' medical wings with bite and scratch marks, consistent with canine-like teeth and claws.

But the way the students described the culprit, it was far from the regular four-legged creature.

And even though it had been two months since the Wolf Orphenoch had been killed, Raz remained on his guard. New reports had been filed everyday since Raz had been handed the case, but no concrete leads so far. Frustrated, Raz took off his glasses and placed them on the table before his Stag Phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

_"Detective Raz Hybrid. I was given this number by Chris Triton-James. He said you were the best to go to for suspicious activity."_

"Indeed I am. Is this to do with the werewolf case?"

_"Yes. Another student has been discovered, unconscious. Her jacket is pretty torn up."_

"I'll be right there."

Raz disconnected the call and grabbed his motorcycle helmet off the wall before he grabbed his backpack, heading to the Hardboilder outside.

-xxx-

"So... do you have any idea how the so-called 'werewolf' attacked the victim?" Raz asked the Agito dormer after he parked the HardBoilder, leaving his helmet on the bike.

"Ayumi's a Vent Deck user... and the first thing she told the medical staff taking a statement was that she was attacked while training at midnight." The Agito dormer replied.

_"So, the attacker operates in the Mirror World... if so, this is going to be even more difficult than I thought." _Raz sighed to himself, knowing that without a Vent Deck, getting inside the Mirror World was hopeless. He allowed the BatShot to take a few photographs of the scene before taking leave.

_"But he also operates during the night... so I know what time to strike. And I'm the bait." _Raz realised.

-xxx-

"Girl problems, Inukaze?" Puppy asked, stabbing the Slash Buster in the ground beside him. Rito mockingly did the same with his heavy Engine Blade, on his toes after female admirers had tested his comfort level before the former thief managed to slip away.

"What's it to you, dog-boy? I thought your only concern was being the top dog on this island, no pun intended." Rito responded. 

Puppy smirked: "You're right: I don't care about your girl troubles. Only the top Rider's position. Which reminds me; there's a Blacklist armband in my pocket for you if you ever feel like going back to your devious ways. You could be the top thief on the island if you invest the time."

Rito began to laugh incredulously: "Heh! You mustn't of got the memo... the stealing thing don't fly with me no more. I found the friends thing is far more interesting."

"Naive." Puppy groaned, shaking his head. Suddenly, he pulled up the Slash Buster and tossed it like a javelin aiming straight for Rito's head. The ex-thief reacted swiftly, bringing up the Engine Blade and boomeranging the Slash Buster back to Puppy's grip.

Rito rested his weapon on his shoulder: "Suppose you're now looking for a fight? Bet you really fancy takin' my head off."

"For being one of the most annoying entities on this island? Yes." Puppy replied in sarcasm, wrapping the Yaibuckle around his waist. Rito strapped the Accel Driver to his own waist in response.

"Henshin!"

_Yaiva Mark-Three, Activate!_

"Hen... shin!"

_Accel!_

Both transformed into their Rider alter egos and clashed weapons.

-xxx-

Amanda decided to venture alone into the forest and tend to the animal inhabitants of Hongo Island, as per her daily rituals. She seemed at peace when she was with the non-human creatures, their loving nature being a cushion for the many tribulations she would face at the Academy. Time flew by as she cleaned some of them and also tended to their wounds. Amanda was not used to a stress-free visit to the forest, but it was going fine so far.

And then the status quo was restored.

All of a sudden, Amanda found herself besieged by Kamen Rider Yu-Ki Hijack Form, armed with the Savage Gasher. No time to wonder whether Shiro had gone insane, as Shiro swung the Savage Gasher's blade for Amanda's head, forcing her to duck through and load up the Asuka Buckle with her Change Ace.

"Henshin!" She cried, flipping the buckle's lever.

_Turn Up!_

A golden projection of a lion emanated from the Asuka Buckle. Amanda took a run-up and charged through the projection, changing into Kamen Rider Asuka. She reached to her side holsters and pulled out the Asuka Rousers. Shiro charged, causing Amanda to lift the Asuka Rousers and defend against the Savage Gasher.

Amanda batted the Savage Gasher away and booted her ex-boyfriend in the gut. Shiro charged wildly at Amanda, with Amanda only just managing to bring up her hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, she sent Shiro staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Shiro to falter once more.

Showing he was all business, Shiro struck back at his ex-girlfriend with a slash from the Savage Gasher, slashing Amanda again. The strike sent Amanda staggering back slightly, but she managed to recover in time to strike back at Shiro with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Shiro backwards.

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Shiro neglecting his weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Amanda aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Shiro in the gut with a double slash from her Rousers. Shiro just responded with another powerful swipe of the Savage Gasher.

Amanda went flying backwards, clutching at her smouldering armor. She stared at Shiro before she opened her deck holder on the side of her belt. She took out two cards, combined her Rousers again and placed the cards one after another into the weapon's Rouse Slot.

_Slash! Roar! Pride Slash!_

The Asuka Rouser charged with energy and Amanda prepared to strike again with the Pride Slash. Shiro on the other hand, just took out his Rider Pass.

_Full Charge!_

As Amanda charged, Shiro stabbed the Savage Gasher into the ground.

"HELL'S FIRE END!"

Shiro initiated the Hell's Fire End. It seemed Amanda had been overcome with the force and Shiro was satisfied with his victory, but he then realised that Amanda had yet survived.

_Absorb King! Evolution Queen!_

Amanda had switched to Queen Form, now armed with the superior Asuka Queen Rouser broadsword. She loaded it up with five cards, initiating the Royal Straight Flush and slicing through Shiro like a knife through butter. And just as soon as the fight had started, it was over. Amanda stood over Shiro, with the Queen Rouser pointed in his direction.

"What do you want, Shiro?" Amanda wondered.

Shiro groaned: "To see if you still had it. Well done for passing."

Amanda rolled her eyes and then extended her hand to help Shiro up. They both detransformed and then heard clapping.

"Oh, young ex-lovers. Quite an entertaining piece of my short history here at Academy Kamen Rider. In all seriousness, though, you two look like genuine competition." Aaron Hiroshi commented, as he & Kivatas made their way through Joji Forest.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Amanda wondered with a scolding tone.

"Aaron Hiroshi, also known as Kamen Rider Archfiend, an exchange student from a Japanese academy. Thinks he's something." Shiro answered, not too happy to see Hiroshi. Hiroshi just smirked and knelt down beside the pond, washing his face.

"Good to see you too, Ryozaki. Hope you and your brother are doing well. Wait, no, actually. I don't. I just really care about beating you and taking my place at the top of the food chain." Hiroshi responded, not taking his eyes off of the pond. Amanda & Shiro noticed he was focusing hard.

"What are you looking at?" Amanda inquired. Hiroshi didn't answer; instead he just frontflipped to the other side of the pool and just in time too as a hellish inferno erupted from the pond. Amanda & Shiro were alarmed as Lucifer made his arrival with his contract beast Burnseid at his side through water's reflection from the Mirror World.

Shiro groaned: "Not this goof again."

Amanda noticed the 'B' armband on Lucifer's arm: "That's a Blacklist emblem! Tell me he's not one of the Blacklist..."

"Um, darling ex-girlfriend... they should answer your question." Shiro replied, pointing to other members of the Blacklist, Kiba Orochi & Sekai Shirokaze, who brought up the rear behind Lucifer. All soon transformed and a 3-on-3 fight was on.

"You're good." Lucifer commented as his blazing sword attack was blocked by Aaron's incoming heel kick.

Aaron chuckled at the comment: "I'm better."

With that brief moment of cockiness, Aaron sideflipped over, using both his ankles to hook Lucifer's head and drive him on it. Aaron kipped up and returned to his fighting stance. Lucifer's response was somewhat amused at Aaron's offense. Lucifer charged in again and this time hit the mark with the Devil Saber, following the slash up with a well-placed sidekick to the shoulder.

_Strike Vent!_

Lucifer then traded the Devil Saber for the twisted Devil Drag Claw, trying to use its flamethrowing powers to incinerate Hiroshi, who dove and rolled all over the forest to dodge the inferno that the Satanic member of the Blacklist set upon him.

_Once Awakened!_

Hiroshi cut through the flames with the Final Genocide, continuing to do so simply to defend himself.

-xxx-

_Engine! Maximum Drive!_

Rito loaded up the Engine Blade and squeezed the trigger. He went after Puppy with the A-Slasher, but Puppy went into Stealth Mode and appeared behind his opponent, hitting the button on the Vangarder that was attached to the Slash Buster.

_Final Program, Active: Vanguard Tornado, Ascend!_

With a charged-up Slash Buster, Puppy stabbed Rito in the gut and then jumped into the air with the former thief still on the end of his blade.

"This fight's over." Puppy calmly declared before suddenly kicking Rito off the blade and sending him flying to the ground below, where the Accel Memory ejected from the Accel Driver and Rito reverted to human form. Puppy hit the ground and cancelled his transformation.

"I see on this instance, you were right..." Puppy began before he approached the downed Rito and dropped a black rose next to him. "You're not Blacklist material. Stay out of my way from now on and there won't be a repeat of this humiliation."

Puppy then left, giving Rito room to regain his bearings and tend to his wounds.

-xxx-

Amanda & Sekai Shirokaze mixed it up between close-combat and ranged combat. Amanda got in close with the Asuka Rousers while Sekai used her VelGasher with frightening precision as if it were Kuuga's Pegasus Bowgun.

_Full Charge!_

_Roar!_

Sekai went for her Talon Burst finisher, but the stream of fire was cancelled out by the sound waves roaring from the Asuka Rousers when they were slashed downwards. Sekai leapt at Amanda but Amanda fell on her back and extended her feet to catch Sekai and send her flying in the other direction.

Flipping back to her feet, Amanda was surprised to see that Sekai had already recovered and was coming with another attack. Without warning, Sekai got on all fours and crawled under Amanda, making her drop her Asuka Rousers. Sekai then made a bit of distance and shot Amanda again.

Amanda stumbled back when she saw Sekai send an energy blast in her direction. She jumped, tried to flip over and avoid the attack, but the blast hit her legs. Amanda fell to the ground in pain. Sekai rushed over to finish Amanda off.

Big mistake.

Amanda gripped both of her Asuka Rousers again and cross-slashed Sekai right in the chest. Amanda then jumped to her feet and executed a machine gun-like dropkick to Sekai before taking out a pair of cards.

_Slash! Roar! Pride Slash!_

The now-combined Asuka Rouser charged with energy and Amanda prepared to strike one more time. Amanda rushed in headstrong and sliced through Sekai's side with ferociousness that caused the Vel Buckle to cancel the transformation.

Kiba Orochi saw Shiro charging in, the sand of the battlefield being kicked up behind him as he ran. Kiba braced himself for the elder Ryozaki brother, but even he seemed to admit to himself that it would do little to help him. Once Shiro was close enough he leapt up into an impressive forward somersault, spinning really fast like a buzzsaw in the air before thrusting out his boots and dropping with a swift Rider Kick to Kiba's chest.

Kiba fell backwards with a devastating thud and Shiro landed on his back, but both promptly leapt back up to their feet. Again the two began to battle, but Kiba had the advantage of his Arc Trident. Shiro was able to block the first few blows with his arms and ankles, but finally Kiba managed to get through, executing no more than three destructive double blows to Shiro's chest.

Shiro crashed to the ground, weakened from the hits. Steadying himself with his Trident, Kiba was quick to twist his weapon into position, thrusting it forward and driving the end into Shiro's chest. Then, Kiba stuck the Trident into the ground at his side, and hoisted himself up. He reached for the Key Fuestle.

_Wake Up!_

Light turned to darkness as ArcKivat's command thrust Kiba into the air, smashing into Shiro with the Ultima Dead Crash punch attack. Shiro gingerly got to his feet and reached for his Rider Pass. With it in hand, Shiro narrowly sidestepped Kiba's lunge before passing over the Yu-Ki Belt's SetTouch.

_Full Charge!_

Shiro stabbed the SavageGasher into the ground and ripped the ground up for the Hell's Fire Break that hit the mark right on Kiba's chest. Bringing out the Rider Pass again, Shiro found it was time to end his fight.

_Full Charge!_

Shiro blasted Kiba out of the battle with another Hell's Fire Break/Terminate Flash combination.

Lucifer scoffed at his teammates' failure: "This was useless. I am weighed down by these useless souls."

Much to Hiroshi's surprise, Lucifer abandoned their battle and disappeared with his fellow Blacklist members behind a veil of fire.

-xxx-

_"That's it... come to papa!" _Raz thought to himself as he found himself running, luring the werewolf out of the Mirror World to go chasing after another piece of prey. He got on the awaiting Hardboilder and hoped the werewolf would give chase.

Bingo, the beast did. Raz drove until he and the creature were in a wide-open space, away from academy buildings. He took off his helmet and attached the Double Driver to his waist.

"So, you're the one whose been ripping students' jackets to shreds and making midnight a misery? Well, the path stops here, pal..." Raz proclaimed, taking out his Gaia Memories.

_Cyclone!_

_Joker!_

"Henshin!"

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Raz transformed into Double CycloneJoker and engaged the werewolf in combat. The werewolf made a beeline for Raz in a blind rage, digging his claws into the wannabe detective's chest. The werewolf went for the same move again, but Raz jumped into the air and used a spinning Rider Kick to smash the beast in the right temple of its head. Raz prepared to take advantage of this rare moment of weakness, but the werewolf was too fast for him, clawing at his chest and sending him tumbling over.

_Luna! Trigger!_

Moving to LunaTrigger, Raz found himself with use of the Trigger Magnum. He shot off a few blasts to keep the werewolf at bay and then plugged in the Trigger Memory.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

Raz shot the Trigger Full Burst off at the bloodthirsty beast, who madly rushed towards Raz with no fear, totally braving the attack with no ill-effects. He lifted Raz off the ground by his throat.

_"Well... that rules out a Dopant then... the Maximum Drive would've executed a Memory Break..." _Raz thought to himself as he struggled to break free of the werewolf's grip.

_Heat! Trigger!_

Once in HeatTrigger, the Trigger Magnum's inferno blasts broke the werewolf's grip and kept the beast at bay.

_Cyclone! Joker!_

Once transformed into CycloneJoker, Raz found the heat turned up by the moon-powered beast, who kept getting stronger every time its claw came into contact with Raz's armor, forcing the wannabe-detective to go on the defensive more than usual. He ducked under a claw and sideflipped over the other, smashing the werewolf with a sidekick on the way over that had absolutely no effect. Raz was surprised by this but had no time to rest on his laurels, as the monster was coming for him again. He quickly replaced the Cyclone Memory with the Luna Memory.

_Luna! Joker!_

Now LunaJoker, Raz used his illusion ability to jump to a tree branch above him and the werewolf. Enraged by Raz's escape to higher ground, the werewolf scratched at the tree with fury, causing large pieces of branch to splinter from the tree's neck.

_"Looks like he's desperate for this fight... better turn up the heat!" _Raz quipped, swapping the Luna & Joker Memories for the Heat & Metal Memories.

_Heat! Metal!_

Now HeatMetal and with the MetalShaft in hand, Raz jumped down while the werewolf was preoccupied with the tree and smashed the Shaft off of the werewolf's cranium. This just appeared to make the werewolf's furious rage even worse and the onslaught of the beast even more swift. The MetalShaft was knocked from Raz's grip and the detective was overwhelmed. The werewolf closed in for the deathblow and raised its claw to strike, but Raz sneaked the Metal Memory into the Maximum Slot.

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

The werewolf's claw came down, but the beast ended up recoiling in pain: Raz's armor was completely metal and indestructible. Raz then jumped in with a flame-powered punch that sent the werewolf flying, finishing off the tree from earlier.

"Told you, wolfie... I wasn't going to rest until this case was solved. Who are you?" Raz asked again. The werewolf just shook off the debris and snarled at Raz.

Raz sighed: "I thought you'd say that. I might not be able to execute a Memory Break, but I can damn sure hurt you."

_Cyclone! Joker!_

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

Raz leapt upwards for the Joker Extreme and attempted to finish his opponent off, but the werewolf's claw attack struck the Double Driver upon impact and Raz found himself on the floor untransformed. The werewolf recovered and closed in for another attempt at killing Raz, who found himself scrambling to move to safety.

The werewolf was faster than Raz was, but Raz had help on the way: a familiar screech was heard and the volatile Xtreme Memory flew in, bashing past the werewolf at every opportunity, and even sending it flying back. The Cyclone & Joker Memories reacted to this and became two streams of light in the sky. The Xtreme Memory flew towards them and rode down the streams into the Double Driver. Raz, while perplexed by the Memory's interference, knew he had some serious backup now.

"So, wolfie... it's time to count your sins!" Raz called, parting the Double Driver's terminals and splitting the Xtreme Memory in half.

_Xtreme!_

Raz was now Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme, armed with the Prism Sword and Bicker Shield.

"Shiny." Raz commented, taking out a light-green Gaia Memory.

_Prism!_

He inserted it into the handle of the Prism Sword, which he quickly unsheathed from the Bicker Shield. The werewolf went for him again, but Raz just cut into the beast's chest with the illuminated sword. Raz then turned his attention to the Bicker Shield.

"Four Memory Slots? Should be an overkill of a Maximum Drive then." Raz commented, resheathing the sword and taking out four Gaia Memories. One by one, he inserted them into each of the slots on the Bicker Shield.

_Cyclone! Maximum Drive!_

_Heat! Maximum Drive!_

_Luna! Maximum Drive!_

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

Raz flicked the panel on the shield and pulled the Prism Sword out again, its prismatic blade absorbing the energies of the four Gaia Memories.

"Bicker Charge Break!" Raz called out, slicing through the beast's chest, causing an explosion. The werewolf was out. Raz put his weaponry away, blown away by the power of CycloneJoker Xtreme. He then noticed what appeared to be a Vent Deck on the ground and picked it up. It had a wolf's insignia on it.

_"To think one year ago... you two and Erik were here, doing this." Phil reminisced. Dax nodded as he watched a Rider by the name of Drake Adams a.k.a Kamen Rider Fenris defeat an examiner with a brutal Final Vent attack. It was announced that Adams had passed, causing the new student to pull the Fenris Deck from his V-Buckle and revert to human form. Dax was somewhat intrigued by the fact Adams had red eyes. He looked very violent, even while standing next to his Contract Beast._

"So that's who you are. Was always wondering what Dax was focused on that day..." Raz trailed off. Soon, he realised the werewolf had disappeared and the Vent Deck was gone from his hands.

_"So it's probably not the last time I'll bump into you..." _Raz thought to himself, letting the Xtreme Memory fly from the Double Driver.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! A filler chapter here. Next chapter is where the real party begins!**_

_**Next time on **_**Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: Dax & Phil challenge Lucifer to put up or shut up once and for all, Joseph Harbinger, sceptical about his future in the rebellious Blacklist, seeks out Dori Nobuya, who is preparing to evolve to combat any future threats with the help and advice from Tournament veteran Anakin Gates Elias/Kamen Rider Decade and Erik & Toby befriend a Rider with malicious intentions, the Elias Brothers head to Hongo Island to be guest professors for the day, but find themselves transforming among old friends to combat the island's latest threat, someone who makes Professor Tanaka spring into action! Exile Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, jigoku o tanoshimina!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_Augen-kun,_

_In this package is your new dorm uniform. I will see you at the entrance examinations. Your opinion on potential new members of the IXA dorm would be greatly appreciated._

_Professor Russell Liger._

_"Looks like the Academy's going to be under the spotlight..."_

_**Placed in the public's eye...**_

_"Augen Shinoda? Hi, I'm Darren Eckman from Pepsi. I'd like to talk to you about a sponsorship deal."_

_**With new freshmen...**_

_"Blazer-sempai, nice job... but let me show you what I can do!" Zane requested, slamming the Hunter Knuckle into his free hand._

_"You can call me Puppy. Don't be fooled... I may be a dog-lover and all but I'm still not gentle when it comes to competition!"_

_"Your skills are incredible, Dori Nobuya. You shouldn't have been placed in such a lowly dorm as the Agito dorm..."_

_"Care to rectify that mistake then, Professor Frantz?"_

_"Christina Hearts, Kamen Rider Seraph. You'll have to defeat her if you want to advance in this heat. She's the Ichigo dorm's most-powerful Rider."_

_"Augen, I'm not trying to say I want to replace your old friends... I just want to be a friend."_

_"Raz Hybrid. Hongo Island's personal private investigator!"_

_**And new adversaries...**_

_"After all that nonsense about not wanting friends and shit, you pull this on me? You're an interesting guy, Kagemarou... I'll give you that, but you're not interesting enough for me to want to keep alive."_

_"Augen, thanks for everything. I came here and you took me under your wing, even with your emotional baggage. I'll always be grateful to you for that, and I'll also always be grateful to you for having more friends. I'm proud to say you're my adopted older brother. Time to pay your bills and count up your sins!"_

_**A whole new year in the saga of Kamen Rider Kagemarou...**_

_"There's a lot to learn, Eddie... stick with me and I'll make sure the fate of the fallen will not befall you. Only leave enemies behind."_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: THE PRICE OF SUCCESS!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	13. Pinnacle

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

Chapter 13: Pinnacle.

The target fell. A few more shots rang out. Another target crashed beside it. Dori Nobuya blew the excess smoke from the barrel of his MakaiBooker in Gun mode before clicking a red button on a control. Behind him suddenly, more targets popped up and he spun himself in mid-air, popping off shots from the MakaiBooker to promptly put the targets back on the ground. Nobuya blew away more excess smoke from the Booker's barrel and smiled to himself as he rose back up.

"A near-complete score... but 'complete' doesn't cut it this time. I must surpass it." Nobuya told himself, returning the Booker to his jacket and walking over to his rucksack. He looked inside to see the remnants and shards of his old K-Touch.

"This time..."

_Erik swung the Nega Buster around, striking Nobuya time after time after time. Soon Nobuya just came to the end of his tether and gripped the end of the oncoming weapon, showing superhuman strength as he violently swung it over his head. Erik crashed into the ground and Nobuya ripped the Nega Buster away, swinging it at Erik with it as Erik had done earlier. Erik kept dodging, which frustrated Nobuya. Nobuya just tossed the Nega Buster down and then took out the K-Touch, inserting the keycard._

_Gills! Ryuga! Orga! Chalice! Todoroki! Dark Kabuto! Nega Den-O! Dark Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Makai!_

_Nobuya assumed Complete Form. __The pace changed and Erik found himself on the defensive, blocking shots from the MakaiBooker as best he could. But the defensive was not where Erik was comfortable, so he took out the three Fuestles. Erik went to give YuKivat the Fuestles, but Nobuya swung the MakaiBooker at Erik, causing Erik to hold up his arms to defend himself. Erik roundhouse kicked the blade away and finally gave YuKivat the Fuestles._

_Stardust Saber! Nega Buster! Unite!_

_As he changed into his combined form, Erik kicked the MakaiBooker away again and then kicked Nobuya after it. Erik was right back into the fight. He gripped the Stardust Saber hard. Nobuya fought back, but it was Erik breaking through this time, swatting the MakaiBooker in one direction and kicking Nobuya in the vulnerable spots._

_Waking Up!_

_"Get some of this, Nobuya!" Erik began, leaping into the air with both his legs unchained._

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

_Nobuya suddenly jumped up with a charged MakaiBooker at the ready: "Not before I get you!"_

"The score will be settled properly, Erik Caine... and the proper result will be in place. I will reach the pinnacle." Nobuya continued, holding several shards of the K-Touch in his hand before allowing the pieces to drop back into the bag.

_"Very impressive."_

"Who's there?!" Nobuya growled, pulling the MakaiBooker from his jacket.

_"I was watching your training session. I'd say you're that impressive against real opponents."_

"Hmph! You obviously haven't been here very long and don't know what Nobuya Dori of Academy Kamen Rider is capable of!" Nobuya gloated. He was then approached by a very familiar man in a cloak.

"You are..." Nobuya recognised in shock. "...Decade."

Sure enough, the man removed his cloak to reveal Anakin Gates Elias, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, wearing a professor's uniform marked with the Decade symbol.

"Dori Nobuya, former Ichigo dorm student and Kamen Rider Makai. You're impressive in your training... but I wonder for what purpose did you undertake it?" Anakin asked.

Nobuya lowered his weapon: "To evolve. Before I graduate, there is something I still have to do, a goal I need to accomplish. But to do that, I need to be strong enough to evolve. As I am now... I couldn't defeat anyone."

Anakin shook his head: "I can tell that the one thing that defined you - your confidence in yourself - has fallen by the wayside. I can help you get it back."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Nobuya asked sarcastically. In response, Anakin pulled out the Decadriver and placed it on his waist, the belt extending all the way around him before clipping to the buckle. He flipped the buckle open and retrieved the Decade card.

"It's not everyday you get to battle a tournament veteran... find confidence in the fact that you're my first battle since." Anakin responded, inserting the Decade card into the buckle.

_Kamen Ride..._

"As long as I'm getting you at your best. I don't want a rusty Decade... I want all your might!" Nobuya demanded, placing the MakaiDriver on his waist and inserting the Makai card.

_Kamen Ride..._

"You got it, rookie! Henshin!"

_...Decade!_

Anakin once again took the reins of Kamen Rider Decade, brandishing the RideBooker in Sword mode.

"Then I won't hold back either! Henshin!"

_...Makai!_

Opposite Decade stood Kamen Rider Makai with the MakaiBooker in Sword mode, ready for battle.

"Now... begin! Give it your all!" Anakin encouraged, taking the RideBooker in Sword mode from his belt. Nobuya did the same, but switched to Gun mode and tried to catch the tournament veteran offguard. The tactic didn't work however, as Anakin slashed away every last shot. Nobuya didn't let up and went for Anakin with the MakaiBooker in Sword mode, clashing blades with his elder. Anakin purposely grinded his blade down to Nobuya's hilt, frontflipped over the student and planted a side kick in Nobuya's chest.

"Mistake number one: you let me get too close." Anakin pointed out. Nobuya was incensed: Anakin was talking down to him! Although he wasn't going to say what he felt and risk disrespecting a tournament veteran, Nobuya was going to pick up the pace and put his opponent down for the count. Anakin fired some shots from his RideBooker Gun mode, forcing Nobuya to duck underneath and slide across the floor, surprising Anakin with a rising backflip kick.

Nobuya smirked underneath his helmet: "Okay, your first mistake: you let _me _get too close!"

Anakin couldn't help but laugh: the student had used his own tactic against him. He placed the RideBooker back at his side and pulled out a card.

"What's you say we pick up the pace on a grander scale?" The veteran offered.

Nobuya pulled out his own card: "I'm game."

_Kamen Ride: Kabuto!_

Form Ride: Faiz Accel!

With Anakin as Kabuto and Nobuya as Faiz Accel Form, the speed was kicked into a higher gear. Anakin activated the Clock Up card while Nobuya activated the Start Up feature of the Accel Watch on his wrist, slowing the world down while they fought at their own speed. Nobuya's punches were swiftly avoided by Anakin's rolling underneath and jumping over the top, just as Nobuya avoided Anakin's attempts at kicks. Suddenly, Anakin pulled out the RideBooker sword and slashed Nobuya across the chest, ending the clocked-up combat. But it wouldn't stop the rebellious former Ichigo dormer, who launched himself at Anakin again. But the veteran already had a counterattack in place.

_Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!_

With no warning at all, Anakin planted the Rider Kick straight into Nobuya's temple and forcefully detransformed him. Anakin pulled the Decadriver from his waist, cancelling his own transformation.

"You let your rage guide every move you make, kid. It's a shame really, because if you can control that rage and not let it throw off your thoughts, you could be an even better fighter than you are." Anakin suggested as Nobuya got to his feet, clutching his temple which was now suffering from a headache.

"Work on it, rookie. This might be your only chance to rectify your misguidance from Markus Frantz and any other user who had your ear during your younger years. When the time comes when you feel you've reached the pinnacle of your abilities off of your own back, if you can do that _this week_, then I'll be more than happy to give you a rematch." Anakin finished, walking away. Nobuya staggered to his feet with a nod, retrieving his gear.

From afar, Professor Tanaka was watching, thinking to himself: _"It's not a good idea... having Decade here. I hope this week goes by... fast."_

-xxx-

The students all filed into the assembly hall as the dorm professors and the superintendent, Jack Ryker himself, all prepared their paperwork. Dax and Phil could barely contain their excitement as they found their seats to sit down.

"Man, this is so cool... we're about to see active _Tournament veterans_!" Phil whooped.

"This is gonna be great!" Dax replied, not letting his own smile drift from his face.

Amanda couldn't help but smirk: "You two are like kids in a sweet shop."

"Sweet shop?" Dax wondered, scratching his head in confusion. Phil deftly reminded him that 'sweet shop' was the British analogue for 'candy store'. Meanwhile, Erik managed to keep his excitement to himself as he watched Nobuya enter the hall, clutching his arm as if it were injured. Erik's long-term girlfriend Christina noticed Nobuya's disposition too.

"Not that I'm mourning for the guy or anything... but I don't know what's hurt more on Nobuya: his pride or his body." Christina whispered.

Erik nodded in response: "With his past reputation, no surprises there... but with the Blacklist running around, I'm not too sure _what _hit him."

As if on cue at the mention of their name, said-group entered the hall and split off to where their designated dorms were sitting. Puppy took one glance at Erik and then took his seat, Dogmott sitting beside his partner faithfully. Jack Ryker took the podium.

"Alright, students, good morning. I hope you're all feeling well today, as this promises to be a special and momentus occasion." Ryker began. "It's no secret that this Academy is training the next hopeful competitors of Tournament Kamen Rider and if you manage to graduate to the tournament leagues, you'll be facing some tough competition. Today and the rest of this week, you'll have the opportunity to learn from and be advised by two Riders who have lived the Tournament life. Jessie and Anakin Elias are elite fighters who've been through the wars. This week, you get a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Now, Kamen Riders Shadowmoon and Decade, please grace the students of Academy Kamen Rider with your presence!"

On the sidelines, Takeshi Tanaka watched with great interest as Anakin walked through the doors with his brother and looked down at his own Light Decade card. The image was fluctuating.

"Hey, whippersnappers one and all, how's it going?" Jessie said in a nonchalant manner. "It's an honor to be called to the Academy, even after competing in the tournament itself. Trust me, kids, it's no easy game. We had to fight from scratch to get where we are. I recall my first battle after receiving my Kingstone... against a guy called MONARCH, Kamen Rider Stronger. One tough cookie, no doubt. I probably made plenty of mistakes in my first battle, the same as you will if you're lucky enough to graduate to the tournament. Don't worry, I'm not condemning your tournament lives before they get started... I'm just letting you all know that there is room for improvement all the time. You grow stronger, faster, smarter with each passing struggle. This is probably all elementary stuff Professor Ryker told you on your first day, so here's something from me and Anakin: expect the unexpected, whether it be the destructive power of Kamen Rider Gaia or a gang of thugs who you can easily swat away with one hand and take every battle seriously. You'll go far in the tournament, trust me."

_"I don't need a broken-down Tournament hasbeen to tell me that!" _Nobuya growled in thought. _"I will reach my pinnacle on my own terms!"_

He then realised that Anakin Elias' eyes were trained on him.

"Facing Nero Samson in the finals, trust me, it's a thrill. But there's no guarantee you'll get there, or that you'll even get to the final elimination brackets. The Elite 50 is no joke: we're here for a reason. For the next week, me & Anakin will be sitting in to some of your lessons, watching intently. We'll also be floating around the island, so if you have any questions or want to hear a story, just ask. We'll be glad to recall for you." Jessie continued.

"Can't wait to meet these guys, dude." Phil said to Dax.

Dax nodded: "It'll be an awesome experience."

"Erik, honey," Christina said. "Why are you so quiet?"

Erik then realised he'd been silent the whole time: "Guess that's what happens when I'm in awe."

The couple then shared a nervous chuckle as the Elias brothers finished their speeches.

-xxx-

Nobuya sat in the workshop at the IXA dorm and continued working on his personal project, a blade of some sort. He cut wiring, sharpened the edges, installed card readers and created a card for this blade.

_"To reach my pinnacle... I'll have to surpass 'complete'." _Nobuya thought to himself as he pulled a drawstring bag up onto the table. Inside were the remaining shards of his destroyed K-Touch, which had been obliterated after Majestic Yusei had defeated Nobuya in Makai's corrupted Complete Form, which drew upon the power of the now-nonexistent Gaia card. Taking a soldering iron into his hand, Nobuya went to work.

-xxx-

"Stop right there, Elias!"

Anakin Gates Elias stopped in his tracks on his way to the Blade dorm to find himself surrounded by Lucifer, Kiba Orochi, ArcKivat & Sekai Shirokaze. He turned to them with a smirk.

"Aren't you kids late for class?" Anakin wondered.

Orochi scoffed: "Class can wait... this is a golden opportunity."

"The devil will have the soul of a former Tournament combatant. Prepare for your downfall." Lucifer proclaimed. The Blacklist then all transformed into their Rider selves.

"Ah, the Blacklist. Was warned about your fraternity and what you might do once me and my brother arrived here. Never mind... just don't forget who you're messing with. I am Decade, the destroyer of Riders... a Tournament Kamen Rider veteran!" Anakin declared in response, strapping the Decadriver to his waist and taking out the Decade card. But before he could use it, he realised the depiction of Decade was strangely fluctuating a bit. Once it was stable again, he opened the Decadriver up.

"Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride..._

Anakin slotted the card in and slammed the Decadriver shut.

_...Decade!_

Transforming into Kamen Rider Decade, Anakin came out swinging with the Ridebooker in Sword Mode. He bashed against Orochi's Arc Trident & Shirokaze's VelGasher before backflipping over Lucifer's Devil Saber. Anakin backflipped over Sekai, who planned to stab him through the back, and let rip a barrage of firepower from the Ridebooker in Gun mode. Orochi thrust forward the Arc Trident, but Anakin wedged his gun between the horns, aiming the barrel at Orochi before he fired.

"The devil wants your soul." Lucifer proclaimed, summoning the Devil Saber to his hand. Anakin flipped out the Ridebooker into Sword mode in response and then inserted a card into the Decadriver.

_Kamen Ride: Kabuto!_

Anakin changed from Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form and clashed blades with the emissary of the devil. Anakin jumped over the scorching blade and swiped upwards, but Lucifer made sure the Twin Horn Visor blocked the shot, allowing him to kick Anakin away with a kick into the shoulder. Anakin responded by using a card. Lucifer did the same.

_Strike Vent!_

Attack Ride: Clock Up!

Lucifer attempted to shoot flames at Anakin with the Devil Drag Claw, but Anakin used ZECT Riders' signature ability to head into hyperspeed and dodge the blaze. It also allowed him to paste Lucifer with some swift attacks that overwhelmed the latest member of the Blacklist. He sent Lucifer flying in the air with an uppercut, and was quick to deal with Orochi coming up behind with the Arc Trident.

_Final Attack Ride: Kabuto!_

Anakin walloped Orochi with the Kabuto Rider Kick, causing him to revert to human form. At this point, Anakin came face-to-face with Puppy, who had Dogmott at his side.

"You keep fighting and my boys will tear you apart, piece by painful piece. This is our house and you're not just going to waltz in here!" Puppy mocked as Anakin continued to fight off the Blacklist soldiers. Then he was rocked by the arrival of an old rival.

"Try me, Puppy... I'll have you neutered or whatever the pun is." Nobuya challenged, causing Puppy to draw the Slash Buster grip, connected to the Vangarder. Without a word, Dogmott transformed into its Yaibuckle mode and wrapped itself around Puppy's waist. Puppy hooked in the Slash Buster and the Vangarder into the Yaibuckle, moving the buckle to the center of his waist and then pulling the blade from it.

"Henshin."

_Yaiva Mark-Three Activate: Vanguard Mode, Active!_

Stood in Puppy's place was now Kamen Rider Yaiva Vanguard, with the Slash Buster's blade trained on Dori Nobuya. Nobuya smirked at this and took the MakaiDriver in hand, strapping it to his waist. From out of the MakaiBooker, Nobuya picked out the Makai card and slotted it into the Driver.

_Kamen Ride..._

"May this be a momentus day for you and your Blacklist, Puppy... you will all fall to the Pinnacle of Nobuya Dori!" Nobuya proclaimed, pushing the buckle over to transform.

_...Makai!_

The suit's projections all crashed into him at the same time, changing him into the black and yellow crusader known as Kamen Rider Makai. The MakaiBooker was quickly flipped out into sword mode and Nobuya rushed head-on into a fight with the leader of the Blacklist. A fight in which he was severely outmatched. The Vanguard Mode's increased power output made Puppy the stronger of the two by a mile. Every slash from the Slash Buster caused Nobuya's armor to be damaged. Nobuya was surprised at how beaten he was getting at the hands of one of his peers, even with Puppy at his strongest form. Nobuya managed to get up to his knees, but before he could fully get up, Puppy planted a boot in his chest and sent him flying again.

_Form Ride: Faiz..._

Before Nobuya could complete the Form Ride into Faiz Accel Form, Puppy locked the Vangarder onto the Slash Buster, increasing the weapon's power and slashed across the MakaiDriver, interrupting the change.

"This is getting rough..." Nobuya told himself out loud. A few yards away, Anakin had defeated Orochi and Shirokaze with the Dimension Kick, forcing them to take their leave. But instead of lending Nobuya a hand, Anakin just stood and watched intently.

_"You're better than this, rookie... I've seen it! So get your backside up and defend yourself!" _Anakin thought as Nobuya was taken down by the Slash Buster once again.

"I expected a better challenge, Nobuya... or has being Erik's bitch for so long stunted your progress?" Puppy taunted, punting Nobuya in the stomach while Nobuya was on all fours trying to catch his breath.

_"Agito dorm... has pretty much fallen at my feet!"_

"Crush Kamen Rider Yusei. Crush his body, crush his spirit and crush his heart. That lowly Den-O dormer must not last another day on this island."

"Nobuya, I had respect; that's why everyone believes I'm the best. But if you have no respect, nobody will respect you back. We both know advancing to the second tournament won't come by fear. That is a hard crystal to smash."

"I've seen the cracks in your crystal, Augen-kun. Fear is the reason I got as far as I did. Ichigo dorm doesn't lift a damn finger against me because they know I can get the job done against anyone... and that if they bring on my darker side, they're treading on thin ice. You're the best, huh? Fool. Your respect overrides your senses. I'm taking my rightful place as the champion of this Academy, whether you like it or not! Whether it's Yusei or Kagemarou I have to knock off... it doesn't matter to me."

"Heh... it seems the person I was is so far away now..." Nobuya whispered to himself as he struggled to get back to his feet.

_"And now, Yusei... I get my ultimate vengeance!" Nobuya proclaimed._

_Error!_

_Upon hearing the computerised voice, Nobuya looked down at the K-Touch. The damage from earlier began to intensify tenfold. The energy was now starting to bring pain to Nobuya. He growled as the electricity tortured his body, making the students around them worry whether Nobuya would escape from the electrical hell he was experiencing._

_All of a sudden, the Makai Complete Form suit began to distort and was warped from the damage to the K-Touch._

_"My strategies... they were perfect in every way... but he completely sidesteps everything. What is it that makes him so resistant to destruction and defeat? Were my family correct? Am I worthless?"_

"For you... I'm afraid your academy life has just run out. Prepare to be blacklisted!" Puppy called out, causing Dogmott to execute the Final Program.

_"Executing final program."_

Final Program: Vanguard Tornado, Descend!

Puppy levitated into the air and began spinning rapidly as he came crashing down upon Nobuya with the drill kick finisher known as the Vanguard Tornado.

_"Faster Nobuya, faster!"_

_"That's wrong Nobuya!"_

_"You're so weak and pathetic Nobuya."_

_"Why were you even born into this family?"_

_"Pathetic Nobuya, absolutely pathetic!"_

_"You're scum that shouldn't even be allowed to live."_

_"I'm the rightful heir to this family, not you!"_

_"DIE!"_

"No!" Nobuya growled, punching Puppy's ankle upon impact and striking him in the chest with the MakaiBooker on the way over, interrupting the Vanguard Tornado.

"That's it, kid!" Anakin loudly cheered, impressed by Nobuya's comeback. Nobuya was surprised himself, but he decided to stay silent, instead taking out his repaired M-Touch. He slid the keycard into the M-Touch and replaced the MakaiDriver buckle to the side of his waist. On the other side, he pulled out the Makai card. The image and writing changed, causing Nobuya to slot it into the MakaiDriver at his side.

_Final Kamen Ride..._

"Watch, Blacklist... you're about to see the pinnacle of my power! I exceed that which is complete!" Nobuya ranted, pulling the buckle upwards.

_...Makai PINNACLE!_

The Makai costume liquiefied and branched out in the style of Makai's transformation, into several projections of the suit, which began to circle Nobuya rapidly before converging back onto Nobuya himself. In a flash of light, Nobuya appeared in a suit similiar to Makai Complete Form, but all the cards had disappeared from the armor, instead replaced by Rider logos and insignias in gold.

Kamen Rider Makai Pinnacle.

"Nice duds... but its all just hardware. The Blacklist will put you down!" Puppy proclaimed. Not responding, Nobuya unhooked the MakaiBooker from his side and switched it to Gun mode, taking it to the Blacklist with his awe-inspiring power. Switching to sword mode, Nobuya put them on the floor repeatedly with his Dimension Revolver attack, driving the blade forward in a twisting lunge.

_Attack Ride: Pinnacle Breaker!_

Out came the golden blade attachment, the Pinnacle Breaker. Nobuya pulled out five Final Attack Ride cards with the Crossattack card and then slotted the MakaiBooker into the Pinnacle Breaker, turning into a bigger sword. Into the first slot went the Yu-Ki card. Following that was the Double card. Then one after the other came the Yusei & Gargo cards.

_Final Attack Ride: Yu-Ki!_

_Final Attack Ride: Double!_

_Final Attack Ride: Gargo!_

Final Attack Ride: Yusei!

"You're all not worthy of being called henchmen... henchmen at least give me a challenge!" Nobuya taunted, finally slotting the Makai Pinnacle card into the fifth slot after slotting the Crossattack card into the MakaiDriver at his side.

_Attack Ride: Crossattack!  
_

_Final Attack Ride: Makai Pinnacle!_

__"Dimension Pinnacle Finish!" Nobuya called out, smashing the blade of the Pinnacle Breaker on the ground and sending a shockwave through Kiba Orochi with the Pinnacle Terminate Flash before he jumped and sent the splitting energy slash known as the Pinnacle Double Extreme at Orochi when he staggered back. Once Orochi was down, he aimed the Pinnacle Breaker and took down Sekai Shirokaze with the Pinnacle Emerald Barrage before following it up with a downward swipe of the sword known as the Pinnacle Dominance Crash Break. Puppy began charging Nobuya and he got the brunt of the attack when the Final Attack Ride cards' powers all converged to the blade and Nobuya tossed it through him like a javelin, locking him into place. With a final jump to the sky, Nobuya's card projections appeared, allowing Nobuya to pass through them and crush the Blacklist's leader with the Dimension Pinnacle Finish kick. Nobuya dropped to the ground and stood up from his finishing position.

_Advent!_

Upon hearing the Twin Horn Visor's distorted voice, Nobuya turned and saw that Lucifer's summoning of Burnseid had taken the brunt of the Dimension Pinnacle Finish. The Pinnacle Breaker landed back in Nobuya's hand.

"Thanks for the assist." Puppy begrudgingly said to his general.

Lucifer shook his head in mock disappointment: "If the Devil did not have a plan for you, I would've left you to rot at the fallen angel's hands. Come, let us salvage this dire situation."

Under a massive veil of fire, the Blacklist left the scene of the fight. Anakin deactivated the Decadriver and approached Nobuya.

"This academy is lucky to have you." Anakin complimented. He held out his hand for Nobuya to shake. Nobuya just glanced blankly at the veteran.

"I haven't earned it yet. But thanks for the kind words. You'll see me again... _Decade_." Nobuya concluded before walking away. Not too far away, Joseph Harbinger was watching and looked down at the Diendriver in his hands. On top of it was the Blacklist armband. He never said a word as he watched his opposite number continue to walk away.

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! Thanks for waiting folks! I don't mean to be silly on times between posting but everybody has a life outside of here right?**_

Next time on **Academy Kamen Rider, Term 2**_**: A coup attempt is launched at the Academy within the ranks of the Blacklist! And just who is stalking both Anakin Elias and Professor Tanaka? Erik & Toby befriend a Rider who secretly has malicious intent, Dax & Phil challenge Lucifer to put up or shut up once and for all! Exile Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, jigoku o tanoshimina!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_Augen-kun,_

_In this package is your new dorm uniform. I will see you at the entrance examinations. Your opinion on potential new members of the IXA dorm would be greatly appreciated._

_Professor Russell Liger._

_"Looks like the Academy's going to be under the spotlight..."_

_**Placed in the public's eye...**_

_"Augen Shinoda? Hi, I'm Darren Eckman from Pepsi. I'd like to talk to you about a sponsorship deal."_

_**With new freshmen...**_

_"Blazer-sempai, nice job... but let me show you what I can do!" Zane requested, slamming the Hunter Knuckle into his free hand._

_"You can call me Puppy. Don't be fooled... I may be a dog-lover and all but I'm still not gentle when it comes to competition!"_

_"Your skills are incredible, Dori Nobuya. You shouldn't have been placed in such a lowly dorm as the Agito dorm..."_

_"Care to rectify that mistake then, Professor Frantz?"_

_"Christina Hearts, Kamen Rider Seraph. You'll have to defeat her if you want to advance in this heat. She's the Ichigo dorm's most-powerful Rider."_

_"Augen, I'm not trying to say I want to replace your old friends... I just want to be a friend."_

_"Raz Hybrid. Hongo Island's personal private investigator!"_

_**And new adversaries...**_

_"After all that nonsense about not wanting friends and shit, you pull this on me?! You're an interesting guy, Kagemarou... I'll give you that, but you're not interesting enough for me to want to keep alive."_

_"Augen, thanks for everything. I came here and you took me under your wing, even with your emotional baggage. I'll always be grateful to you for that, and I'll also always be grateful to you for having more friends. I'm proud to say you're my adopted older brother. Time to pay your bills and count up your sins!"_

_**A whole new year in the saga of Kamen Rider Kagemarou...**_

_"There's a lot to learn, Eddie... stick with me and I'll make sure the fate of the fallen will not befall you. Only leave enemies behind."_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: THE PRICE OF SUCCESS!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	14. Dark Decade Pt1

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Chapter 14: Dark Decade Pt.1.**

_**A month ago...**_

_"Doctor, subject is showing signs of neurological activity. Rapid eye movement has entered normal levels. The serum seems to be working."_

_"Good job. Hopefully Subject Shadow will show the promise he once had once he is released back into the world."_

_"I have concerns about that, doctor. I'm never one to question the boss' orders but is it wise to release him? Our experiment has gone so far without error... a little too convenient, if you ask me."_

_"It's good that you're not paid to think beyond your paycheck. We are to release him. Now get on with it."_

_"Yes, doctor."_

-xxx-

_"Henshin."_

_Puppy dragged the Yaibuckle from his side to the center of his waist, pulling the Slash Buster with its blade from the buckle._

_Yaiva Mark-Two, Activate!_

_Puppy once again transformed into Kamen Rider Yaiva, holding the Slash Buster ready for a mega-brawl with the leader of the Orphenochs. Gyro immediately mutated into the Wolf Orphenoch, taking the initiative. He rolled in under the Slash Buster and kicked Puppy in the side. Puppy sideswiped with the weapon, but faked it and slashed Gyro at the exact point Gyro tried to dodge. _

_Using his samurai techniques, Puppy shadowed across the battleground, eventually just becoming a blur to even the Orphenoch's advanced senses. With Gyro not knowing where he would strike, Puppy reappeared behind the beast and unloaded a pair of strikes to the back followed by a straight kick to the back of the head. Gyro stumbled and rolled forward to avoid hurting himself worse._

_**"Son of a bitch."**__ Gyro cursed._

_Puppy smirked under his helmet: "I love it when you talk dirty."_

_This enraged Gyro even more, causing him to charge for Puppy. Puppy nonchalantly sidestepped it and spun into a slash that knocked Gyro over. Not wasting time, Puppy moved in for a flying sidekick that sent Gyro rolling back onto his neck._

_**"NO MORE GAMES!" **__Gyro roared, using his superspeed to get the advantage away from Puppy, scratching and clawing at the academy prefect anytime he could. He capped the assault off by standing on Puppy's shoulders and mule-kicking him in the back of the head. Puppy rolled forward, the Slash Buster stabbing in the ground by him._

_"Master, I recommend upgrading to Mark-Three software. The Mark-Two software's workload capacity is being exceeded by this fight." Dogmott suggested._

_Puppy was apprehensive: "Are you sure you can handle it? Upgrading you almost shut you down."_

_"I have erected additional firewalls and antivirus software has been installed. This unit is ready to block any harmful data packets from getting through." Dogmott said, reassuring the academy veteran. Puppy nodded, resetting the Yaibuckle at his side. He reached into the secret compartment of the belt at the other side and pulled out the golden device from earlier he had named the Vangarder. He flipped it open and hit the red button._

_Standby!_

_He slotted it into the Yaibuckle and clamped the handles down over the buckle, causing it to turn gold._

_Yaiva Mark-Three, Activate: Vanguard Mode, Active!_

_Puppy dragged the buckle back to the center of his waist, causing it to energise. The Yaiva armor enhanced, gaining additional armor on the arms and legs, the chest pattern changing and the helmet gaining samurai-like kabuto horns. The eyes changed from red to blue. Puppy was now Kamen Rider Yaiva Vanguard Mode. Puppy charged in from one side, and Gyro from the other. _

_The __two exchanged blows, with Puppy trying to block Gyro's attacks. It wasn't easy: Gyro was was displaying much more strength and force that Puppy would be used to receiving from any normal opponent. Still, he tried to cope his best, forcing himself to ignore any pain in his limbs. He attempted to catch Gyro by surprise by delivering a couple of sudden kicks to the stomach. The Wolf Orphenoch staggered back but was largely unaffected. He leapt up and over Puppy's head, kicking him in the back as he came back down. _

_Puppy stumbled forward but just about managed to keep his balance. He turned around, ready for another round. Gyro moved in, but Puppy quickly sidestepped to avoid him, finishing with a kick to the side that caught Gyro offguard. He retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick that clipped Puppy's shoulder. He yelled out, clutching onto his shoulder and breathing heavily through gritted teeth. Gyro jumped in, causing Dogmott to act._

_"Increasing Slash Buster software capacity from 75% to 100%. Adamantium Mode is now active."_

_Puppy pushed forward and struck Gyro with the Slash Buster, causing a minor explosion against the Orphenoch's chest. Gyro gingerly got up, noticing that his wound was losing sand and fast. It wasn't healing fast._

_"Master, I suggest using the final program."_

_"Don't bore me with tech, Dogmott, just do it!"_

_"As you wish, Master. Executing final program."_

_**"You will die for this, you bastard! Nobody can stop our secret weapon..." **__Gyro screamed in vain, knowing he was dying faster than usual. Puppy took his kicking stance, holding the Slash Buster backhand._

_Final Program: Vanguard Tornado, Descend!_

_Puppy levitated into the air and began spinning rapidly as he came crashing down upon Gyro with a massive drill kick that pierced through the Orphenoch's sternum. _

_Puppy forced himself all the way through and stabbed the Slash Buster beside him, looking back to watch Gyro explode in defeat. _

_**"DARK DECADE!"**_

_The leader of the Orphenochs was dead._

-xxx-

_**Present day...**_

"So, I'll bite... where were you when Frantz struck? Erik and us could've used your help." Toby asked as he walked with Jackie & Phil through Joji Forest along the shore, on the way to Clock Up class.

Jackie laughed: "Would you believe me if I told you I was faking taking my majors while on my time off? A friend back in my hometown still can't wrap her head around the fact that I chose this instead of Art and Design. So she disavowed any knowledge of me being a Rider and signed me up to my major in Art behind my back. I just laughed it off."

"Meet any guys while you were off?" Phil inquired... which earned him a swift punch to a very tender area.

"Nope." Jackie smirked. "Most guys back at home know better, especially when I'm interested in someone already."

Toby was flabbergasted: "Who?"

Jackie just tapped her nose, giving Toby the signal to stay out of her personal business. Toby nodded in quick understanding, having a desire not to end up like Phil.

"You'd think after getting Amanda as your girlfriend, you'd learn a little respect to women's privacies?" Toby joked.

Phil grimaced in pain: "Screw you."

_"Academy student, you are fined one credit for a violation of the Academy's Verbal Morality Code."_

"Wait, that's a thing now?!" Phil complained, retrieving his ticket.

"Anyways, you guys didn't need me. Erik took down Frantz. And Frantz passed away." Jackie pointed out.

"Which makes you the sole owner of a Dragon Gaia Memory." Toby responded, causing Jackie to pull said-Memory out of her pocket. She then shrugged and returned the Memory to her pocket.

"Wait, guys... what is that?" Toby wondered, pointing to the water, where something was bobbing against the shore, so the trio ran towards it, curious as to what it may be. As soon as they reached it, the three soon realised it was not an object... but a teenage boy, no older than them, wet, bleeding and shivering. Toby tried to shake the boy awake, doing so. But the boy jolted in fear, backing up into the foetal position.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you, man..." Phil said, slowly approaching the boy.

"Hurt... h-hurt?! HURT! No! No more..." The boy cried frantically.

Jackie pulled Phil back: "He's obviously suffered a lot. Nothing we will say is going to help. And judging by his jacket, he's suffered for a long time."

"His jacket's Kuuga. That means trouble." Phil said.

Toby nodded in agreement as he glanced upon the tattered and torn Kuuga dorm blazer the boy wore: "I think we should call the Disciplinary Squad. They could sort this mess out."

Toby went for his PDA and sent out an alert to the Disciplinary Squad.

-xxx-

"What is your name?" Muro wondered. The drenched boy in front of him wearing the Kuuga dorm colors just stared blankly, unsure of what to say.

"My name..." The boy said. "Oh my god... I don't remember... I don't remember my name."

The boy began to quickly break down, leading to Muro and the Disciplinary Squad officers to calm him and comfort him. Muro placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder as one of the Disciplinary officers handed him a ledger, adorned with the Kuuga crest on the front cover.

"Professor Muro, this is the roster from right before the Kuuga dorm was discontinued. Most are assumed dead after the Brotherhood attack, but there were a few anomalies."

Muro nodded as he took the ledger: "Nice work."

He turned back to the distraught boy in front of him: "I'm going to show you the names in this book if it will help you remember."

The boy nodded as he used a tissue to wipe his face. Muro opened the book and they scanned through it together. They rifled through a few pages before the boy stopped Muro from proceeding further and pointed at one name in particular. Muro gazed upon the name with a raised eyebrow.

"Toushiro Yamata... you were presumed missing during the Academy's first year of existence. You were nowhere near the Oni Brotherhood at the time of their attack." Muro recalled, hoping to jog something within the boy's memory.

The boy shook his head: "I... just don't remember... I can't remember anything... I don't recognise anything."

Muro sighed: "No problem, Toushiro-kun. We'll contact Professor Jack Ryker and continue our investigation. We'll find something for you to do in the meantime."

"Ryker?" The boy perked up.

"Something wrong?"

The boy shook his head again: "No... nothing wrong..."

-xxx-

"Have to say, I'm enjoying this catchup, boys." Jarek Leiter said before he sipped on his coffee, sitting with the Elias Brothers while Sagarc flew overhead.

"You went off the grid after your brother's wedding. What exactly happened?" Anakin asked.

Jarek smirked: "Went south. Competed in a small event and won. Then I sat in Mexico for a year. The Tarot Empire is still tracking me but they haven't crossed my path since before I bought a place in Mexico."

Anakin piped up: "Probably too naive to think they've given up?"

Jarek nodded as Sagarc spun above him. A few tables over, Erik & Dax were studying for a test in Rider History 101.

"So, Dax... how did Orphenochs come into being?" Erik asked incredulously, as Dax locked eyes with his longtime friend.

"The result of human evolution moving too fast." Dax responded, putting pencil to paper as his writing repeated his words. Erik slow-clapped and flicked a few pages over in his textbook, patting Dax on the shoulder. They were soon joined by Phil & Toby.

"Hey," YuKivat greeted. "How was Clock Up class?"

Phil gasped for breath: "Exhausting. Jackie whooped our sorry butts from one side of the room to the next."

"That's probably because neither of us could believe what happened before Clock Up class. Distracted us." Toby followed, causing Dax to look up from his essay.

"Something go wrong?" Dax wondered.

Toby shook his head: "No... but something weird went on. We found a battered kid by the shoreline. He was dressed in a Kuuga dorm jacket."

"Kuuga dorm?" Erik said. "Like Taichi & Doug?"

"He was alive and had been for some time..." Toby nodded. "And he'd also been suffering for a long time. We handed him off to the Disciplinary Squad for Professor Muro to take care of."

"It was weird... where's Amanda?" Phil asked.

Erik pointed backwards: "Studying with Christina. They wanted to catch up and watch pro wrestling together. Damn that John Cena."

"Amanda always did say she'd leave me for the Undertaker at the drop of a hat." Phil chuckled. "I'll go find her and see what's she's doing after. See you guys."

-xxx-

"But I called dibs!" Phil yelled as he and Dax ran to class. Dax rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You can't call 'dibs'... especially when I've called shotgun. Shotgun overrules dibs. Code of Man 101... did you not do your research?" Dax responded. They were about to open the door, when they noticed Professor Muro and the Disciplinary Squad escorting the boy from earlier around the academy. Toushiro made brief eye-contact with Dax as he walked around a corner.

"What was all that about?" Phil wondered.

Dax shook his head: "The kid that was washed up on the beach. Looks like they're getting him situated in the academy, man. Heard he doesn't remember anything before today."

-xxx-

"So... Anakin Gates Elias... I'll be damned." Tanaka greeted, as he crossed paths with the Tournament veteran.

"Professor... Tanaka, right? Pleased to meet you." Anakin replied, holding out his hand. Tanaka gladly shook it.

Tanaka smiled: "Your exploits during the tournament were inspiring... kinda the reason I became a Kamen Rider. Becoming one of Jack Ryker's contacts was easy enough as I dipped my hands in teaching at the RIDE Academy in Florida. I'm interested to see if you've become a little rusty."

Anakin grinned sheepishly: "So, you're challenging me to a battle? I'm sure Kamen Rider Makai will tell you I'm the real deal."

"I'm going on a hunch. Trust me on this." Tanaka smiled. Anakin backed up and reached into his jacket pocket.

"I don't properly know you, so I'll take a raincheck on trusting..." Anakin said, pulling out both the Decadriver and the Decade card. Tanaka did the same with the Lightdriver and the Light Decade card. Both Drivers expanded around their owners' waists and both flipped the Drivers open. Both stared strangely at their cards as the images fluctuated a little bit before stabilizing.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

_Kamen Ride: Decade!_

_Kamen Ride: Light Decade!_

Tanaka & Anakin got into the thick of it from the get-go.

"Hey guys, look." Rito Inukaze pointed out as he, Jackie, Dax, Toby & Eddie stopped on their way to lunch to see the Decades duking it out.

-xxx-

"Erik..." Professor Muro said, greeting Erik & YuKivat after class. "I have a special assignment for you if you're up for it."

Erik blinked: "Whoa, a bit out of left-field, Professor."

"I'm sorry, I was under the assumption that you enjoyed a challenge." Muro smirked. Erik chuckled, knowing Muro had him bang to rights.

"Indeed I do." Erik laughed. "What do I owe the pleasure, Prof?"

"Right," Muro began explaining, getting straight to business. "As you are aware and was unavoidably publicised, we found a former Kuuga dorm student at the shore this morning. Trouble is, he's been suffering amnesia for some time and we're trying to help him remember his roots. If I were to trust you with the keys to the forbidden grounds, would you mind showing him around and seeing if it jogs anything in his mind?"

Erik blinked twice more: "You'd trust me with such a big task? There's no guarantee his memory will come back, with all due respect, sir."

"We're hoping something is triggered in his memories... because the Disciplinary Squad did some digging and found that his natural parents died shortly after he was declared missing. If he regains his memory, then he is the only one to tell us who his next-of-kin are."

"You're sending him out of the Academy?"

"Keeping him here will cause more damage than good... and mostly to him. Anybody he could've made friends with in that dorm are also gone due to the Oni Brotherhood's invasion. Can I trust you, Erik?"

Erik nodded: "Of course, sir." 

-xxx-

"You're pretty good." Tanaka complimented, as the blade of his Lightbooker clashed against Anakin's Ridebooker.

"You're no slouch yourself." Anakin replied, thrusting forward with the Ridebooker but missing by inches as Tanaka rolled away, converting the Lightbooker to its Gun mode.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

Tanaka fired off a few shots at Anakin, who blocked with the Ridebooker and then switched it to Gun mode, turning their duel into a quickdraw competition. Anakin hid behind a tree trunk and reached for a card, but a hand above belonging to his opponent stole it. Tanaka jumped out of the tree with a backflip and used the card he took.

_Kamen Ride: Agito!_

Tanaka switched from Light Decade to Agito, striking Agito's Rider Kick pose. Anakin almost laughed, amused that Tanaka had managed to one-up him.

_Kamen Ride..._

"If you're playing that game... play it against someone whose stronger than you!"

_...Blade!_

The card projection blasted out of the Decadriver and pulsed over Anakin as he soared through, becoming Blade while dropping Tanaka with a front dropkick. The two traded punches to the gut and a kick to the shins. Tanaka backflipped, but Anakin frontflipped after him and drove his head into the ground. He spun back to his feet and then went to the Ridebooker once more.

_Final Attack Ride: Blade!_

Anakin went for the Lightning Blast, when suddenly, a surge of electricity pulsed throughout his suit, causing him pain and reverting him to Decade. While he thought it was a weird occurance, Tanaka planned to take full advantage of the situation, rushing in... before the same electricity spark put him on the ground too, reverting him to Light Decade.

"What's going on, Dax?" Eddie wondered.

Dax shook his head as they watched: "I don't know..." 

"This is weird." Rito said, pointing out the obvious.

"You alright, Tanaka?!" Anakin called out.

"Yeah," Tanaka groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. "What was that?"

Tanaka helped Anakin to his feet, and they both detransformed. Tanaka handed Anakin his Agito card back and the two walked in seperate directions. Toby & Dax looked at one another and then at Jackie, Eddie & Rito.

_"The fluctuation of power between the Decades..."_

All five turned their heads and were greeted by Kivatas, Aaron Hiroshi's partner in Kamen Rider Archfiend.

"Wait..." Jackie inquired. "Do you know what's happening here?"

"Such a conversation is not for public ears..." Kivatas responded, which led to Eddie inviting the bat back to the Blade dorm along with the others.

-xxx-

"Kivatas... can you tell me anything about what happened to Anakin Elias and Professor Tanaka out there? It's like their powers fluctuated in and out. Everything got really weird." Eddie requested. The Kivat-Bat flapped its wings, almost amused at the request.

"This is very priveleged information, detective." Kivatas explained. "A hefty price must be paid for it. Namely, your blood."

While reluctant, Eddie knew he had to get ahold of the information to find out what was going on at the academy. Dax & Toby both cringed and Eddie winced in pain as Kivatas sank his teeth into Eddie's neck, absorbing a small portion of Eddie's blood before backing up and licking his lips.

Kivatas grinned: "Most delicious. You should be the one to ask for my help in future. Now onto business... Light Decade and the real Decade's powers were weakening and strengthening all at once. Like strength and weakness were trying to cancel one another out. There's two reasons behind this... the number one reason is that there can be only one Decade. Decade's power is divided and changes on a whim. Anakin Elias has been unaffected by this rule for years, as the Lightdriver and the Nega Decadriver did not exist during the Tournament. But that's all changed. And his power is being affected. Unless the fluctuation is corrected, Anakin's power will mutate into Violent Emotion and he will be an unstoppable destruction machine, incapable of compassion to anyone."

Rito narrowed his eyebrows: "What's this about a _Nega _Decadriver?"

"Heh," Kivatas replied. "That brings me to reason number two. Before the NEXT Corporation was expelled from the academy, their erstwhile leaders were working on creating a live experiment, seperate from the Orphenochs. They wanted to create a Kamen Rider, and bankroll his addition to the academy. But the enrollment plan was scrapped when NEXT was taken over. The subject was implanted with the Nega Decadriver embedded in his nervous system and only released when the Orphenochs were defeated. You know him all as Toushiro."

"What?!" Jackie blurted out.

"That... can't be... Toushiro's the one who's causing all the commotion?" Toby asked.

Kivatas nodded: "He may not remember at this very moment... but his memories are starting to come back. Once he remembers who he truly is, he will be the most dangerous entity alive, who holds many secrets not even I can decipher. I must now take my leave. My master has summoned me."

Kivatas left through an open window while the others mulled over what they had just learned in utter shock.

"I should've seen it..." Jackie said.

Dax shook his head: "How could you have? For all you knew, you were just helping a kid who lost his memory."

"Still, it didn't feel right... the guy is Dark Decade, which means he's completely insane and he's going to kill everyone in his path... we gotta find him!" Jackie stressed.

Rito nodded: "First, we gotta find Erik and bring him up to speed. I'll call Raz."

Rito tapped into his Rider PDA and called the wannabe-detective: "Raz?"

_"Rito, is that you?"_

"Hey man, we got a situation. Do you know where Erik is?"

_"Yeah, he was heading through Joji Forest with the new kid."_

"What?!"

_"Erik wanted to help Toushiro remember more, so they headed into the forest."_

"If he hurts one hair on my baby's head..." Christina halfway threatened.

"Raz, meet us there ASAP! Let's move!" Rito yelled. Everybody grabbed their jackets and darted out of the dorm.

-xxx-

"So... anything?" Erik said, pointing to the trees. Toushiro slowly moved towards them in curiosity, placing his hand on the tree trunk and revealing a wooden carving that read 'TOU + KIRA = 4EVER'.

"Ah, Kira," Toushiro recalled. "My sweet."

"You had a girlfriend?" Erik inquired.

"Yes, " Toushiro nodded. "She was quite a sight to behold. Always had a twinkle in her eyes and a gentle heart. Shame it all ended badly for her."

Erik blinked: "What do you mean?"

Toushiro turned around: "She passed. The Oni executed her during their first uprising. But it's nothing compared to what is to come."

"What is to come?" Erik wondered in confusion.

Toushiro smirked and held up something that totally shocked Erik: the Decadriver buckle, along with the Decade card. Erik stepped back.

"ERIK!"

Christina's call was followed by Erik's friends coming to his aid. Toushiro's expression changed from his grin to a dark frown. Suddenly, the Decadriver Toushiro held in his hands turned black with an indigo gem. Toushiro then held up his Decade card, which faded into a grey Decade with blue eyes. The logo on the back changed to something more distorted while the color flashed from magenta to dull cyan.

Erik stepped back: "You... your memories were never lost, were they?"

"Oh they were... I just had trouble remembering. A side effect of NEXT's shoddy experimentation. Beneath this world, I was a failed experiment... well, I was a successful experiment deemed too powerful and then left for dead. I was revived, with the Nega Decadriver in my grasp." Toushiro proclaimed, the Nega Decadriver expanding around his waist. He inserted the Dark Decade card into the Nega Decadriver.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin."

_...Dark Decade!_

Toushiro became a blue and grey version of Decade, with his cross a shining golden color.

_**"I am the real Decade... and I will destroy everything!"**_

_**To be continued...**_

-xxx-

_**A/N: Chapter over! God, one year since the last chapter? O_O**_  
_**I'll be working on the next part to the Dark Decade saga while I'm at Alcon this weekend! Hopefully, my creative juices can get flowing again!**_

_**I'm not going to do a 'Next Time' as I realise I've put the same thing for a few chapters now and I've not had the right ideas for it. But hope you enjoy part 2!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker.**_

_**Sa, showtime da!**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_Augen-kun,_

_In this package is your new dorm uniform. I will see you at the entrance examinations. Your opinion on potential new members of the IXA dorm would be greatly appreciated._

_Professor Russell Liger._

_"Looks like the Academy's going to be under the spotlight..."_

_**Placed in the public's eye...**_

_"Augen Shinoda? Hi, I'm Darren Eckman from Pepsi. I'd like to talk to you about a sponsorship deal."_

_**With new freshmen...**_

_"Blazer-sempai, nice job... but let me show you what I can do!" Zane requested, slamming the Hunter Knuckle into his free hand._

_"You can call me Puppy. Don't be fooled... I may be a dog-lover and all but I'm still not gentle when it comes to competition!"_

_"Your skills are incredible, Dori Nobuya. You shouldn't have been placed in such a lowly dorm as the Agito dorm..."_

_"Care to rectify that mistake then, Professor Frantz?"_

_"Christina Hearts, Kamen Rider Seraph. You'll have to defeat her if you want to advance in this heat. She's the Ichigo dorm's most-powerful Rider."_

_"Augen, I'm not trying to say I want to replace your old friends... I just want to be a friend."_

_"Raz Hybrid. Hongo Island's personal private investigator!"_

_**And new adversaries...**_

_"After all that nonsense about not wanting friends and shit, you pull this on me?! You're an interesting guy, Kagemarou... I'll give you that, but you're not interesting enough for me to want to keep alive."_

_"Augen, thanks for everything. I came here and you took me under your wing, even with your emotional baggage. I'll always be grateful to you for that, and I'll also always be grateful to you for having more friends. I'm proud to say you're my adopted older brother. Time to pay your bills and count up your sins!"_

_**A whole new year in the saga of Kamen Rider Kagemarou...**_

_"There's a lot to learn, Eddie... stick with me and I'll make sure the fate of the fallen will not befall you. Only leave enemies behind."_

_**KAGEMAROU TRILOGY! GEKIJOBAN ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER: THE PRICE OF SUCCESS!**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


End file.
